


Life as Decepticons

by rockinthephones



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brothers, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Other, Pre-Earth Transformers, Revenge, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthephones/pseuds/rockinthephones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and song inspired fics centered around the Decepticons. Features character death, angst, humor, crack, silliness, and some mature content. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father's Day

Fathers’ Day  
This is slash! Don’t like, Don’t read!!  
:~*~:  
The halls of the Nemesis were quiet. That alone was a cause for unease. The Nemesis was never quiet. There was always someone walking, talking, shouting, punching, or blasting. Thus, quiet- or in this case, silence- was more or less a novelty. Or at least it was in Thundercracker’s opinion.  
  
The blue seeker had just finished his monitor shift and was heading back to his room for some well-deserved recharge. Just one more corridor away from his quarters, Thundercracker turned a corner only to stop dead in his tracks. Writhing on the floor in the middle of the hall was Ravage. The cassette was in beast mode with his legs tied together at the ankle with yellow cable. More of the cable was unraveled across the floor, ending with a large ball of the stuff which happened to be sitting next to the cyber-panther’s head. Upon close inspection, the cable seemed to have a softer texture, almost giving it to look and feel of Earth yarn.  
  
Thundercracker felt amusement tug at the edges of his lip plates. It seems that even robotic cats were not immune to the wondrous charms of string.  
  
Ravage seemed to notice that he was no longer alone in the hall and looked up at the Seeker with a mixture of hate, surprise, and desperation in his optics. Judging by his less than pleased demeanor, TC would have guessed that the panther’s predicament was caused by his brothers. Rumble and Frenzy didn’t really have any boundaries when it came to pranking targets. With the exception of Megatron and Soundwave, the whole Decepticon army was free game…  
  
Feeling somewhat sympathetic, Thundercracker approached the panther and knelt down on one knee. Ravage watched him suspiciously as he pulled a small energon dagger out of subspace. The Seeker held his servos in plain sight as he brought the blade to the cable and started slicing through.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of running pedes caught his attention and he paused to look over his shoulder strut, seeking the source of the sound. He never got to complete the motion, however, as something blunt and heavy smashed into the back of his helm, rattling his circuits and sending him crashing to the side, unconscious.  
  
Ravage glanced from the downed Seeker to his brothers, who were high-fiving each other, each one holding metal support rods that were almost taller than they were. Rolling his optics, Ravage bit through the cable binding his legs and sauntered off down the hall in the direction of their own quarters. He could hear Rumble and Frenzy attaching tow cables to the Seeker’s chassis so that Laserbeak and Buzzsaw could help tow their unconscious quarry back with them.  
  
Thundercracker would hate them forever, and Soundwave would likely be unhappy, but it didn’t matter to the twins as they took off down the hall with a very heavy, very unconscious, and very unsuspecting Thundercracker.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Soundwave approached his quarters with a small amount of uncertainty. His creations had been ignoring his attempts to contact them all cycle. The only times that happened were when they were in the medbay in stasis or when the twins were planning something and ended up dragging their siblings into it as well. Neither one boded well. At all.  
  
Keying his access code into the door, the Communications officer mentally braced himself for what he was about to find.  
  
Upon entering, Soundwave was surprised to find that everything seemed to be, well, ordinary. There were no dents in the walls (which were also still purple in color), there were no missing or broken objects, and all his creations seemed rather content sitting on the sofa unit in front of the vid screen. They appeared to be watching some mundane Earth show, but they were all there and seemed not to have a care in the universe.  
  
Laserbeak turned on her perch to see their creator walk in and flew off to greet him.  
  
:Creator! You’re home! How was your shift?: the condor-cassette asked telepathically.  
  
“Shift: Uneventful. Query: Cassettes have been ignoring comms. Why?” Soundwave asked in return.  
  
“We have a surprise for you, but we didn’t want to spoil it!” Frenzy declared as he bounced off the couch and ran over to his creator as well. “You know that Buzzy over there can’t keep a secret.”  
  
The comment earned the small red mechling an offended squawk, to which he grinned in response. Soundwave sighed as he followed his creations urgings to sit on the sofa. They liked to do this every now and again, try to surprise him. He didn’t like surprises. Being a telepath, he had gotten used to knowing about things before they happened. The fact that his cassettes so often tried to abuse their links for the purpose of “surprising” him never sat well with him, but at the same time, he refused to pry into his creations minds if they were not willing to share. He saw it as a violation of trust and was not willing to risk his creations’ anger just to make himself more comfortable.  
  
“Frenzy: Knows that I don’t like surprises. Gesture: Appreciated, but not necessary,” the tape deck droned. His comment only made Frenzy grin wider.  
  
“Oh, I think you’ll like this one, Boss. Trust me.”  
  
“Yeah, this one isn’t like our last surprises,” Rumble added, “This one won’t smoke, spray, or explode in any fashion. It’s completely harmless!”  
  
:Or if it does do any of those things, it’s not at all intentional.: Laserbeak quipped. Ravage huffed from his position on the floor.  
  
:Oh, yes. That is sure to make him trust us.: the cyber-panther muttered sarcastically.  
  
“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Rav. I’m telling you, it’s harmless!” Rumble defended before proceeding to pull Soundwave off the couch and push him toward the berthroom that was just off the main area of their quarters. Being Third in Command with 5 younglings really paid off because it got you larger, more private quarters.  
  
“Your surprise is just through there! Go on in, and we’ll leave so you can enjoy it in peace!” Frenzy was pushing against his lower back while Rumble pulled on his arms. Soundwave glanced over at his other cassettes, who were lingering by the door leading to the rest of the Nemesis, but received no help from them. Finally, when the twins had positioned their creator by the berthroom door, they smiled and ran off to join their siblings and waved back as they all filed out.  
  
“Have fun, Boss! We’ll be in the rec room if you need us!” Rumble called.  
  
“Which I don’t think he will,” Frenzy added, spurring a round of laughs from the rest of the cassettes.  
  
And with that, the door closed, leaving Soundwave alone in his quarters.  
  
Turning his attention back to the door before him, he considered his options. For one, he could ignore his cassettes and just go to his desk and get some work done. But then he would still have to go into the room eventually when he wanted to recharge. But just because Rumble and Frenzy said that whatever was on the other side of the door wasn’t supposed to explode, didn’t mean that it wouldn’t.  
  
Then again, Laserbeak did say that it wouldn’t, even if not in those exact words. And his little femme had never lied to him. If she felt confident that it wouldn’t hurt him, he was a little more inclined to believe it.  
  
Maybe he should just go in and see what it was. The sooner he knew what it was, the sooner he could come up with a plan to deal with it. Whether “dealing with it” would mean enjoying a gift from his cassettes, or locking Rumble and Frenzy in his tape deck for a few cycles had yet to be seen…  
  
Cycling a deep vent, Soundwave braced himself and keyed his entry to the next room.  
  
Upon crossing the threshold of the berthroom, Soundwave felt his processor come to a screeching halt. If he was being completely honest with himself, he would have said that he was surprised that he hadn’t crashed and ended up on the floor.  
  
His “surprise”, as his cassettes put it, came in the form of a writhing mass of metal resting on his berth. Upon closer inspection, he was able to identify the mech on his berth as Thundercracker. His arms and legs were bound to the posts of the berth, leaving him in a full spread eagle, and there was a blindfold covering his optics. He also noticed that while his lip plates were parted, he wasn’t producing any sound, leading Soundwave to assume that his vocalizer had been disconnected.  
  
Finally managing to pull himself out of his shock, the Communications officer approached his berth. The closer he got, the less the Seeker struggled, and Soundwave guessed that Thundercracker had finally sensed him in the room. When he reached the side of the berth, the Seeker had all but ceased his struggles and just lay there panting, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Soundwave shook his head as he reached to the undo the blindfold around the captive mech’s optics. The cloth fell away and allowed the tapedeck to look into Thundercracker’s ruby optics. He was rather startled to find that the Seeker honestly looked scared, or at the very least worried. Feeling oddly merciful, Soundwave decided to try and ease his captive’s mind.  
  
“Query: You are alright?”  
  
The Seeker gave a hesitant nod.  
  
“Statement: Soundwave will remove restraints. Query: Will you stay and allow reconnection of vocalizer?”  
  
Another nod, this time a little more confident. Soundwave nodded once himself before moving to undo the restraints around the Seeker’s wrists. Thundercracker’s optics followed him throughout the whole ordeal, not that Soundwave could blame him. After being attacked, bound, blinded, and rendered mute, it made sense that the light blue mech was wary.  
  
When the last restraint fell away, the Seeker sat up and began to rub his wrists. Soundwave sat down on the Seeker’s side and ran his fingers over the column of his neck. Thundercracker tensed and turned his head to watch him with suspicion.  
  
“Statement: No harm intended. Small device attached to vocalizer rendering it useless. Must be removed.”  
  
Thundercracker nodded again and turned to allow Soundwave room to work. The tapedeck pulled a small tool out of subspace and set to work. As he worked, his thoughts wandered. Why did his cassettes do this? Was it intended as a prank on Thundercracker? On himself? He had, over the years, developed a respect for the blue Seeker, but he had made sure to keep it to himself. Had his creations found out about it and just used it as an excuse to tease him? He was under the impression that he would never find out…  
  
Soundwave pulled the device off of the Seekers neck and tucked both it and the tool back into subspace before turning back to his (unwilling) companion. It was then that he noticed that the blue wings were faintly shivering. Curious. He was fairly sure that he hadn’t hurt the Seeker, and if he had, the Seeker hadn’t said anything to imply it.  
  
Still, he felt like he was somewhat responsible for the Seeker’s plight, and in what he hoped what was a comforting gesture, he ran a hand over the plain of Thundercracker’s wing. The shuddering stopped almost immediately as the frame before him froze. Perplexed, Soundwave repeated the motion, this time earning a faint groan in return.  
  
“What are you doing?” Thundercracker suddenly asked, his voice taking a slight rasp.  
  
“Query: Actions unpleasant?”  
  
“No… not really. But why are you…?”  
  
“Statement: Cassettes responsible for situation. Soundwave responsible for cassettes. Offering comfort or compensation for actions. You wish for me to stop?”  
  
Thundercracker hesitated, seeming to actually mull over his answer. Soundwave continued to stroke over the blue wings while he waited, almost as if he was just looking for something to do with his hands. Thundercracker squirmed and moaned quietly. He couldn’t think clearly with those hands stroking so firmly, yet gently, over his wings. It was becoming oh so distracting…  
  
“Repeat: You wish for me to stop?” Soundwave asked again. Thundercracker was startled to feel that the tapedeck had leaned in and was now pressed against his back and almost whispering in his audio. The hands on his wings had stopped moving for the moment, allowing Thundercracker to momentarily scrape some semblance of thought back together. He slowly, shakily, shook his head.  
  
“No… No, don’t stop…” he finally managed to gasp out.  
  
Soundwave didn’t need to be told twice. His hands started to move once again, eliciting more deep, pleasing sounds from the Seeker before him. He oddly enough found himself becoming aroused by the sounds. Maybe this is what his cassettes had in mind when they brought Thundercracker here? If that was the case, who was he to pass up on such a fine opportunity?  
  
“Thundercracker: Beautiful when aroused,” Soundwave whispered into the Seeker’s audio. He was pleased when his comment produced a shiver and another moan from the light blue mech. Feeling emboldened, he retracted his face mask and took the final plunge.  
  
“Query: Allow Soundwave to continue?” he asked softly before moving down to nip at Thundercracker’s neck, right where the vocal inhibitor used to be. Thundercracker arched and gasped before turning in Soundwave’s grasp and claiming the tapedeck’s mouth with his own.  
  
I’ll take that as a yes, he thought before pushing the Seeker back and onto the berth.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Soundwave awoke to the sound of his comm going off in his head. He was getting a message ping from Rumble. Shifting on the berth slightly, the tapedeck opened the message.  
  
Hope you liked your surprise!! Feel free to hang out in our quarters for a while longer, we’ll cover for you. Oh, and tell your new friend that he’s covered too.  
  
Happy Father’s Day!!  
  
Soundwave couldn’t quite keep the chuckle from escaping. Sure, he was still a little bit miffed at his cassettes for this little stunt, but after such an incredible night, he was inclined to let it slide.  
  
With a small smile still of his faceplates, he glanced at the other mech sharing his berth. Thundercracker was still soundly in recharge, curled up against Soundwave’s side in a display that was all kinds of adorable. Not that he would ever tell him that. Seekers were vain and prideful creatures and having someone call him adorable would definitely be a blow to Thundercracker’s ego. But then again, just the thought of him sulking make the image all the more appealing. Maybe he would tell him sometime later, but for now Soundwave was content to just lay here and hold the Seeker.  
  
Shifting again, Soundwave lay back down and pulled the blue Seeker close once more before powering down his optics. His final thought before dropping offline was to make sure to point out to his cassettes that “Fathers’ Day” was still several Earth months off.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Ok, I’ve been having this idea in my head for a while now and just had to do it. I recently jumped on the SoundwavexThundercracker bandwagon and have now discovered that I thoroughly enjoy this pairing. It’s fun to play with!  
  
I also realize that both Soundwave and Thundercracker are a little bit out of character here. But in my defense, this was just a silly little one-shot intended to bring a smile and maybe a chuckle. It is not at all intended to be taken seriously!  
  
This is also the first of a series of Transformers G1 one-shots that I’ve been planning on doing for a while now. There will be more stupidity and silliness to come!


	2. Justified Revenge

Justified Revenge

This is slash! Don't like, don't read!

I don't own Transformers or any of its characters!

:~*~:

Thundercracker stared at the ceiling of his quarters as if it was to blame for his current predicament. His glare was almost intense enough to bore a hole through the metal and into the room above him. And if that ever happened, the blue Seeker would be sure to make whoever looked down at him spontaneously combust with his rage.

To put it simply, Thundercracker was mad. No, scratch that. He was fraggin' pissed! He tried shifting again, but still couldn't get his shoulders off the berth. They only moved minutely to either side and forward slightly with some uncomfortable pulling on his wings.

The aforementioned wings were the source of his problem really. The two appendages had been super-glued to his berth while he slept, rendering him immobile. After running a system check, he picked up traces of a sedative in his lines, hinting that the mech responsible for this knew that he was a "light sleeper" and prepared accordingly.

Considering that the only mechs who knew that about him were the ones that he lived with, he had a pretty good idea who the culprit behind the prank was. That was what ticked him off the most, the fact that those two were supposed to be his closest friends, confidants, and supporters. And yet, here he was, always the aft of their jokes, whether alone or combined.

He was sick of it. He was tired of taking this with just a grimace and a tired sigh. He was entitled to some retaliation and oh, would revenge be sweet. Plan forming in his processor, he opened a comm line to Hook.

:Hook, are you busy? I am in need of assistance.: Thundercracker sent. He got an annoyed sigh on the other end.

:What kind of assistance?: the medic sent back.

:I've been adhered to my berth and I have a shift in the next two cycles. Another one of Skywarp's asinine pranks, but one that makes it impossible for me to come to you to deal with the aftermath.:

Hook chuckled lightly. :Right, I'll be there in a few clicks with a solvent. Just stay put.:

:And where, in Primus' name, am I going to go?:

:You know what I meant.:

:Whatever, just hurry.: the Seeker huffed. :Oh, and bring some paint. I have a feeling that this glue will have pulled some of my finish off:

:Oh, of course, your Majesty. I will most certainly bring the supplies to cater to your vanity:

:Just bring the fragging paint. I'll do it myself, if it will make you feel better, but I can't do anything without it!:

:Yeah, yeah. Don't get your thrusters in a twist, I'm on my way.:

:~*~:

Skywarp strut down the halls of the Nemesis with his head held high and a slight lilt in his step. He felt good, as he always did after a well-executed prank. The high seemed to last longer when he got one of his brothers in on it too. Thus, having pulled off a prank that not only got one involved, but was targeted at one, made him feel like he was walking on air.

Thundercracker hadn't talked to him or Starscream since, but he could go a while longer before he had to apologize. And when he did, it always ended up with a pleasantly exhausting round of interfacing. That alone made the cold shoulder he was receiving worth it.

Presently, he was on his way to meet with Starscream and Thundercracker for flight maneuvers. It was bound to be interesting due to the fact that TC seemed determined to pretend that the other two didn't exist, but there was nothing that they could do about that for the moment. If Thundercracker wanted to ignore them, then so be it.

Skywarp stepped into Starscream's office and leaned his weight on the desk that his trine leader sat at.

"Where's TC?" the purple Seeker asked, glancing around and failing to see his blue companion.

"I just commed him and he's already outside. I just need to finish this report before we go out to join him," the red Seeker replied, not looking up from his computer terminal.

"You commed him and he actually replied? I tried comming him on the way over here and he didn't even pick up."

"Oh, he didn't pick up. I commed him and detected his signal coming from outside the base."

"Geez, he won't even answer your comms? We may have really ticked him off this time."

"It's your fault. It was your idea. I had nothing to do with it."

"That is not true!" Skywarp insisted, "You gave me the adhesive. It was your special blend."

"That was only because you were bothering me in my lab and weren't letting me work! I gave you the adhesive just so you would leave before you discovered my more volatile chemicals!"

"Whatever you say, 'Screamer. I know that deep down you really wanted to help me with my prank. And that alone is enough to warm my spark," the purple Seeker said sweetly, leaning in over the desk and puckering his lip plates at his trine leader.

Starscream sighed and pushed his hand in the teleporter's face, physically shoving him back and off his desk. "Yeah, you keep thinking that, Skywarp. And don't call me that!" he screeched as the other Seeker tumbled to the floor. Skywarp pouted up at him and moved to push himself off the floor. His pout stayed put as he followed Starscream out the door and toward the lift.

When he two Seekers emerged from the lift and into the early morning sun, they could see their trinemate in the air already. His blue frame was gleaming as he spun, twirled, and dove over the crashing waves. Starscream smirked at Skywarp before nodding up at the blue jet.

"Looks like TC is already warmed up. Are you going to let him show you up?" he asked. His smirk widened at the growl he got in response.

"Not a chance, 'Screamer," he hissed. With that, the purple jet transformed and took off in the direction of his blue counterpart, hearing the red jet do the same thing behind him.

"Impressive display, Thundercracker, but now I want you to fall in. Formation A-3 and head East for the shoreline. We're starting our exercises over land," Starscream ordered. He felt as the other two jets fell in on either side.

The flight to the coast was silent and fast. No one said a word, but soon Skywarp started to feel a little bit antsy. He wobbled a bit in the air to display his displeasure before opening comm-line to his trinemates.

"So, 'Screamer, how far inland are we going?" he asked, almost desperate for conversation.

Starscream sighed. "We'll hit the West coast of the United States first and then head to Death Valley from there. There is nothing but open space for miles and there will likely be very few of the flesh creatures to tattle to the Autobots."

"Death Valley? But it's so hot there! The heat wafts up from the ground and messes with my sensors!" the violet Seeker whined. His wings seemed to sag in his alt mode, clearly defining his sulk.

"That is exactly why we're going there. I want to try and run our formations when your sensors are disrupted. It will be good practice for battle that take place in humid environments or in storms," the red Seeker explained.

"Ugh! I don't want to! The desert sucks! It's so hot and sand gets in my joints! Can you believe this TC?" Skywarp complained as they flew over the California coast and headed farther inland. The blue Seeker didn't reply, just kept following his heading. He didn't even so much as twitch as his trinemate addressed him.

"TC? I'm talking to you! Hello?!" Skywarp tried again. Still, he got no reaction. Skywarp could take being ignored, but he could not take it when his attempts at conversation got no reaction at all. Normally, when Thundercracker was mad at them, he wouldn't talk to them, but when addressed he would huff, twitch, or roll his optics to show that he had heard them, but was going to make no move to answer. But now there was no reaction whatsoever, and that angered Skywarp.

"C'mon TC! I know you can hear me!" he tried again. Still nothing. Now Starscream was getting aggravated.

"Thundercracker, please. This is childish. Answer him already!" the trine leader ordered. He got the same result. Nothing.

"Thundercracker, I order you to stop this childish behavior right now! It is unbecoming of a Decepticon Elite Seeker!"

Again, he got no reaction. Not even a twitch of wings or a wobble. Now he was annoyed, and Skywarp was fuming. This was not like Thundercracker. He couldn't be that mad about the prank, could he? It just didn't make any sense. Skywarp had played pranks on him before and he had never reacted this way. Pit, Skywarp had played pranks on Starscream before and he had never gotten like this, and Starscream was the self-proclaimed king of petty revenge.

"Thundercracker, I ask you one last time. Stop this foolishness right no-!" Starscream's command was cut off in shock as Thundercracker's engines suddenly cut off and he started to plummet from the sky. The two remaining Seekers stopped and transformed in midair, watching as their blue trinemate simply fell. Something was wrong.

"Thundercracker, pull up!" Starscream shouted both out loud and over the comms. Skywarp could only watch in mute horror as their mate fell closer and closer to the ground. He was descending at such a rapid pace. He would never survive a fall like that if he continued to fall at that speed.

"Thundercracker! PULL UP!" Starscream tried again. No reaction. No response.

Cursing, Starscream took off toward his falling trinemate, pushing his thrusters into the red in an effort to catch up with the blue jet. It was the movement of his trine leader that finally snapped Skywarp out of his horrified stupor. He rocketed off after his trinemates, just as determined to reach his blue companion before he could impact the ground.

He's too far away! I won't be able to reach him in time! was Starscream's thought as he continued to chase after the blue jet. It didn't stop him from trying, but he knew that there was almost nothing that he could do to catch up. He watched in wide-opticked horror as his blue mate neared the ground.

Suddenly, the comms flared to life.

:Starscream!:

It was Thundercracker's voice. It was panicked and filled with static. And it caused Starscream to freeze momentarily. It was just enough for lose whatever distance the red Seeker had managed to close between the two of them and watch Thundercracker plow, nose first, into the ground of a California forest. His frame rolled, churning up dirt and foliage. After several agonizing seconds, the blue frame came to a stop, leaving a long deep gouge in the earth where he had landed.

"TC!" Skywarp screeched, his voice almost reaching octaves Starscream had trouble reaching. The younger Seeker was a black and purple blur that sped past Starscream on his way to the ground, to their trinemate's side. Starscream followed after him, at a speed he considered safe in his shaken state. When he reached the planet's surface, Skywarp was already next to the wreckage that was their trinemate. His servos were shaking as he tried to find a place on the blue armor that wasn't scratched or dented, not wanting to hurt Thundercracker more.

"TC? C-can you hear me? Please, TC…" Skywarp was almost whispering in his distress. He had yet to actually put his hands on Thundercracker's frame, instead opting to just let them hover in the air over the dented blue armor as he looked up at his trine leader with misty optics.

"S-starscream, I-I can't feel him. He's in s-stasis, right? Y-you can fix him, can't you? Star?"

Starscream didn't reply. He walked toward the wreck and knelt down in the dirt on the side opposite from Skywarp. His red optics scanned over the beaten blue frame, taking readings, life signs, and damages. He didn't like what he saw. Lines were ruptured, struts were snapped, but worst of all was the lack of a spark reading. There was nothing there. Not even the most basic signs to show that their mate was alive. Nothing…

With a sad sigh, he looked up at his other mate and shook his head. Skywarp's intakes hitched before he threw himself down on the frame before him and started to sob. Starscream stood and walked around the wreckage before kneeling back down next to the weeping Seeker, putting a hand between his wings.

Skywarp lifted himself from the dull blue frame and threw himself into his trine leader's arms, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs. Starscream threw his insecurities aside and held his mate, his own optics misting with fluid.

"S-s-star! W-why?! W-what h-happened for h-him to…" Skywarp was nearly incoherent. His sentence died off into hysteric sobbing before he could finish his thought. Starscream pulled him closer and stroked his back, between his wings, trying to calm him.

"I don't know, Sky. I really just don't know…"

It was a weak response, but it was the best he had at the moment. He really didn't know what caused Thundercracker's engines to give out like that, or why it was enough to cause him to plummet to his death. But Starscream knew that the final shout of his name over the comms would haunt him for the rest of his days. The sheer desperation in the static-filled sound of Thundercracker's voice was chilling and so unlike him. And now he would forever live with the fact that he had failed to protect his trinemate…

He didn't know how long the two of them knelt there, but eventually, he managed to pull Skywarp's face from where he had lodged it in his neck cables. He ran his fingers over the teleporter's faceplate, wiping away the tears.

"Come on, Sky. We need to get him back to base. Get him out of the open, alright?" he said gently. Skywarp nodded faintly, trying to pull himself together long enough to at least get out of the area.

"We'll give him a proper burial… Won't we?" the purple Seeker asked in a quiet voice that was so uncharacteristic for him. Starscream nodded.

"Yes we will. A traditional Vosnian funeral. I'll do the rights myself."

Skywarp tried to smile, but it was watery and half-hearted.

"Aw, you'd do that for me? I'm touched," came a sudden voice.

Both Starscream and Skywarp whirled around to see a very relaxed, very smug blue jet leaning against a tree several meters off. His wings were fluttering with restrained mirth while his optics reflected mischief. Starscream opened his mouth to express his confusion when suddenly he was thrown to the forest floor by an enthusiastic blur of purple and black metal. Skywarp had rushed across the forest floor, pushing his trine leader down in the process, and flying tackled the blue jet. He buried his faceplates in Thundercracker's neck cables and keened in happiness. Starscream, however, had a less enthusiastic reaction.

"Thundercracker, what the frag is going on here?! How are you right there?! What is this?!" he demanded, gesturing to the crashed jet at his side. Thundercracker just smiled as he tried to get Skywarp off of him, with little success. He managed to wrangle their joined frames into a sitting position before answering.

"Just a little justified retaliation," he said simply. Starscream cocked his head.

"What are you talking abou-," he cut himself off and groaned. "The glue…"

"Got it in one."

"Don't you think that this was a little excessive? I mean really…" the red Seeker sighed, putting his face in his hand.

At that moment, Skywarp finally removed his faceplates from his trinemate's neck. He looked between the other two Seekers in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, glancing back at Starscream.

Without lifting his hand from his optics, Starscream answered. "This," he said, pointing to the crashed jet at his side, "is that aft's way of getting us back for the glue prank. It was all a hoax. He scared us half to deactivating just to watch us break down afterward."

Skywarp gaped at his trine leader before turning to look at his other trinemate. Said trinemate was smirking at him. Suddenly enraged, Skywarp stood and belted Thundercracker across the face, sending the blue Seeker tumbling onto his back. The blue Seeker didn't yell or cry at all, instead he lay on his back and started to laugh, which only served to enrage Skywarp further.

"You son of a glitched-out, slag-sucking, two cred pleasure bot! I should slag you for this! Do you have any idea how worried we were?! We thought you were fragging dead! Primus damn it, STOP LAUGHING!" Skywarp screeched. He was incensed. Thundercracker could practically see steam coming out of the sides of his helm, which did nothing to stifle his laughter.

Skywarp continued to cuss out the laughing Thundercracker while Starscream glanced over at the wreckage that they had once believed was their trinemate. Now that he looked at it, he did notice some differences between the plane and their wingmate's alt mode. Frowning, Starscream stalked over to his mates and pushed Skywarp out of his was, cutting off his tirade. Glaring down at Thundercracker, he vowed to get some answers.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, once again pointing to the wrecked plane.

Thundercracker smiled as he pushed himself up. "Snagged it from an Airforce base a few days back. Left a hologram in its place to fool them long enough for me to pull this off without them call in the Autobots."

"And how did you get it to fly like that?"

"Remote control. I tweaked it a little bit to heighten its specs so it could fly closer to par with us. Launched it this morning before maneuvers and masked my own spark signature to make it seem like I was just blocking you out of the bond so you wouldn't realize that the 'Seeker' flying next to you wasn't giving off any spark radiation at all."

Starscream didn't reply, instead going back to the crash and rummaging around on the hull. After a minute or two, he pulled away with a small transmitter clutched in his hand. Standing again, he turned it over in his servos.

"If I wasn't so angry at you for pulling a stunt like this, I would commend you. Simple, but effective," he said without taking his optics from the device.

"I'm not going to commend you for anything! That was sparkless, TC!" Skywarp hissed, still fuming.

"Whatever, 'Warp. Just consider us even," Thundercracker said, turning around to take to the air.

"When have I ever done anything like this?! I don't remember ever causing you to nearly have a spark attack!"

"Maybe not, but I don't get you back after every prank. It just built up enough to require retaliation. I won't do this often, but if you do end up getting pranked by me, expect similar results."

With that, Thundercracker took to the air, leaving Skywarp shouting after him. Starscream sighed again, approaching his trinemate who was stomping on the ground and waving a fist in the air, the epitome of petulant.

"Just let it to, 'Warp. You're just sour that he got you so good."

"Oh, and like he didn't get you too!"

"I never said he didn't. But I don't go around proclaiming to be the 'King of Pranks'. I'll likely get back at him for this, but I have to hand it to him, this little set-up of his was actually rather well constructed."

Skywarp just huffed, crossing his arms.

"Say whatever you want, Skywarp. The fact still remains that he got us both. Very well, at that. I think that you have some competition for your Prankster Crown," the red Seeker added before smirking and taking to the air himself.

"I do not! He just got lucky! I'll get him back ten times better than this! Just you wait, 'Screamer!" Skywarp shouted up after him. Lifting off, he followed after his mates, leaving the human plane wreckage behind them.

:~*~:

This was actually very fun to write. The prompt was actually a drawing that I did in my journal a few weeks ago after a particularly mean April Fools day joke from my friend. It just had to be done.

Anyway, enjoy!


	3. Forgiven

Forgiven

This is a slightly slashy death-fic! You have been warned!

:~*~:

Starscream had come out of recharge that morning feeling like something was going to go wrong. That uneasy feeling had settled heavily in his tank and made him feel slightly ill, and yet, for the life of him, he could not figure out why he was feeling this way.

His trine had been getting along well for the last few weeks, the combined aerial forces had been performing better than usual, Primus, even Soundwave's little brats had been rather inactive lately. If anything the army was bored and just waiting for something to happen.

Thankfully, that something was likely going to be the raid that Megatron had planned for that afternoon. Their stores of energon were getting low, so it was necessary. But that thought did little to ease Starscream's roiling tanks.

The Air Commander was startled out of his reverie when a servo landed heavily on his shoulder. Jumping lightly, the red Seeker looked up to see Skywarp looking down at him with his customary smile plastered on his faceplates.

"Hey, Scree! You ready for the raid today? Things have been so boring lately! I'm ready to blast some Autobots!" the violet Seeker said exuberantly. Starscream couldn't help but smile lightly at his young trinemate's excitement. If the timing was right, Skywarp's moods could be absolutely contagious.

"You'll have ample opportunity to blast Autobots, Skywarp. You can stop bouncing in your seat at any time now," snarked the blur of blue that heralded Thundercracker's arrival. Skywarp stuck his glossa out at Thundercracker, and the blue Seeker rolled his optics in return. It was all in good fun though.

"Sky, why don't you go and get our rations? Movement might get you to settle down before your twitching vibrates you through the floor," TC said suddenly. Skywarp laughed before he warped off, reappearing in front of the dispenser, nearly startling Astrotrain into dropping his own ration. When the purple teleporter was gone, Thundercracker turned his attention to his trine leader.

"What's gotten into you? You seem almost melancholy this morning. I was under the impression that of the three of us, melancholy was MY default expression."

Starscream sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into me this morning. I just have this feeling of foreboding that has been hanging over my helm all morning. I don't even know where it came from, either. I don't like it…" he explained. Thundercracker's expression shifted, going from neutral to concentrating.

"Do you think that it has something to do with the raid?" he asked finally.

"Like I said, I don't know. Maybe if I knew I could prepare for it or write it off as just a nervous tick. We've been inactive for so long, it could just be excitement jitters," Starscream paused, "You know, now that I say that out loud, that seems to be the most logical explanation. I'm sure it's nothing."

Thundercracker furrowed his brow, unconvinced. Starscream didn't seem all that sure…

"Are you sure that's it? Do you want to tell me anything? You know I'll always listen to you if you have something you want to say, Scree."

"I know, but I see no reason to burden you with pointless thoughts. I'm positive it's nothing, but thank you for the offer, TC."

Thundercracker didn't get a chance to reply before Skywarp reappeared with rations for the three of them. As soon as he sat down, the purple Seeker took off on an excited tirade that almost was enough to make Starscream forget about any worries he'd had. Almost.

:~*~:

That foreboding feeling was back. And now it had spread from his tanks to the rest of his frame, causing his servos to shake, his wings to tremble, and his optics to dart randomly around the battlefield in search of some source for his anxiety. His trine was in the air, Soundwave was to his left directing the Combaticons in the production of energon cubes, and Megatron was a ways off on the right engaged in his usual tussle with the Prime. It was all frighteningly normal. So why was he so antsy?

Starscream watched at Megatron managed to throw Optimus off of him and shoot at him from afar before turning to glare (because he never could just glance or look, it was always a glare) at Starscream. The Decepticon tyrant was yelling something at him, but Starscream was too busy watching several things unfold at once in horrifying slow motion.

While Megatron had his back turned, Optimus had gotten back to his pedes and was now making a headlong charge at the Warlord's back. And for once, Megatron would have been caught unaware by his opponent, if Skywarp hadn't taken it upon himself to throw himself out of the air and tackle the Autobot leader around the waist, thrusters still ignited and providing extra push to his attack. After dragging the Autobot back a few hundred yards, Skywarp spun in midair, using his momentum to throw the larger Autobot through the air.

Optimus Prime landed on his back with an almighty huff from his vents and before the semi could recover, the purple jet unleashed a volley of shots from his arm-mounted guns. The lasers penetrated the Prime's armor in several places, even causing the truck-former to cry out in surprise and pain. The attack continued until several other Autobots ran up, guns blazing, to defend their leader and chased Skywarp back into the sky.

Starscream had to mentally applaud his trinemate. Say whatever you wanted about Skywarp's intelligence; he was still very effective in battle when he put his processor to it.

Megatron, however, seemed less than impressed by Skywarp's display. In fact, he seemed upset that Skywarp had had the nerve to attack what he considered to be his rival, and his alone to fight and dismantle.

Before Starscream could do anything to warn or prepare the teleporter, Megatron raised his cannon and fired at his retreating violet form. The blast struck home on Skywarp's fuselage, tearing through the light flight metal and searing the circuitry underneath. Starscream could hear Skywarp's pained cry over both the comm lines and over he trine bonds, followed by Thundercracker's panicked shout. The purple jet spiraled out of control and impacted the ground at a truly sickening speed, churning up the earth and foliage around him.

Time seemed to come to a complete, shuddering halt the moment Skywarp's frame did. Everyone on the battlefield seemed to have fallen into a state of horrified shock. Autobots and Decepticons alike were staring at the crash with open mouths and wide optics. Megatron had just shot one of his own mechs out of the sky. Not only that, but it was likely Megatron's most loyal mech.

The stunned silence was broken by Thundercracker's voice crying out Skywarp's name with panicked desperation. The blue jet landed next to the wreckage that was Skywarp, falling to his knees and pulling the battered frame into his arms. The next thing Starscream knew, he was kneeling in the dirt beside his blue trinemate, trying to reassure himself that Skywarp was alright. The readings he got back from his scans were not good. Not good at all.

Skywarp was missing one wing at the shoulder, the appendage having snapped off in the roll when he crashed. There was also a gaping hole in his chest, exposing burnt circuitry and ruptured fuel lines as well as a flickering gold light coming from the exposed spark chamber. He was losing fluid fast. His energon was creating a very disturbing puddle of spreading pink around their knees and pedes. Starscream didn't know what to do. For the first time in his function, Starscream was completely helpless to do anything!

Another presence suddenly filled his vision as the Autobot medic-Ratchet, he believed his name was- settled down next to them and scanned over their trinemate's prone form. Thundercracker refused to release Skywarp while the medic worked, and Ratchet didn't ask him to. Minutes passed in agonizing silence, but eventually Ratchet pulled his hands out of Skywarp's chassis, shaking his head sadly as he did so.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing that I can do for him. His spark chamber is cracked. It's leaking energy and I can't stop it. I've given him some painkillers to make his passing less painful… I'm so sorry," the white medic said softly, backing away from the Command Trine.

Starscream couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel his hands or his wings, and his spark felt small and cold in its chamber. He could somewhat sense that the battle had broken out again once their little side show was dealt with, he could have sworn that he could hear the order to retreat from their supreme leader. But at this point he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't care if one of those blasted Judo Twins came up behind him and blew his processer out, so long as they put TC out before him. He didn't want to leave him here alone should the Autobots decide to eliminate a vulnerable officer.

Thundercracker whimpered and pulled Skywarp closer to him. Starscream shuttered his optics trying to will them to stop watering, not having much success in the matter. He looked up when Skywarp wheezed out a sound that could have sounded like their designations if he really listened. Skywarp's optics were lit, however dimly, and he was looking at his two trinemates with a small, pained smile on his face.

"I…I guess messed up…huh?" the purple Seeker said softly.

"N-no," Starscream reset his vocalizer, "You did nothing wrong. You did great. You incapacitated the Prime. Not many can say that they managed to do that. Even Megatron."

"Heh… Yeah, it really was something…" he paused. "Guys, I d-don't want you to be too sad… Okay…? W-we all knew that d-!" Skywarp coughed, bringing up a mouthful of energon. The pink life fluid splattered all over Thundercracker's cockpit, making him shudder. Starscream reached out and stroked his forehelm, trying to calm him.

"It's okay, Sky. Calm down, alright?"

It wasn't okay. It wasn't going to be alright. Skywarp seemed to be the calmest of the three considering the situation. Thundercracker was venting heavily, clearly close to tears, but trying to hold them back for Skywarp's sake. Starscream wasn't much better. He had coolant misting his optics, but was actually managing to speak in a steady voice.

Skywarp pressed his face into Starscream's blue servo, speaking again. "Don't be too sad… I'll wait for you, okay?"

Thundercracker let out a shaky, humorless laugh. "H-he's being oddly poetic, isn't he?" Skywarp laughed softly in return, nuzzling his helm against Thundercracker's cockpit and the blue Seeker's breathing hitched.

"I'll… wait for you… Love you…"

"We love you too, Sky," the other two Seekers said in unison.

"See you later…"

And then he was gone. The purple frame slumped, completely limp, color draining and leaving a dull, dead grey in its place.

Starscream heard his blue trinemate gasp out Skywarp's name before burying his face in the dead mech's neck cables, wings shuddering in pent up anguish. Starscream himself didn't get a chance to react before his comm flared to life and Megatron's voice hissed into his head.

:Starscream! What are you doing? Get your useless carcass into the air, now! We're done here!:

The Air Commander didn't react to their leader's threat. He sat there in silence, still staring at the hollow husk of a mech that had once been his trinemate. He'd killed him.

Megatron had killed him!

:Starscream! I gave you and order!:

Starscream's numbness gave way to rage. :You can take your order and shove it up your tailpipe.: he answered calmly.

:I am not in the mood for your insubordination, Starscream. Follow my orders, or be destroyed! Just like your pathetic trinemate!:

Starscream's helm snapped up and he felt Thundercracker twitch beside him. This was Megatron's fault. He attacked Skywarp. He killed Skywarp.

And he would pay.

~Thundercracker, get up. We're going to destroy the thing that took Skywarp from us.~

Thundercracker sent his assent over the bond and rose from his position on the ground. The two Seekers blasted off into the sky together, weaving and darting around one another with a grace that came from millennia of flying side by side. They approached the retreating Decepticon army at speeds that no human plane could hope to match, and only gained speed at they got closer. Megatron glanced at them, sensing his Second in Command approaching and looked mildly startled to see the two Seekers flying toward him at such a speed.

His confusion evaporated into anger when the Seekers opened fire on him, ignoring the other Decepticons and focusing their lasers on him. The silver tyrant roared in rage and fired his cannon on the jets. The Air Commander and his Lieutenant split away from one another- Thundercracker going right, Starscream left.

The rest of the Decepticon forces scattered. There was no sense in staying close to their leader when he was dealing with two energon-crazed Seekers, as "dealing" usually meant trying to shoot them out of the sky.

Starscream noticed a few Decepticons raising weapons to try and help their leader with the rogue jets and sent a silent command to Thundercracker across their bond. Then he watched as the blue Seeker banked around and flew to the center of the hovering army. Meanwhile, Starscream darted straight up, climbing vertically and feeling the distinct hum of his mate's sonic generator filling the air around them.

Star off lined his audios at the last second before Thundercracker unleashed his attack. The enhanced sonic boom reverberated through the sky, making the very air he soared through quiver and shake. Thundercracker had always held back with his sonics in battle, not wanting to harm his fellow Decepticons with the effects, but now he had no such compunctions. He held nothing back this time, releasing a blast strong enough to stun heavier mechs instantly and send lesser ones tumbling back toward the Earth with fritzing systems.

Starscream looped back around for another pass at the Decepticon Warlord, noting that over half of their forces were now careening out of control, plummeting back to the planet's surface, while Thundercracker was making quick work of the ones that managed to stay in the air. Setting his sights back on Megatron, Starscream fired a pair of missiles at the silver mech before diving past him and banking for another pass.

The missiles hit, exploding on contact. Megatron roared in pain and anger, rounding on his Second in Command with the intent to blast him out of the sky he claimed to own. Starscream fired another set of missiles, following that with a volley of fire from his null rays.

Megatron managed to dodge the onslaught of fire and returned it with a blast from his fusion cannon. Starscream swept to the side and continued on his heading. After a few more missiles and laser blasts, Megatron was getting fed up with his Second's games and aimed for a new target. Starscream followed the sight of Megatron's cannon and felt his engines almost stall.

Thundercracker.

The blue jet was grappling with Blitzwing in root mode. He was seemingly unaware of the deadly cannon aimed at the junction of his wings- unaware of the impending doom hovering above him.

Starscream kicked up his speed, transforming as he did so. The thought of losing his other trinemate was enough to make his spark clench in fear. He would not allow it. He could not allow it!

The red Seeker rammed his body into the solid chassis of the Warlord. The blow caused the shot from Megatron's cannon to go wide. Instead of striking Thundercracker between the wings, where it would have killed him, the shot clipped his wing.

After Starscream rammed into his body, Megatron brought his elbow down on the attacking jet. He struck him between the wings, denting the flight metal. Starscream cried out in pain and tried to pull away.

Megatron didn't allow it.

The tyrant got a firm grip on the Seeker's wings before bringing his knee up, striking Starscream in the chest. His cockpit shattered. Golden glass fragments rained down to the ground below, glinting in the sun as they fell. Megatron then pulled the red Seeker up, face to face with him and sneered at the gasping jet. He gripped Starscream around the throat and brought his free hand to one of the shoulder mounted null rays. Starscream gasped again as the gun was ripped out of its mount, the process then repeated on the other side. Megatron dropped the weapons and then leaned in close to the Seeker's audio.

"This is your fault, Starscream," he hissed. "It's on your helm that Skywarp is dead, just as Thundercracker's will be."

Starscream shook his head and tried to struggle out of Megatron's hold. The tyrant only laughed and continued.

"Oh, yes, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to tear his spark out of his chest and I'm going to make you watch. You'll have to listen to his broken and terrified screams until it all just stops. And you'll be alone."

Starscream shuddered. That was his true fear. Being alone. Alone with no one to put him back together when Megatron destroyed his mind and body. His trinemates had always been there to piece him back together and now Megatron wanted to take the only thing that provided him with any sanity away.

"You know, maybe before I kill him, I'll have a little fun with him. I've always wanted to see what you've been keeping from me."

The red Seeker's mind stalled. Megatron wanted what? He wanted to- No! He couldn't allow that! Thundercracker would- He would break! It would destroy him!

Starscream let his claws slide out for the first time in years. This was more than just vengeance or another of his twisted power-plays. This was defending what was his!

"Thundercracker is dominant, right? Does he still have his se- AUGH!" Megatron's taunt was cut off as Starscream swiped his claws across the Warlord's optics. With an almighty screech, he tore into the silver plating, shredding, rending, and gouging anything within his reach.

Megatron let go of the hysterical Seeker, trying to put some distance between himself and those claws now dripping with his energon. He was blind in one optic, unbalanced, and needed to get away before he could retaliate. Starscream followed. Still screeching in a language that Megatron could not understand, he laid blow after blow upon the silver plating, ripping new holes in the normally impenetrable armor.

Megatron was losing too much energon. He was losing his ability to fight back. He brought up his cannon in a last ditch attempt to halt Starscream's advance. Starscream only screeched louder and shot forward and wrapped himself around Megatron's arm. Gripping the cannon, he ignited his thrusters in a burst of speed, wrenching the Warlord's arm to the side until it came off at the shoulder. Lines tore, cables snapped, and the whole limb went flying through the air, cannon and all.

Starscream then whipped around to attach himself to Megatron's back. Digging his claws into the sides of the tyrant's helm, he braced his pedes on his spinal strut. The Seeker's thruster's once again flared, sending searing pain throughout Megatron's back and chest. He could feel the plating melting as the heat from the powerful flight engines was pressed against his chassis. Finally, the heat melted through his spinal connections, cutting off all feedback to his lower half.

Megatron's thrusters cut out, his legs went limp, he was now completely at Starscream's mercy in the air. Starscream didn't hold on to him, however. When the Seeker pulled his pedes away from the melted mess that was Megatron's back, he rolled them, flipping helm over aft in the air and dragging the tyrant's nearly insensate frame with him by the helm.

Coming out of his flip, the Air Commander let go, flinging Megatron straight down at the ground. The silver mech tumbled, careening toward the surface of the planet in an uncontrolled and graceless drop.

He hit the ground hard. His impact created a small crater in the soil and kicked up enough dust to completely obscure his frame from view. Looking up to the sky, the last thing he saw was a flash of white wings and blue pedes.

Starscream landed shortly after Megatron had. He came down thruster first on top of the tyrant's helm. Metal crunched and buckled, mechanical solutions erupted upward and coated Starscream's legs and chest in a ghastly mixture of energon and hydraulic fluid.

Straightening to his full height, Starscream stepped off the dulling grey/silver frame and out of the crater. He glanced up at the Decepticons remaining in the air and the mix of factions on the ground, they all wore shocked expressions and a few of them looked like they were ready to purge. He found he didn't care.

He had won. He had defeated Megatron and in doing so had defended his remaining trinemate from a horrible fate, as a trine leader should.

Taking a deep in vent of air, the red Seeker released a deafening screech from his vocalizer. It was technically a cry that reinforced his claim over his trinemates and his dominance over the former Decepticon lord. It was a cry that let everyone know that he was the victor. He was in control. He was stronger.

And he was grieving.

He cut off his cry when he heard another pair of thrusters land next to him. Onlining his optics, he glanced to his side to see Thundercracker standing there. The blue Seeker was shifting on his pedes, glancing between his beaten and bloody trine leader and the mess that he had made of Megatron.

Starscream chirred low in his chest and approached the other Seeker. Standing face to face with Thundercracker, he placed a clawed hand on the back of TC's neck pulling so that their forehelms rested against one another. Starscream continued to purr as the other Seeker's own rumble joined him. Thundercracker was again acknowledging him at trine leader and the victor in the fight and offering his support to his grieving superior.

"Holy slag! That was brutal!" someone called out, breaking the tranquil trance that the Seekers had fallen into.

Starscream glanced up to see that the Autobots had come closer to them. Several of them were staring at Megatron's corpse in a mix of revulsion and relief, just like Sideswipe was, as he had been the one who had spoken.

Protective programming was still active in his processor, making him growl low in his throat and move to stand in front of his trinemate. Sideswipe put up his servos and backed away a few steps. Ratchet stepped up in his place.

"Easy, Starscream. We mean you no harm. Would you like me to check over your injuries?" he inquired softly. Starscream was half inclined to growl at him again when Thundercracker's voice broke through his bloodlust, soothing him back to coherency.

~Star, let him look you over. Please, for me?~

He glanced at his blue trinemate, taking in his pleading expression, before turning back to the Autobot medic.

"I'll allow you to come closer, but no one else. Try anything funny, and I'll send you back to your faction in pieces."

"Noted. It will just be me," Ratchet said slowly as he approached, keeping his servos up and displayed. When he reached the Seeker's side, he urged him to sit so he could get a better look at him. Thundercracker pulled him down and the medic set to work on his injuries.

"That was quite a display up there," Ratchet said softly, judging the red Seeker's reaction before continuing. "What did he do to provoke such violence? Especially after so long?"

Starscream hissed lowly, showing his unhappiness at the question. The medic made no move to indicate that he was afraid of the Seeker's outburst.

"Come on, you've been trying to usurp Megatron for centuries now. Why did you result to this particular brand of brutality now?" He paused. "Was it because of Skywarp?"

Now both Starscream and Thundercracker flinched. That had been the initial reason for their attack on the Decepticon Warlord, but Starscream's primal programming didn't activate until Megatron had threatened to violate and kill his final trinemate. Perhaps Starscream was still shaken from losing one, and the prospect of losing the other was the trigger. Either way, it still didn't change the fact that Skywarp was dead. Their trine was incomplete, shattered, and broken. But Starscream still had one to protect. And protect him, he would.

"Skywarp was the catalyst. My primal battle programming didn't activate fully until Megatron threatened to deactivate Thundercracker as well. He had already offlined one of my trinemates, and I couldn't do anything. At the very least, I had to try and stop him from doing it again…" he paused and turned to Thundercracker. "I couldn't live with myself if I had let him hurt you the way he planned to if I could have done something about it…"

Thundercracker wilted, wings drooping low in sadness. He leaned forward and nuzzled against Starscream's shoulder, prompting Starscream to nuzzle back.

When he pulled away, the red Seeker looked out past the medic at his side to the rest of the Autobot army. He spotted the Prime standing tall amongst his men, still visibly wounded but refusing to stay down. Starscream had always secretly admired the Autobot leader for that.

With that in mind, he summoned his courage and willed his wings to flare out proudly.

"Optimus Prime, as the new Decepticon leader, I wish to extend a proposal for ending our Great War," he called out. There was a shocked hush that spread through the mechs surrounding him. Ratchet paused in his work to glance at his patient in confusion, while Thundercracker looked somewhere between amazed and alarmed. Unsurprisingly, Optimus recovered first.

"I'm listening, Starscream. You have already made a monumental step in ending our Great War," the larger mech stated, gesturing to the greyed out wreck behind the Seekers. This prompted a small laugh from his men. "But, if I may ask, why this sudden interest in ending our war now?"

Starscream seemed to mull over his answer for a moment before looking back up and the large red and blue mech.

"Under any other circumstances, I would gladly continue to fight until the Decepticons proved victorious," there was a growl that floated through the Autobot ranks, but he continued, "But I no longer have any interest in continuing as pointless war that has already taken too much from me. I never really thought very deeply about all that we, as a race, have lost. But losing something so dear to me so quickly, and by one of my own faction no less, has put things into harsh contrast."

The Autobots were silent. Even the Decepticons that had remained in the area were quiet. They all seemed to be hanging on the Air Commander's every word. The fact that his voice seemed to have softened from its usual nasal whine only served to hold their attention tighter.

Starscream continued. "I don't want to lose anything else to a pointless fight that will likely only lead to the extinction of our race." He subtly put a tender arm around his remaining trinemate. "I plan on keeping what is most important to me safe. Today has proven that can be near impossible to accomplish in times of war."

The Prime nodded. "I accept your offer, Starscream."

The words were like a weight lifted off of Starscream's shoulder struts. He actually smiled and pulled Thundercracker a little bit closer. They were so close. So close to getting out of this millennia long war and leaving all these bad memories of death, pain, and injustice behind them. But as fate would have it, Starscream just couldn't have what he wanted on the first go.

"Optimus! How can you trust him?! This is Starscream we're talking about! Now that he has leadership of the Decepticons, he'll likely use this as an excuse to get on our good sides and then take us all out when we least expect it!"

Starscream growled. That was Cliffjumper. It was well known among the Decepticon ranks that that particular minibot had prejudice issues on par with some Seekers when regarding ground-based mechs. Of all the Autobots, he was by far the most close-minded. And to top it all off, he also had no reservations about announcing those close-minded opinions.

"Now Cliffjumper, I for one think that Starscream's display has been quite convincing. I have no reason to believe that he is deceiving us," Optimus tried to console.

"What part of 'He's a Decepticon' aren't you all understanding? He's known for underhanded tactics and stabbing mechs in the back. This is just another one of his tricks! It's all a ruse! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if getting Skywarp killed was all a part of his plan!"

There was a startled gasp throughout the gathered mechs. The Autobots looked appalled that Cliffjumper had even said such a thing, while the Decepticons looked scared. Everyone knew that the Seekers had a bond. While no one really knew the extent of that bond, it was safe to say that Cliffjumper had just dug his own grave.

Starscream on the other hand, had stiffened like a board. His wings flared out in offence and a low growl started deep in his chest and spread out until it was vibrating his entire frame. Thundercracker was displaying a similar reaction, though most would argue that his growl was more menacing sounding with how deep his voice was. The blue Seeker moved to stand, intent on stalking over and pounding the small red nuisance into the ground for his insolence. Starscream pulled his trinemate back down and move to stand himself. Ratchet didn't make any move to stand. Whatever Starscream had planned for Cliffjumper, the red minibot had earned.

Standing to his full height and stalking over to the gathered Autobots, Starscream looked like vengeful wrath incarnate. Cockpit still cracked, wings held high and taught, claws still out and ready, and an ugly snarl marring his handsome faceplates, anyone would think twice before crossing him. The drying energon still clinging to his frame just added to the threatening picture he painted. No one dared to stop him as he moved forward, and soon he stood before the little red minibot, towering over him in a full display of rage and ire.

"So," he addressed the glaring minibot, "You think that I would sink so low as to ask Megatron to kill my trinemate, my bondmate, just for a chance to take up the mantle of leadership? Is that what you think, Autobot?" he hissed.

"Yeah, that's what I think! Just look at all the other innocent lives you've taken! What's one more, right?"

Oh, Primus. This Autobot just didn't know when to shut up. Starscream stared at the little insolent mech that had dared to his honor, his dedicaton, and most importantly, his commitment to his mates. His wings flared out wider in warning to anyone who would possibly come to the minibot's aid before speaking again.

"You think you're so smart. You think that you and your comrades are the answers to all the problems that Cybertronian kind has faced. You like to think that you and your friends are infallible and just, when you really have absolutely no idea what it means!" He pulled back to stare at several other Autobots as he spoke. "Look at all of you, standing there preaching peace and equality to all mechs and femmes! But what you don't tell anyone when you make these speeches is that you don't intend to extend that equality to anyone bearing a purple sigil! All you see when you look at us is a bunch of murderers and criminals! You never bothered to look below the armor and the angry faces to see what we actually were!"

He pointed up into the air at the hovering Decepticons, starting at Astrotrain and Blitzwing. "You never, ever thought that under all the anger and ambition there could have been a pair of mercenaries looking to actually make a change!" He shifted his finger to the Constructicons. "Or a group of brothers hired by a powerful, rising leader and seeing it as their ticket out of poverty!" Soundwave. "Or even a father just hoping to see a brighter future for his offspring."

Starscream lowered his arm, his voice dropping to a whisper with the motion. "And you most certainly never thought that there could have been a worried bondmate just trying to keep his mates from suffering the same fate as his city." The red Seeker looked out at the rest of the stunned Autobots, his face hard and… almost sad.

"I'm not saying that we haven't done wrong. We have, but we knew what we were doing. We knew that there was a shot at a better future than what we had in all the speeches and gatherings that Megatron first put on. He lost his way eventually, but for most of us, the goal has stayed the same. Equality.

"Never before did I think that I, of all mechs, would be the one telling you Autobots that you have committed just as many wrongs as we have over the millennia. The only difference is that we never claimed that we were doing it in the name of a hypothetical peace that was never there to begin with. We were fighting for it. We're still fighting for it. Only now, after losing one of the things that I tried so hard to defend, do I realize that in order to get that peace- that equality, that I promised to my mates so long ago- I will have to ask for help from the mechs that were trying to keep it from us in the first place."

The Seeker turned and started the trek back to his remaining mate. He paused suddenly and glanced over his shoulder at the stunned minibot standing amongst his fellows.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, Cliffjumper. I hope that you can feel proud of what you do now that you know that you have just as much energon on your hands as I do on mine."

With that, he walked the rest of the way back to his mate's side. He caressed the side of Thundercracker's face and whispered something to him in Seekercant. The blue Seeker nodded and walked with his trine leader to retrieve the frame of their fallen mate. With Skywarp's frame safely cradled in Thundercracker's arms, Starscream turned back to the Prime. He stood tall, but his wings were drooping as if they were too tired to stay in their normal proud position.

"I will comm you when I have recovered enough to meet you in person. We can discuss the terms of a cease fire then," he stated softly.

The Prime nodded. The Air Commander nodded back before turning to the rest of the Decepticons.

"Decepticons, return to base."

With that, the entire army lifted off as one, taking off in the direction of the ocean, leaving the Autobots staring after them with confused and maybe slightly admiring optics. When they were gone from sight, Optimus gave the order to head for home. The entire Autobot army transformed and took off down the road.

Not a word was spoken the entire way back.

:~*~:

Holy fragging FUCK! That was long! It was originally supposed to only be as long as the other two chapters, but just got longer and longer until it reached 13 pages all on its own. This will likely be the longest installment as well as one of the only ones with a serious tone to it. I like writing stuff that is more fun and doesn't take nearly as long…

Anyway, enjoy!


	4. Last Night

Last Night

Inspired by "Last Night" by Good Charlotte. I own neither the song nor Transformers!

:~*~:

Slag, what did I DO last night?! was Skywarp's first thought as he rose from recharge. His helm was pounding, his tanks were roiling, and he just all around didn't feel good. There was the aftertaste of high grade in his mouth and the smell of polish clinging to his plating that most certainly didn't belong to him.

Did I come home with someone last night? Ugh, my helm… He bent over at the waist, clutching his helm and whining in the back of his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up with a hangover this bad. Last night must have been wild!

"Lights: activate to 15%," Skywarp whispered. The lighting in his room came up minutely and allowed him to get a look at his frame. There were a few dents on his body that hadn't been there before. His hips and forearms had finger-shaped blemishes and scratches from where someone had obviously grabbed at him (with much enthusiasm, if he were to guess). There were also a few paint transfers on his legs and torso that had him wondering who had been with him last night.

I don't know anyone with that shade of blue… he thought. True enough, there were several streaks of royal blue paint across his thighs and hips.

Fragging Primus, who was here? Why can't I remember?

Just as he thought that, his comm went off. He had two messages.

The newest one was from Starscream. It looked to be nothing more than a brief, if mildly offensive, query as to if Skywarp was still planning on meeting him later to go over flight patterns.

The older of the two was from a comm signature that he didn't recognize. Curious, he opened it up.

Thanks.

That was all it said. No name, no address, just thanks.

Now he was really confused. He'd obviously brought someone home with him last night, but for the life of him, he could not remember who!

"Maybe Starscream knows who I took home last night. He was at the bar last night, I know that much. I'll ask him later this cycle," the purple Seeker said to himself. Heaving himself off of the berth (and making a note to clean the dried fluids off of it later), he walked to the wash racks in his apartment and tried to get himself clean.

Screamer had screeched at him for less than being unhygienic…

:~*~:

"I don't know what your issue is. You've had one-night stands before. Why should this one be any different?" Starscream asked from his seat across from Skywarp. The young Winglord was leaning back in his chair with a glass of refined energon in his servo. His face was a mixture of boredom and exasperation, a face that he seemed to take up quite often when dealing with his purple trinemate.

"I've told you before, Scree. Normally, I have no problem with one-night stands," he chose to ignore Starscream's almost inaudible comment of 'Obviously' and continued to talk. "I mean, 'facing is just 'facing. But normally, I can remember who I had said one-night stand with! I seriously have no memory of last night!"

"So, your memory retention protocols are faulty. This honestly doesn't come as much of a surprise."

"Scree, be serious here!"

"I'm always serious, Skywarp. I am speaking the complete truth here."

Skywarp sulked in his seat. "I hate you, Screamer," he hissed, intentionally using the nickname that he knew Starscream hated. The white Seeker gave him an impressive scowl back before sighing and leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table between them.

"Look, why is this so important to you all of a sudden? What difference will it make if you remember the random slagger that you took into your berth last night?"

Skywarp paused. "I honestly don't know. I just don't like not remembering. I feel like I might be missing something important here."

The Winglord sighed and swirled the energon in his glass. "I'm sorry, Sky. But I honestly don't know what to tell you. After we went our separate ways last night, I didn't see you at all. I was pursuing an interest of my own at the time. I didn't get the chance to get a look at who you were talking to."

"Oh, yes. An interest that came in the form of a tall, white space shuttle," Skywarp scoffed.

"Oh, stop it! The point is that I can't help you here. You'll have to figure out who it was on your own, if it means that much to you!"

"But where do I start? I don't even remember leaving the club!"

"Well, Soundwave was the DJ last night. Maybe you could ask him if he ever saw you leave with someone."

"Ugh! But I hate talking to Soundwave! He gives me the creeps!"

"But, it's a place to start. You don't have to like him, but he's observant. He could at least point you in the direction of someone who would know, if he didn't know himself."

"You really think that he would know, Star?"

"I don't know. But it's the best I've got, given the circumstances."

:~*~:

Skywarp had never been in this part of Vos before. It was surprisingly… Average.

The only parts of the city that he was really familiar with were the slums where he grew up and the Noble District that had become his second home since trining to Starscream. This area was for more middle class citizens and so naturally, he didn't come around here much. But this was the place that Soundwave had said he could find some help.

He shuddered. Soundwave had always creeped him the slag out. Being a telepath, he knew what you were going to say before you said it, but he also didn't really say anything unless someone addressed him directly. It always had given Skywarp the impression that he was silently mocking him. The slag-faced creeper…

Pulling himself out of his thoughts with a twitch of his wings, Skywarp turned his attention back to the buildings he was passing. Soundwave had told him that he had in fact seen Skywarp with another Seeker last night. While he never bothered to learn the mech's name, he knew that he was related to the famed Rainmaker trine. Now Skywarp was wandering the streets of some middleclass domestic neighborhood looking for the right domicile.

After several wrong turns and a few backtracks (yes, despite the fact that he had a GPS and the power of teleportation, he was positively terrible with directions), he managed to find the right address. Pressing the buzzer, he stepped back and waited.

The door was answered by a blue Seeker, but Skywarp immediately noticed that it wasn't the same shade that he had found on his armor that morning. The blue Seeker let out a yawn and leaned heavily on the doorframe as he stared at Skywarp through optics half-lidded in exhaustion.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" he asked. The purple Seeker wasn't sure whether or not to be worried. This mech looked like he was about to fall over.

"Uh… Yeah, I was wondering if you Rainmakers had a relative that went to a nightclub last-!" Skywarp was cut off as the other Seeker suddenly leaned forward, optics flickering off. His slightly larger frame slumped down and forced the teleporter to lean forward to catch him. Skywarp looked down at his unanticipated burden in alarm. Was there something wrong with him? Was he hurt? And most importantly, how did he get him to wake up and answer his question?

"Hey, Stormfront! Who was at the door!" came a call from inside. Skywarp looked up to see a yellow Seeker step into the doorframe. Much to the teleporter's befuddlement, the new Seeker didn't look at all surprised to see Skywarp holding his unconscious trinemate.

"I-uh… I don't know what happened. He just-," Skywarp started to babble, trying to defend himself.

"Don't worry, Squirt. He does this quite often. It's just an irritating little glitch that knocks him into recharge at very inconvenient times," the yellow Seeker replied, reaching out to take his blue companion from Skywarp's arms. The purple Seeker passed Stromfront off to his trinemate and took a step back as a precaution.

"So, did you want somethin', Squirt?" the yellow mech asked, easily supporting his companion against his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to know if you guys had a relative that went to a nightclub last night," Skywarp stated, somewhat awkwardly.

"All of us did. What of it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if one of them was blue…? Not like him," he clarified, pointing to Stormfront, "But a lighter blue."

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I-um… I mean… it was just that…" Skywarp was fumbling. "You know what, never mind."

Skywarp turned to fling himself into the air and away from the awkward situation. He was just finishing his checks and ready for launch when he heard the yellow Seeker speak up behind him.

"Hey, Squirt! Hold on!" he said, shifting his unconscious trinemate in his arms and reaching out to him. Skywarp froze, but turned around with a small frown on his faceplates.

"My designation is Skywarp. Not 'Squirt'."

The yellow Seeker waved his servo in dismissal.

"Whatever you say, Squirt," he said, he had a small smirk on his face that was reminded Skywarp of Starscream. "Listen, I don't know why you're here, but you came all this way looking for him, so let me give you a hand.

"Yes, we were at a nightclub last night. Yes, there was another blue Seeker with us. No, he does not live here."

Skywarp seemed to wilt a little bit, making the other mech smile.

"Oh, relax Squirt. I'm going to assume that the mech you're looking for is our cousin. We occasionally drag him out of his house so he has some social interaction. Primus knows that bitlet doesn't get enough of that…"

"Do you think you could give me his address?" Skywarp asked him.

"I suppose, but why are you looking for him? Did he do something to torque you off? Because that is just not like him."

Skywarp averted his optics, feeling heat rise in his cheek plates. Shifting on his thrusters, he tried to explain himself.

"Well, you see… I mean, I… I was just, um…"

"Yes?" the yellow mech asked. Primus, he was being cruel. Skywarp normally didn't have a problem swapping stories of mechs and femmes that he had interfaced with, but this was a family member. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that most mechs didn't like hearing that you 'faced a member of their family unit into the ground. And they liked it even less when you forgot about them in the morning…

"I, uh, may have… gone home with him… and… well…" he just couldn't get it out. He prepared himself to get a door slammed in his face.

To his surprise, the yellow Seeker started laughing, laughing so hard that he dropped his blue trinemate in favor of gripping his midsection in the throes of his mirth.

"Oh, Great Primus! That's hilarious! You banged my little cousin!"

Ok, now Skywarp was confused. This was the total opposite reaction he had been expecting. It must have shown on his facepates, because when the laughing mech looked up at him, his composure deteriorated further.

"O-oh, FRAG is that funny! Seriously, mech, you must be a miracle worker! I've been trying to get him laid for over half a vorn now!" the yellow mech gasped between vents. Eventually, he managed to pull himself together somewhat and stand up straight, though he was still leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Ok, well first of all, I'm not going to beat you or slam the door in your face. As far as I'm concerned, you must be Primus' gift to interface."

Skywarp, still stunned, just nodded. The yellow mech just laughed again.

"I'll give you his address, but I want one thing in return."

Skywarp raised an optic ridge. What on Cybertron could this mech want from him?

"Tell me: who topped?" he asked, smirking widely. The purple Seeker's vents stuttered. This Seeker had some serious ball bearings! He didn't know how to respond, even if he could have provided an honest answer! That was just another piece of information that his hangover had robbed from him.

"I-I don't… uh, exactly… remember…" he finally managed to stutter out. Much to his dismay, this comment only served to make the yellow Seeker laugh harder. The other mech no longer had the control to stay standing. He tumbled to the ground, clutching his sides and rolling back and forth as much as his wings would allow.

"Novastorm, you're going to get us reported again with all the racket you're making," came another, calmer voice. Skywarp glance up from his cackling companion to see yet another Seeker enter the doorway. This one was green and easily recognized at Acidstorm, leader of the Rainmakers. "Can I help you with something?" the trine leader asked, turning to face the still stunned Skywarp.

"Well, uh… your trinemate was going to give me your cousin's address…" he replied. Acidstorm cocked an optic ridge, glancing from the purple Seeker on his doorstep to his trinemate. The yellow mech's snickering had yet to cease, but he seemed to calm some in his trine leader's presence.

"Can I ask why you need to contact our cousin?"

"I… would rather not say again out here," Skywarp hunched his shoulders slightly. "You can see the reaction it got me from your trinemate."

"I'm afraid I don't feel comfortable giving out his address to total strangers without reason. I'm sorry, but I insist," Acidstorm said firmly, planting his servos on his hips.

"I…" Skywarp sighed. "Ok, I went to a nightclub last night, got wasted, and ended up coming home with someone. That someone, I now have reason to believe, was your cousin. I have no memory of last night. I just wanted to find out if he was the one and if he could fill in the blanks for me… And there are a lot of blanks to fill…"

The green Seeker said nothing. He just stared at Skywarp for a moment, before turning to pick his blue trinemate up off the floor. He straightened, pausing to give his yellow trinemate a good kick in the side, and turned to go back inside the domicile. Skywarp thought that he was just going to close the door in his face and leave him floundering.

But Acidstorm spoke, "His domicile is two sectors over, tower 4, domicile 115A. He doesn't have work this cycle, so he should be in. I suggest you go now and ask whatever questions you have before you miss him. If you end up offending or hurting him, I will be after you like thunder after lightning."

Skywarp gawked at Acidstorm. He had never expected Acidstorm to threaten him. This day was getting stranger and stranger by the astrosecond…

"You're very protective of him, aren't you?" the teleporter asked.

"My trine and I have looked after him since his creators died in an accident. He's another brother to us." With that, Acidstorm moved to go back inside, still toting his blue trinemate and pushing/kicking his yellow one. The door started to close when Skywarp suddenly called to him.

"Wait!" Acidstorm paused. "What is your cousin's designation? I'm sorry, but… I don't even remember that much…"

Acidstorm stared at him with searching optics. He started to move to close the door completely when he answered.

"Thundercracker."

:~*~:

After traveling to the designated sector (and backtracking a few more times), Skywarp finally found himself standing outside of the designated address Acidstorm had given to him. Skywarp had been standing there for a little over a breem, trying to gather up the courage to ring the buzzer.

His processor had ran away with him while he had been searching for the domicile and now questions and scenarios were buzzing around in his head unpleasantly. What if Soundwave had lied about him being related to the Rainmakers and this was a totally different mech? What if this mech wanted nothing to do with him?

What if this mech also had no recollection of the events from last night?

Okay, calm down Skywarp. You have no idea of what is behind this door and you'll never know until you actually ring the fragging buzzer! the purple Seeker chastised himself. And it was true; he would never know what had happened and who this mech was until he gathered his courage.

Taking a deep, calming vent, Skywarp pressed the button beside the door and heard the bell ring inside the domicile. He stepped back and tried to calm the whirling of his spark. He heard pedes shifting on the other side of the door and felt his vents stall. This was it.

The door slid away to reveal a Seeker. A royal blue Seeker. He was similar in size to Skywarp, but seemed to have a calmer presence about him. Starscream had always said that the purple Seeker exuded an aura of mischief, but this mech seemed to just radiate calm and composure. Strange, Skywarp would have never thought that he would have ever hit it off with a mech like this. Ususally, he did well with mechs and femmes who were a little more wild and fun loving. Well, now was the time to see if this was in fact the mech that he couldn't remember for whatever reason.

"Um, are you Thundercracker?" the purple Seeker asked. The blue mech nodded.

"I am. What can I help you with?" a soothing, deep voice asked.

That deep voice seemed to trigger something inside Skywarp. It was so familiar, so memorable. He stepped back involuntarily. He didn't even register that he had fallen to his knees, not even when the blue Seeker knelt down next to him and was asking him if he was alright.

He remembered.

He remembered meeting the blue Seeker. Remembered talking with him. Remembered taking him home and experiencing one of the most processor blowing rounds of interface he had ever experienced.

He let the memories take him away as he passed out into the blue Seeker's arms, completely unaware of the other mech calling to him.

:~*~:

Skywarp stood at the bar with Starscream. He was looking out over the crowd of mechs on the dance floor with a small smile on his face. He knew that by the end of the night, he would have found someone to go home with. It was customary of him to find a random berthmate at gatherings like this. Starscream didn't seem to mind. They had talked it over and they were both fine if their trinemate took another mech or femme into their berth as long as they were open about it. If there was one thing that Starscream valued in his trinemate, it was his inability to lie to him.

Speaking of the young Winglord, Starscream was staring at something across the room with an almost obsessive glint in his eye. Following his line of sight, Skywarp could see that his trine leader had set his sights on a large shuttle. The mech was tall and totally stood out in the crowd of shorter, darker colored dancers. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, as well.

Skywarp smirked and elbowed his trine leader in the side, jerking him out of his staring.

"Go on, Scree," the purple Seeker said over the pounding music. "Go over and talk to him. If anyone can make that big softie feel comfortable, it's you."

"It's not that I want to talk to him, but I think that I recognize him from a few of my classes at the academy. I never would have expected to see him here."

"You know him? Even better! Go on, go get a piece of that shuttle!"

"You're impossible, Skywarp! I don't want to-,"

"You don't have to interface with him! Just go over and talk to him! I know you're getting bored standing here with me! Go strike up a conversation with the science nerd!"

"Fine, maybe I will!" Starscream screeched, starting to walk away from the bar and taking his drink with him. "Go find your partner for the night, or whatever it is you do! Just don't get too overenergized. We have flight maneuvers tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you, Scree! Now go on. Get!"

Starscream stuck out his glossa at him childishly, but walked off anyway. After his trine leader left him, Skywarp turned his attentions back to the rest of the room. There were many mechs and femmes dancing, drinking, talking, and laughing around the room. Really, the whole building was free for the taking.

Spotting an interesting looking red femme, he pushed away from the bar to make his move. He was half way across the dance floor when something else caught his optic. Turning his helm, Skywarp spotted a blue Seeker standing by the wall. There was a yellow Seeker with him, laughing hysterically and draping himself all over his companion. The blue mech had a small exasperated smile on his faceplates. He obviously knew the other mech, and was not making any move to shove him off.

Just when he was about to continue his walk to the femme, he saw the yellow Seeker push himself off (somewhat unsteadily) and wander off. The blue mech stared after him, now looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Skywarp turned back to where he had seen the femme earlier and saw her dancing with another mech. He frowned a little at his misfortune, but then glance back at the blue mech against the wall. Shrugging his shoulder struts, the purple Seeker changed direction and started to approach the blue mech.

Oh well, you win some, you lose some, was Skywarp's thought as he crossed the floor. He smiled when the blue Seeker noticed him approaching. He put on a friendly face and extended an arm to brace himself against the wall next to the other Seeker.

"Hey there, can't help but notice that you're all by yourself over here." Skywarp flashed the blue mech his most charming smile. "A pretty mech such as you shouldn't have to enjoy a party alone. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. My companion just wandered off, so your company is most welcome," was the deep, silky reply.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"You're right; I don't normally frequent these kinds of scenes. My cousins dragged me here. Apparently, I need the 'social interaction'," the blue mech said, raising his fingers and curling them to indicate quotation marks. Skywarp laughed.

"Not one for crowds, are you?"

The mech shook his head. "No, not normally. I usually tend to stick to quiet places with fewer mechs. All the noise and movement wreaks havoc on my flight sensors."

"I know what you mean, but you get used to it sooner or later. Especially when you have a distraction."

Skywarp lifted his drink in example and winked. The blue mech smiled a little, turning his attention to the floor in front of him. Skywarp pushed himself off of the wall, jerking a thumb toward the bar.

"You know what? Why don't you let me buy you a drink?"

His azure companion looked up at him, looking slightly unsure.

"I don't know. I don't have the best track record with high grade. I really don't think I should…" he said. Skywarp clapped him on the shoulder good naturedly, smiling widely.

"Oh, come on! You don't have to get anything strong! I'll tell you what I'll do: I will go over to that bar and I'll get you something real mild. And if you don't want more after that, I won't push. Just let me buy one."

The other mech seemed to mull over it for a moment. Eventually, he looked back into Skywarp's optics, nodding slowly.

"I guess one won't hurt, but nothing too strong if you don't mind."

"Don't worry. It'll be mild. I'll be right back," he said, pushing off the wall and walking to the bar. He called the bartender and ordered a strong homebrew concoction for himself and a mildly spiced mix for his companion. The bartender returned, placing the drinks in front of the purple Seeker. Skywarp nodded his thanks and tossed some credits on the counter before taking the drinks and walking off.

When he returned, he handed the blue Seeker his drink and propped himself against the wall again. The blue mech nodded his thanks and took a small sip. Pulling the cube away from his lips, he stared at it, looking somewhat surprised. Skywarp smirked at him.

"Good stuff, huh? Not too strong, but has a good flavor to it," he said, pointing to the drink. The other Seeker nodded.

"It's better than I expected. Thank you."

"No problem. I actually have a friend that is partial to the drink, hence why I know of it."

"You're friend has good taste," the blue mech said, smiling at him. Skywarp found that he liked it when this mech smiled at him. It made him feel good.

"Don't tell him that. His ego is already big enough as it is. If you give it even the slightest amount of encouragement, it will soon encompass Cybertron."

The mech laughed. Skywarp found that he liked that even more than his smile.

The two talked for joor. The club had actually started to wind down when Sky felt that it would be a good time to invite him back to his apartment.

"Looks like things are calming down. Would you give me the honor of having you accompany me to my home so we can continue this conversation?" Skywarp found that he had actually meant it. This mech was so easy to talk to. He was fun, knowledgeable, and witty. In that way, he kind of reminded him of Starscream. Skywarp locked optics with the blue mech, honestly hoping he would agree.

"I don't see why not," he said with a smile. "I admit that I have really enjoyed your company tonight."

"Me too," Skywarp laughed with a blinding grin, which faltered when something dawned on him. "You know, it just occurred to me that I never asked your designation."

"It's alright. I realize that I never asked yours either," the blue mech smiled. "I'm Thundercracker."

"You can call me Skywarp."

:~*~:

Skywarp led Thundercracker into his apartment. He watched at the blue Seeker glance around, taking in his new surroundings.

"I know it's not much, but it's home," Skywarp said, rubbing the back of his neck. Thundercracker shook his head with a smile.

"I like it. It's quaint."

"Thanks TC," Skywarp said automatically. Thundercracker turned to him with a slightly shocked look on his faceplates. Skywarp backtracked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just have this bad habit of giving mechs nicknames," he defended.

"I'm not offended. It's just that no one has called me that since I was a youngling. My sire used to tease me that my designation was too long," he trailed off. Skywarp saw the slightly sad look in his optics and smiled at him.

"Well, I think it fits you."

Thundercracker smiled back, his good mood seeming to return.

"Come on, we'll finish the Grand Tour and then we can talk some more," Skywarp declared, his exuberance bleeding into his tone. Thundercracker laughed and followed him.

Skywarp finished the tour with his berth room. Walking to the berth set against one wall, he threw himself down and stretched languidly across the surface. Thundercracker came and sat next to him, letting his legs dangle over the edge.

"You have a very nice home, Skywarp. I think it suits you. Thank you for inviting me," the blue mech said, glancing at the other Seeker with him on the berth.

"Well, thank you. I don't get a lot of mechs here that say they like it. Admittedly, I don't spend a whole lot of time here myself."

"Why not?"

"Well, I find myself staying with that friend I was telling you about earlier a lot more these days. I just keep this place as a kind of fall back for when he gets into one of his moods."

"You're really close to this friend of yours, aren't you?"

"Closer than brothers really. We grew up together. But he's not the only one I'm friends with," he paused, sitting up on his elbows, "I like to think that I'm friends with you."

"I can't say that I'm adverse to that," Thundercracker replied with a chuckle.

Skywarp sat up all the way and leaned in closer. He stared into the other mech's optics, finding mirth and kindness, something that he wasn't used to seeing in mechs that he usually pursued.

"You know, if I was being completely honest with myself, I would say that I would like to be more than friends with you," he said softly. He paused trying to judge the other mech's reaction. Thundercracker just stared back at him. Skywarp took that as a positive sign and continued.

"I mean, you're funny, you're smart, and you're beautiful," he chuckled, "Though I don't think you need me to tell you that."

"Maybe I do. I don't find myself nearly as attractive or enticing as my cousins, who I grew up with. I was starting to think that there would never be another mech or femme on Cybertron that would like me for me."

"I don't know who your cousins are, but I hardly think that I would feel as strongly for them as I do for you right now, Thundercracker."

The blue mech smiled sweetly. He brought his servos up and cupped either side of Skywarp's face. His helm drifted closer to the purple mech's, making his vents catch.

"You know, I think I like it when you call me TC better," he whispered. The next moment, Skywarp felt Thundercracker press his lips to his. The teleporter felt his optics go wide, and then flutter shut. He placed a servo on Thundercracker's waist and pulled him closer as he started to reciprocate. The blue Seeker was pulled flush against him and he allowed his hands to wander. Purple fingers traced over wings, waist, chest, and hips, trying to get a feel for his partner. He could feel the armor beneath his servos heating up quickly, and found himself reacting similarly. Those black hands were moving slowly, but firmly, over his frame, lighting up his sensor net in all the right ways. Skywarp moaned in the back of his throat and began to push lightly at the other Seeker's shoulders.

Thundercracker gasped at the sensations running rampant through his systems, not really knowing how to react to them. He let Skywarp push him down, lying back on the berth and pulling the other mech on top of him. The violet mech settled above him, continuing his exploration of his partner's frame all the while. Skywarp was nearly devouring him. And, Primus, did it feel fantastic!

Skywarp ended up positioning himself in such a way that he ended up between Thundercracker's legs. The blue mech didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, Thundercracker arched and wrapped his legs around Skywarp's midsection, urging the purple mech to continue.

Skywarp didn't disappoint. All while keeping contact with his Thundercracker's lips, he let one had drift down to the blue mech's panel. He stroked the rapidly warming metal, pulling a gasp and a moan from the mech beneath him. Smirking, Skywarp pulled back and stared into Thundercracker's slightly glazed optics.

"Are you going to open for me, TC?" he asked. Thundercracker vented harshly at the other Seeker's husky tone, and sent the command for his panel to slide open.

The metal division slid away, exposing his interface array. His spike pressurized easily, sliding up between the two mechs. Skywarp's fingers drifted downward however, lightly ghosting over the mech's exposed valve. Thundercracker arched and cried out as the teleporter teased his outer nodes.

"Oh, TC… You look so beautiful like this," he whispered, loving the sounds that the reserved mech was making. He slipped a finger into the passage, nearly moaning when the blue Seeker gasped and arched into him. He leaned in and kissed the side of Thundercracker's face, trying to calm him some. "Relax. I'll go slowly. Just relax…"

Thundercracker released a vent and sagged back down onto the berth. He repositioned his hands onto Skywarp's shoulders before leaning up to press a kiss to the purple Seeker's cheek, wordlessly telling him to continue.

Skywarp pulled his hand back slowly, almost removing his digit from Thundercracker's passage, before easing it back in, starting a slow and steady motion. As he did this, he maneuvered his helm down and pressed his lips to the cables of the blue Seeker's neck. Distracting Thundercracker with nips and licks, he eased another finger into his valve, stretching his walls.

Thundercracker was nearly incoherent. He tilted his head to the side to allow Skywarp more access, all while reaching up to stroke the black wings hovering above him. He gripped the leading edges and ran his fingers all the way up to the tips, then twisting. Skywarp released a loud moan and bit down on Thundercracker's main energon line.

"Oh, Skywarp!" TC hissed. He was hot, wet, and needy. He gripped the purple shoulders once again, forcing Skywarp to look him in the optics. "Take me, Sky. I need it."

That was all the prompting Skywarp needed. He pulled back slightly and removed his fingers, replacing them with his erect spike. Glancing back up at Thundercracker's optics, he slowly eased his way in. He tried his hardest to go slow, but it was becoming very difficult with how nicely that valve was squeezing his spike. The feeling was divine!

"Oh, Primus, Sky!" he heard Thundercracker gasp. Venting sharply, he pulled back, only to thrust back in. The force of the thrust sent Thundercracker sliding forward on the berth, howling in ecstasy. Skywarp grunted, trying to keep his composure as he set a quick, but even rhythm. He quickly found himself barreling toward overload, and could see that the blue Seeker wasn't far behind him.

A particularly hard thrust forced Thundercracker to shift his hands from Skywarp's shoulders to his forearms and wrap his legs more firmly around the black jet's waist. He was close. Oh, so close! He could feel his overload approaching. This was amazing!

Skywarp suddenly leaned close to his audio, never halting in his rhythm, and rasped, "Shatter for me, TC. I want to see it."

Thundercracker whimpered. His grip on Skywarp's forearms was tight enough to dent. He was so agonizingly close!

"Let go, TC…"

That was all it took. Thundercracker's optics flew wide and flared bright. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the rising charge released itself throughout his body. His hands gripped onto Skywarps arms, leaving dents, and his back bowed off the berth, curling into a perfect arc.

Skywarp watched his partner go off and felt himself crack. The sight was too perfect and the way that valve cycled down on his spike was the final straw. His head flew back and he cried out at the euphoric sensation. He thrust one final time and emptied his transfluid into the writhing blue mech below him before he collapsed, completely spent.

After taking a klik or two to compose himself, he eventually found the strength to ease himself out of Thundercracker and settle down at his side. Glancing up at the other mech's face, he was shocked to see that he had already fallen into recharge. He looked adorable, Skywarp decided, and he didn't have the spark to wake him to clean up. With a smile, the teleporter lay back down. Shutting down his systems, he entered recharge almost immediately.

:~*~:

Skywarp came online in an unfamiliar room. He sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. There was a kitchen unit in front of him and a wall of windows behind. He also spotted a hallway that likely led to other rooms next to the kitchen. It was airy and bright, but quaint and cozy. Skywarp found he liked it.

"Oh, good. You're awake," a voice suddenly said, nearly startling Skywarp out of his plating. He whipped around to see Thundercracker standing in the door of another room that had been behind him. The mech was smiling at him, and for some reason, that alone made Skywarp feel horrible.

"How long have I been out?" he finally got the courage to ask. The blue Seeker crossed the distance between them and sat down in one of the chairs across from the couch that Skywarp had been lounging on.

"Nearly 3 joor. What happened to you? You just passed out so suddenly. I couldn't explain it," Thundercracker supplied, genuine worry crossing his features.

Skywarp glanced at the ground beside him. "I don't know what happened. I can't really explain it…"

Thundercracker paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. When he looked up at the purple Seeker again, there was slight hurt in his optics.

"Why did you ask me my designation before you passed out? Do… do you not remember what we…?" he trailed off. Skywarp sighed. He knew this was going to be hard, but he figured that it would be best to tell the other mech the truth.

"I woke up this morning and I couldn't remember anything," he glanced at Thundercracker, noting the dejected look in his crimson optics. Great, now he felt even worse, but he had to press on. "I couldn't remember what I had done last night, who I had been with, or even how I had gotten there. But there were marks on my armor. I knew that I had to have been with someone. And for some reason, my spark demanded that I piece back together my lost memories.

"I asked around to see if anyone could remember seeing me with another mech. I got mixed answers, but eventually ended up at your cousins' place. Your yellow cousin is a bit of an aft-hat, by the way." That actually got a small smile out of Thundercracker. He sighed and continued.

"Acidstorm gave me your address. I needed to find you," he said softly. He pulled himself off the couch and crossed the distance between him and the other Seeker. He knelt down so that he was closer to optic level with him. "I didn't remember what happened, but I knew I needed to find you. And now I have."

He gripped Thundercracker's servos in both of his and brought them to his face, pressing them against his forehelm and squeezing his optics shut. His voice was a hoarse whisper when he spoke next.

"I know that you have every right to be mad at me for forgetting. I won't hold it against you. But I remember now, and I want you to know that I meant everything that I said last night." He pulled back to look Thundercracker in the optics. "I still want to be more than friends with you. I might even love you!" He paused. "But whether or not we continue depends on you, TC. Whether you still want it or not…"

Thundercracker just stared at him for a while, not saying anything. His brow ridges were furrowed in a sort of sad looking grimace. Skywarp genuinely thought that the blue Seeker was going to tell him to get out of his home and never come back. And if he did, Skywarp would never say that he didn't deserve it…

Finally, Thundercracker sighed. "You know, most mechs in my situation would hold a grudge for vorn," he said softly. "But I just can't seem to find it in me to do the same. Especially when you're making that pouty face at me."

Skywarp's optics widened as Thundercracker smiled down at him. He had forgiven him.

He had forgiven him!

With a happy yell, Skywarp threw himself into the other mech's arms. Thundercracker laughed and returned the embrace.

"Thank you, TC! Thank you so much! I can't wait for you to meet 'Screamer!"

The blue Seeker gave him a questioning look. Skywarp elaborated.

"Sorry, I mean Starscream. He hates it when I call him that, but you know. I give others nicknames," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, Starscream? As in Winglord Starscream?"

"Yeah. You remember that good friend I told you about? The one who is closer than a brother to me?" TC nodded. "That's him."

"You're friends with the Winglord?!"

"Trinemates actually."

Thundercracker was staring up at him like he had grown a second head. Laughing nervously, Skywarp rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

:~*~:

Holy crap! These things just seem to get longer and longer!

Anyway, this is the latest installment of my One-Shot series. This one is a lot more graphic, and if it totally isn't completely obvious, I don't write crap like this much.

And maybe I'm the only one who likes this sort of thing, but there is just something incredibly enticing about Dominant Skywarp. I can't explain it! It's almost as enticing as Submissive Thundercracker!

So as always: enjoy, review, and fave!


	5. Psychotic

Psychotic

This is a very slashy, very depressing, AU fic! I'm taking crap-loads of liberties here! Henceforth, warned you be!

:~*~:

"And so I said, 'I don't care if it was Rumble's fault! It's on your helm for not realizing that you couldn't get your fat aft out of the vent!'"

Skywarp laughed. As much as he normally didn't like Octane, when he told stories about the misfortune of his fellow Triplechangers, it was hard not to enjoy his company. His most recent tale centered around the incident last cycle in which Blitzwing had been chasing Soundwave's little pests around the base and ended up getting stuck in a ventilation shaft above Shockwave's lab. The mono-eyed mech was livid to find out that Blitzwing had had to blast his way out, thus ruining his lab and crushing several experiments he had been working on for almost a stellar cycle.

Skywarp smiled easily as he turned his attention to the window at his left. Things had been so quiet lately and he was starting to get bored. There had better be a raid or attack in the works, because otherwise, he was going to have to find other sources of entertainment. Mech's usually ended up in the medbay by becoming said sources of entertainment.

All of a sudden, a movement outside caught his eye. There was a shuttle coming in for a landing. It was a large shuttle too. Perplexed, he turned his attention back to the grey and purple Triplechanger sitting across from him.

"Hey, Octane, what's with the shuttle? Are we expecting a large shipment, because if we are, I need to get a story straight for when I don't show up to help with unloading!"

Octane turned to look at the shuttle that was hovering above the landing pad. He smiled and shook his head. "No, that's not a shipment. I heard that we're getting new cadets from one of the training facilities on the other side of the planet. That must be the first of the bunch."

"Really? New cadets? That means new pranking targets!" the purple jet exclaimed happily.

"Yup, I hear that there is also going to be a squadron of new Seekers coming in," Octane paused, reading the identification number on the side of the shuttle. "As a matter of fact, this might be the Seeker transport now. It's coming from the right sector."

"Sweet! Newbie Seekers are the most fun to play with! If only Starscream wasn't such a dip-stick in the mud he might get some entertainment out of watching all the little bitlets run around trying to appease their superior officers. Wait, I'm still a superior officer right?"

"Yeah, you rank about on par with their instructors. So you can bug the cadets, but the instructors can beat you into submission if they feel like you are disrupting their lessons."

"Oh please, no fraggin' teacher could match me! In fact, I'm going down there to 'greet' the newbies."

With that, Skywarp disappeared with a pop of displaced air. Octane shook his helm. Skywarp was bound to cause trouble now. May as well sit back and watch the show, he thought as he glanced back out the window.

:~*~:

Skywarp reappeared on the landing pad. There were a half dozen other Decepticons that had come down here to see the disembarking soldiers. Glancing around the gathered crowd, he spotted Starscream.

The black Seeker scowled. He and Starscream had never gotten along. It was no secret that the two jets hated each other, and yet Megatron continued to put them together for mission after mission. It was actually a miracle that they even managed to work together, but fear/loyalty was a strong motivator. Starscream's fear of their leader and Skywarp's idolization outweighed their hatred for one another, enabling them to work together, at least for short periods of time. But no matter how well they worked, the loathing would always come back.

Skywarp shook his helm, trying to dislodge the line of thought, and turned his attention back to the shuttle. The bay doors opened and Seekers started to disembark, walking down the gangplank in three rows of single file lines. All the Seekers came to a complete stop before Starscream, all moving in perfect unison.

"Attention!" someone called from the back of the group. As one, the squadron of Seekers stood straighter, clicked their heels together, and saluted.

"Sir!" They cried in an eerily uniform voice. Starscream hummed in his chest, looking mildly impressed. Skywarp knew it wouldn't last, but let the cadets wallow in their hope a little bit longer.

"At ease," Starscream commanded. The Seekers relaxed, but kept an almost painfully straight posture. Glancing over the group of jets closest to him, Starscream pointed to the one in the center, effectively singling him out. "Soldier, Designation and position."

The orange and red Seeker saluted again, "Sir! Designation Solarflare! Position: trine 5B, left wing!"

"Who is your commanding officer, Solarflare?"

"That would be me," a new voice spoke. Several of the Seeker cadets heads turned to watch a blue Seeker step around from the rear of the group. He had wide blue wings, white chest and hip plates, and black servos. His voice was deep, calm, and formal, but also held a certain kind of warmth that Skywarp found he couldn't explain. And he was slagging gorgeous!

The new Seeker stood before Starscream and gave a salute of his own. "Designation Thundercracker. Rank: Aerial instructor and co-commander of Javelin Air Base."

Starscream studied the newcomer. Obviously he was puzzled about something. Signaling for Thundercracker to relax, he asked, "No trine position?"

Thundercracker shook his head. "I am untrined at the moment, sir."

Skywarp wasn't sure why, but for some reason, that little statement made him unbelievably happy. He, himself, was untrined as well! Maybe this Seeker could be the answer to his prayers (if one could even call them 'prayers'). He tried to contain his smile as he continued to listen to Starscream talk to the blue Seeker.

"So you are the one in charge of these cadets?" the red jet asked.

Thundercracker nodded. "I insisted that I come and ensure their arrival and integration into this base. I take my job very seriously," he said with a small smile. Starscream smirked back.

"I admire your dedication, Commander. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Darkmount." Starscream glanced at the cadets still standing before him, then back to their instructor. "Allow me to show you where your Seekers will be staying, and then we can set up a demonstration time within the next few cycles that will determine where they will be placed permanently."

Starscream turned and motioned for Thundercracker to follow. The blue Seeker nodded and followed the Air Commander, his cadets trailing obediently behind him.

Skywarp watched as the large group of fliers walked away before turning a corner and entering the base. His arms were crossed as he stared at the place the blue Seeker had disappeared into, contemplating. He knew that he had to get to know that Seeker. His instincts were telling him that it was of the utmost importance, and he had long ago learned to trust his instincts.

A small smirk appeared on his lips as he turned to enter the base himself. He set up an alert that would ping him when the duty roster was updated. He was going to get close to Thundercracker if it ended up deactivating him!

:~*~:

Why were the mechs he pursued always early risers?!

Skywarp was tiredly fuming from where he was lurking in the shadows. Across the courtyard, Thundercracker and Starscream were standing side-by side, attention riveted on the squadron of cadet Seekers running through their maneuvers in the air. As much as he wanted to go out there and steal away the blue Seeker's attention, he had to wait. Starscream would have to leave eventually, and when he did, that was when Skywarp would make his move.

Starscream turned to his blue companion and Skywarp turned his audios up to hear him. "Well, Thundercracker, your troops are very well trained. I'll have them on the duty roster within the next cycle or two."

"Thank you, Air Commander. I know that they will be eager to be on duty. They don't like being idle."

"That's already more than can be said for most of the dregs in this place," Starscream said, shaking his head in an exasperated motion. Glancing at the blue Seeker out of the corner of his optic, he continued, "I'll send you a ping with the duty roster for you to look over when I have one made up."

With that, Starscream nodded and strode back into the base. Thundercracker stared after him until he was out of sight, and then summoned his troops down. The Seekers landed and stood in their respective trines, each saluting their commander. Skywarp watched him say a few words to the squadron, earning a few smiles and high-fives from them, before he dismissed them. The entire squadron saluted in perfect unison before departing in a much more relaxed manner. When the last of the cadets retreated, Skywarp made his move.

Stepping out of the shadows, the black jet started walking leisurely toward his blue counterpart. He was half-way across the courtyard before he made his presence known.

"Hey there, that was quite a display you had going on up there," he called. Thundercracker turned to look at him, seeming to be faintly startled. "Sorry, hope you don't mind me watching."

"Not at all. I just didn't expect anyone else to be up this early. More than a few of the cadets were complaining about the early start time," the blue jet said back easily, turning to face Skywarp completely.

"It is a tad early for my tastes, but I wanted to see what the newbies could do," Skywarp said, finally reaching his companion. "Your designation is Thundercracker, right? I was at the landing pad when the shuttle arrived."

"Yes, I'm Thundercracker. But I'm afraid I don't know your designation, and since I'm not psychic, I'm going to need you to tell me," he quipped with a small smile, which Skywarp returned.

"I'm Skywarp. I work with Starscream."

Thundercracker looked mildly puzzled. "I was under the impression that Starscream wasn't trined to anybody…"

Skywarp almost shuddered. "We're not trined. We just work together. I'm the only one who can actually keep up with him in any sense of the word, so we get paired a lot. Truth be told, I can barely stand the mech."

"Oh, I didn't mean to imply…"

Skywarp cut him off, "It's alright. You're not the first one to make that assumption."

Skywarp paused, looking out into the sky that had previously been filled with Seeker cadets. An idea struck him and he smirked.

"You know, I was wondering," he started, glancing back at Thundercracker, "You trained all those cadets right?"

The blue Seeker shrugged. "Yes and no. I did train them, but I had help. I'm only the co-commander, I don't do everything myself."

"Oh, don't be so modest," Skywarp laughed. "I was just wondering whether you actually have the skills to be teaching."

"Are you challenging me?"

Skywarp smirked at his blue companion. "Maybe."

Thundercracker smirked back. Taking a few steps back, the blue Seeker braced his pedes a shoulders distance apart. Skywarp copied him, waiting for the other mech to signal lift off.

"First mech to tag his opponent is the winner," Thundercracker said calmly, but with an air of anticipation in his voice. Skywarp nodded in agreement and crouched.

The countdown began, "3, 2, 1 – GO!"

Both Seekers fired their thrusters and took off. Skywarp peeled off to get some distance between them, but Thundercracker continued on his vertical path. When Skywarp leveled out, the other Seeker already had quite the altitude advantage. He charged upward going for a head on approach. Thundercracker apparently reached his desired height and couldn't help but watch as he killed his thrusters, rolled, and adjusted into a free fall dive. When the purple Seeker entered his sights, he engaged his thrusters again and blasted forward to meet Skywarp's charge.

Startled at the speed Thundercracker was approaching him at, Skywarp rolled and avoided collision. Hot air swept by him in Thundercracker's wake, causing his wings to tremble and his frame to wobble. He honestly hadn't expected his opponent to be this fast! He could keep up with Starscream easily! It was amazing, he hadn't met another mech that could match Starscream's speed in the air, and he had flown with the Air Commander for vorn!

Admittedly, that just made the blue Seeker all the more desirable. Narrowing his optics, Skywarp banked and scanned for his opponent. Skywarp spotted him a ways off, banking for another charge. Skywarp kicked up his thrusters and sped to meet him.

Skywarp was preparing to dodge and bank for another pass when Thundercracker suddenly dropped altitude and rolled. Instead of coming to meet him head on, the blue Seeker was now several yards below him and flying with his back to the ground. A strange vibration started to hum in the air and Skywarp found himself unable to react as Thundercracker flew beneath him and released a sonic blast that had the purple Seeker tumbling aft over helm in disorientation.

Suddenly, his name makes a lot more sense, Skywarp thought as he reeled in the air. After some fumbling and a plethora of colorful curses, Skywarp finally got his bearings and rebooted his turbines. Just in time too, because not even a second later, Thundercracker went blazing through the space he had just vacated. Skywarp turned and was surprised to see the blue Seeker hovering a ways off with a perplexed look on his face.

"I'm impressed. No one has managed to recover from my sonics that fast before," he called. Skywarp let out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty good at taking things as they come. But even I can admit that that move took me completely by surprise," he called back. Thundercracker's smirk returned.

"I guess I'll just have to up my game, then." Thundercracker shot forward, rushing Skywarp who still hadn't gotten his bearings. Skywarp scrambled in the air, trying to put some distance between him and the blue jet. Frantic, Skywarp opened his warp gate and disappeared in a violet flash. He reappeared several above and behind Thundercracker. The blue Seeker was turning his helm side to side, shocked and confused.

The purple jet smirked. Now was the perfect time to get the upper hand on the instructor. His processor expanded, running calculations, possible trajectories, and displaying energy levels. Skywarp predicted that he would complete 5 jumps and then he would have the blue Seeker beat.

First jump: Skywarp reappeared off to Thundercracker's left, waving mockingly. The blue jet looked startled, but had a small amount of frustration showing in his optics.

Second jump: He appeared to Thundercracker's right, flying backwards with one ankle crossed over the other in a casual position.

Third jump: He teleported straight up and over. He killed his thrusters and fell toward the ground facing the blue Seeker and smiling at his frustrated scowl.

Fourth jump: Skywarp appeared just behind Thundercracker. Trying to stifle his laughter, he tapped his finger on a blue shoulder plate, nearly cracking up when his opponent whirled around and made a grab for him.

Fifth jump: Skywarp teleported from behind and repositioned himself at the blue Seeker's front. Lunging, Skywarp grabbed onto Thundercracker's upper arms and pulled their chests together. Before the other Seeker could object, the purple jet brought their lips together, holding Thundercracker still as he moved his mouth firmly against the other's.

Thundercracker, meanwhile, was positively shocked stupid! His optics cycled wide and his frame froze in Skywarp's grip, simply letting the other jet do as he wished. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he started to respond. The blue Seeker's lips seemed to move of their own accord, but started to press and massage back into Skywarp. He ex-vented softly as the purple teleporter sucked his glossa into his mouth.

Skywarp was ecstatic! Thundercracker was responding! And positively, at that! He pushed for more, tilting Thundercracker's helm back and moving one hand to the back of the blue jet's neck. His other hand moved down over warm blue plating to grip Thundercracker's hip, and he moaned when the mech in his arms reciprocated by wrapping his black servos around his neck.

They hovered there for a while, kissing, touching, and exploring one another. Finally, Skywarp pulled back. He stared into Thundercracker's half-lidded optics and chuckled breathlessly.

"I believe that means I won," he whispered.

"I do believe it does. I have to say, that was the most gratifying loss I've ever suffered," Thundercracker whispered back.

"Glad to hear it, because I've wanted to do that since I first saw you step off that shuttle."

"Really?" the blue Seeker sounded more than a little confused. "Why?"

Skywarp rested his helm against Thundercracker's as he tried to think of a response. "I don't really know why," he finally confessed. "I don't know why I wanted you. All I know is that I wanted to get closer to you, to hold you… And that I wanted it badly."

He pulled back and stared into the blue Seeker's optics, hoping with his entire spark that his sincerity showed. "I was drawn to you. I mean that. I think that maybe, just maybe, you might be the trinemate that has eluded me all this time."

"Do you really think that?" Thundercracker asked, obviously skeptical. "I was taught to believe that feeling your future trinemates in your spark like that was nothing but a myth."

"What else could it be? I'm not smart enough to go about things logically, and there is nothing logical about this at all! But I do know that what I felt for you is deep, strong, and instinctual. If there is one thing that I have come to trust over the vorn, it's my instincts."

Thundercracker sighed. "You make it sound so easy."

"What isn't easy about this? I want you, you want me. There is a mutual amount of want going on here!" The blue Seeker let out a laugh, but continued on.

"All basic desires aside, I've never been one to trust my instincts fully. I've had too many times where my instincts-and what I thought was right-turned out to be wrong. I've lost mechs by making rash, instinctive decisions before. I can't just rush in and expect my spark to lead me. I've seen it go badly far too many times to put faith in that…"

Skywarp brought his hands to the sides of Thundercracker's face and tilted his helm up to look him in the optic.

"That's fine. If you don't want to trust your instincts, then trust mine. We'll take it slow, you can get a feel for things, and tell me how you want to proceed. Sound good?"

Thundercracker smiled softly and nodded. "I would like that very much."

Skywarp pressed a gentle kiss to the blue Seeker's forehelm as he whispered, "Thank you, TC. What do you say we land and go get some fuel together?" The mech in his arms nodded and Skywarp started to descend, a blinding smile spreading out across his faceplates.

:~*~:

Later that cycle, Thundercracker was walking through the halls of the base on his way to his quarters, going over the duty roster. After spending a wonderful (if not rather unproductive) day with Skywarp, he had decided it was time to buckle down and get some of his work done.

He had been so absorbed in his data pad he hadn't noticed that there was another mech coming until he smacked helm first into a broad grey chestplate. Dropping his data pad, Thundercracker stumbled back with a hand to his forehelm, and glanced up at the wall of angry grey and purple metal that had so thoroughly halted his movement. Before him was a tall, bulky mech. Wide shoulders and an expansive chest brought attention to a black helm and irritated purple optics. Thundercracker subconsciously flared his wings in an attempt to make himself look larger. Hopefully his display would make the enormous mech think twice about just swatting him into a wall…

"I apologize. I wasn't paying attention," he said steadily. Stepping forward, the blue jet bend down to retrieve his data pad. His hand never reached its destination, however, as a massive hand clamped around his wrist, nearly encompassing his entire servo. The hand gripping his tugged him back into a straight standing position, lifting him almost completely off his pedes. Confused and mildly alarmed, Thundercracker watched as 4 other mechs emerged from behind the grey titan.

"Wha'cha got there, boss?" a smaller yellow mech asked.

"Looks like a Seeker," another, almost somber, mech replied.

"Never seen this one before. Think he's one of 'Screamer's new recruits?" asked a blue and white mech with a red face. Next to him, an almost solidly grey mech was giggling insanely and leaning forward to poke at Thundercracker's side.

"I don't care who he is! I want to see if he's as pretty broken as he is whole!"

Thundercracker stared at all the mechs surrounding him with rising dread. These grounders certainly weren't the type you wanted to meet in a dark alley, and that was almost exactly what he had done! The blue Seeker pulled on his trapped hand, but with little success. He started to struggle more violently as the 5 mechs closed in around him, confining him in a small circle of deviously smirking grounders.

Just when he felt a few of his adversaries place their servos on his frame, one of the mechs cried out and crumpled to the ground. The grounders all froze, staring stupidly down at their fallen comrade. Thundercracker used the opportunity to pull his hand free from the giant's somewhat slack grasp and dart through the opening created. He ignored the angry shouts and calls after him and sped down the hall. The blue Seeker slid around a corner, thruster heels leaving light scratches on the floor, and took off running down the corridor.

Now, Thundercracker was no coward, but he would have to have been defective to think that he could have taken on all five of those hostile grounders by himself! He would prefer to run and keep functioning than to get himself killed and save face.

Sprinting past another hallway, a servo shot out and grabbed his arm. He almost cried out in surprised when another servo clamped itself over his mouth, rendering him silent. The hand on his arm wrapped itself around his middle and pulled the struggling blue Seeker deeper into the shadows of the darkened hallway.

"Stay quiet. The Stunticons will find us if you keep making all that noise," a voice hissed in his audio. To Thundercracker's surprise, he recognized the voice as Starscream's. Comforted minutely by that, he fell still listened to the sound of heavy pede falls echoing through the corridors.

"Where did you go, Little Seeker?!" the lunatic cried. Not even a second later, the entire Stunticon squad rushed past the shadow filled opening where the two Seekers were hiding, not even sparing them a glance.

Starscream held Thundercracker for a moment more until he was sure that they crazy grounders had moved on to another part of the base. Ensured of their safety for the moment, the white Seeker let go and allowed Thundercracker to step away and face him.

"…Thank you, Air Commander…" the blue Seeker said softly, slightly ashamed that he had had the Air Commander save him from what would have no doubt been an unpleasant experience. He bowed his helm and waited for Starscream to start berating him for provoking the Stunticons or for provoking the Stunticons and then running.

To his surprise, Starscream held up a servo and shook his head. "No need to thank me. I was expecting the Stunticons to cause trouble with the new Seekers on base; I just didn't think that they would start their trouble with you," He paused, "You made the right choice by running though. The Stunticons are an unpredictable lot, and it's no secret that they have little love for Seekers."

Thundercracker sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I gathered that much from word of mouth, and from their comments about dismantling me. I assume it was your Null Ray that gave me the opportunity to run?"

Starscream smirked. "Indeed. The Stunticons may be ignorant and destructive slagheads, but they are useful ignorant and destructive slagheads. There are so few getsalts around that we can't afford to let one drop just because they have a beef with my Seekers. Dead End will be fine though, once the effects wear off."

"Well, thanks again. I suppose I'll just return to my quarters and lie low for a while. I have some work that needs doing as well," Thundercracker said, backing away to enter the main hallway again. Starscream raised a hand and gestured down the hall that they were currently standing in.

"Would you like to come to my quarters instead? We can work out the final integration logistics of your cadets and you can keep off the radar."

Thundercracker paused. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he just wanted to be alone for a while. But at the same time, he didn't want to offend the Air Commander. Word around the base was that of all the fliers, Starscream's temper was by far the most foul. He was easily offended and tended to get angry when his demands weren't met.

Then again, this wasn't a demand, per say. It was more of a request (if such a concept even existed in Starscream's extensive vocabulary). Would having a request denied garner the same result as a denied demand? After the narrow escape he just endured, Thundercracker decided he was better off safe than sorry.

"I would like that very much, Air Commander. As long as I wouldn't be intruding," he said politely. Starscream smiled, a softer, more genuine smile.

"Not at all. And you can call me Starscream, if you wish."

Nodding silently, Thundercracker followed the red Seeker down the hall to his quarters. While they walked, he wondered just what he had done to deserve such positive attention from his Superior Officer…

:~*~:

Starscream smiled slightly to himself as he watched the other mech. After retiring back to the Air Commander's quarters, the two Seekers had started up and easy conversation over a cube of high grade. Starscream had soon discovered that Thundercracker was a lightweight in the most sincere of terms. And in the oddest of ways, the red Seeker had found it endearing. It warmed his spark in unusual ways to see the blue Seeker open up.

Starscream had admitted to himself that when he had first met Thundercracker, there was something about him that had drawn the Air Commander. He couldn't describe it, but he wasn't complaining. He felt that Thundercracker had been the first mech in vorn to actually spend time with him in a non-political or army related way. They had just been talking, and it was the most fun Starscream had had since being transferred to Darkmount.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Thundercracker let out a yawn and leaned back against the couch, seeming to almost drift into recharge where he sat.

"Tired, Thundercracker?" the red Seeker asked. He got a sleepy nod in response. "Why don't you stay here for the night? Surely the Stunticons are still lurking around and it's really no trouble."

Another nod, albeit a slightly more hesitant one. Starscream stood and walked to his companion, helping him stand from the couch and walk to the berth in the next room. He ushered the blue Seeker onto the soft surface and watched in amusement as he fell into recharge the second his helm hit the berth.

So, he's a lightweight and a sleepy drunk. It's almost as if he looks for ways to be adorable, the red Seeker thought as he walked around the berth and climbed on himself. Freezing for a moment, the Air Commander stared from the now soundly unconscious Thundercracker to where his arm was resting, not even a servo's width apart. What was he doing? He barely knew this mech. He was a subordinate, and he had never had another mech in his berth since arriving at Darkmount! How did he manage to feel so comfortable with the blue Seeker that he would go out of his way to keep him here? He wasn't like this with Skywarp, and he had worked with that purple, teleporting slagger for over 70 vorn!

Mildly astounded, and slightly uneasy, Starscream vowed to figure it out in the morning. Lying down against the metallimesh padding of the berth, Starscream offlined his optics and initiated his recharge protocols.

It will be fine. All this confusing slag can wait until tomorrow, he thought as he drifted off.

:~*~:

Skywarp was almost sulking through the halls of the Decepticon base. He had been looking forward to finding Thundercracker again and spending more time with him. Instead, he was looking for Starscream, because the two of them were needed for a mission and the stupid slagger wasn't answering his comm!

Stopping in front of the Air Commander's quarters, the purple Seeker raised his fist and started to bang on the barrier.

"'Screamer! Get your aft out here! Megatron needs us for a mission!" he yelled. He ceased his banging and waited impatiently for the angry red fury that was Starscream to open the door and start screeching at him. Skywarp was mildly surprised that he didn't even hear angry stomping behind the door, let alone cursing and screeching. Pounding on the door again, he tried once again to get his Commander's attention.

"C'mon 'Screamer, I know you're in there! Open up or I'm coming in there myself!" Skywarp taunted. Still, he got no response. Growling, Skywarp initiated his warp drive and teleported himself into the Air Commander's berth room.

"'Screamer, get up! We gotta-," Skywarp's voice died in his throat. On the berth, he could see Starscream starting to stir in his recharge. The red Seeker had fallen into recharge on his side with one arm thrown over another mech in his berth. A blue mech that Skywarp was very familiar with.

"Thundercracker?!" Skywarp whispered, shaken beyond belief. The blue Seeker didn't even shift in his recharge, but Starscream lifted a sleepy helm and gazed at the purple mech standing in his room.

"Skywarp? What are you doing here?" he asked muzzily. Skywarp, for his part, was too stunned to speak. His mouth was parted and looked like it was trying to form words with little success. His frame felt numb and lifeless. He had thought that Thundercracker had actually liked him, had actually enjoyed spending time with him. And now he could see that that wasn't the case. He liked the Air Commander better. Just like everyone else he pursued did.

Slowly, a burning rage started to seep through his lines, replacing numbness with a smoldering wrath that set his sensor net ablaze with dark intent. His optics flared and centered on the Air Commander who was still gazing up at him with an expression of tired confusion.

This was Starscream's fault.

It was always Starscream's fault! It was his fault that Skywarp could never have a successful relationship with anyone on base! It was his fault that Skywarp had never gotten along with the Air Commnander! And it was most certainly his fault that Thundercracker was sharing his berth, and not Skywarp's!

Cold fury wrapped its claws around Skywarp's processor. His vision narrowed, his wings hiked up, and his lips pulled back in a snarl. A growl rumbled its way up from the center of Skywarp's chest and the purple Seeker unsubspaced a long, thin energon dagger. Hissing at the mechs on the berth, Skywarp crouched and prepared to pounce.

The growl and aggressive position of Skywarp's wings managed to pull Starscream out of his sleepy daze. He sat up a little straighter, optics widening in alarm. He didn't realize it, but his arm tightened instinctively around Thundercracker as he stared down the enraged purple Seeker. That only served to anger Skywarp more. With an almighty howl, Skywarp launched himself at Starscream, dagger raised and poised for dealing death to his Commander.

Reeling back in alarm, Starscream moved. He shoved Thundercracker forward and off the berth, trying to get him out of harm's way while he, himself, rolled off the other side and tried to put some distance between himself and the furious Seeker.

Thundercracker woke fully when his helm clanged painfully against the floor paneling. Cursing, he sat up to find himself no longer in the berth, but on the ground next to it. How had he gotten here? These weren't his quarters. Where was he?

A low growl and an answering shriek drew his attention to the other side of the room. He gaped when he saw Skywarp- friendly, pleasant Skywarp- rolling around on the ground trying to put an Energon Dagger between Starscream's optics. The Air Commander managed to get a thruster between them and propel Skywarp backward and off of his body. Thundercracker winced as his friend's body crashed heavily into the desk in the corner. The desk cracked and broke under the sudden weight, sending data pads, styluses, and other knick-knacks flying across the room in wide arcs. Skywarp just rolled back onto his pedes and ran at Starscream again, killer intent clear in his flaming scarlet optics.

Thundercracker managed to stand on unsteady feet. He was so confused! What was happening?! He had known that Starscream and Skywarp didn't really like each other, but they were never on this bad of terms! They had never resorted to trying to kill each other!

This wasn't right. He had to do something, and he had to do it before someone got hurt.

Starscream grunted, catching the purple Seeker's arm before it could slice that dagger across his throat. Skywarp was hissing in his faceplates, his lips pulled back in a ugly looking snarl and his optics nearly maroon with the depth of his hate. Starscream had to admit that he was shocked. He had never seen the other mech like this; he was always happy and laid back. It was so unlike the beast he saw before him now.

He needed to think. He had taken off his arm mounted guns the night before and they were still across the room. If he could get Skywarp off of him long enough to give him the chance to get to them, he could just stun the purple mech and try to figure out what brought this on later.

Plan in mind, Starscream swung his body around and flung his opponent into the wall behind him. Before Skywarp could recover, the red mech dropped and swept his legs around, knocking the violet mech's pedes right out from under him. Skywarp went down with a cry, and gave Starscream the opportunity to make a dash for his weapons.

Unfortunately, Skywarp recovered much faster than Starscream had anticipated, rolling back onto his pedes and giving chase before Starscream was even halfway to his target. Neither Seeker noticed the blue blur that was trying to impose itself between them, crying out for them to stop.

Skywarp- processor madly singing at the prospect of striking Starscream down with a knife in the back- raised his weapon and prepared himself for the final thrust that would end his opponent. In his rage addled mind, he didn't account for Thundercracker to suddenly appear in front of him, optics wide and worried, screaming for him to stop. Shocked at the blue mech's sudden appearance, Skywarp's knife dropped slightly as he realized that this was the mech that he didn't want to hurt. However, unable to halt his charge, he plowed into the other mech. Stumbling franticly, he managed to keep them both upright as he clung to the blue mech before him.

Everything in Skywarp's world narrowed down to himself and the mech in his arms. Thundercracker was gripping his shoulders tightly, his vents coming out in fast, short gasps. Skywarp felt his optics widen as the blue mech started to tremble, his shakes vibrating his wings and rattling against Skywarp's cockpit. Suddenly, his spark lurched as the sensation of liquid was sensed on his armor. He was honestly afraid to look down.

Thundercracker abruptly pulled back. Skywarp allowed him to, but he didn't relinquish his hold completely. The blue Seeker pressed a servo to his throat, vents becoming ragged. It was then that Skywarp noticed the energon flowing from between the black fingers. He quickly pulled the hand away, exposing the wound, and sucked in a quick, horrified vent.

There was a large gash across the blue mech's main energon line. It was flowing freely, energon being expelled from the frame in trickling rivulets. Thin rivers of life fluid were streaming down the front of Thundercracker's chassis, carving ghastly pink trails through the pristine azure paint.

Thundercracker coughed. The sound was rough and wet, bringing up an alarming amount of energon and splattering it across Skywarp's chest. The purple mech flinched, but held onto the suffering mech a little bit tighter. The blue Seeker gasped and coughed, but managed to look up into Skywarp's optics. The crimson lenses held no malice or hate, only confusion and a reflection of his physical pain.

Skywarp felt his spark break at the hopeless expression in those optics. There should be anger, or hate, or even sadness reflected back at him. But there wasn't. All he could see was a kind of befuddlement and a slowly creeping acceptance. Acceptance that Skywarp couldn't understand in the least…

Thundercracker sucked in one last choking vent, and then sagged down in Skywarp's arms. The purple mech looped his arms around the blue Seeker's waist, bringing them chest to chest as he stared down at the other mech in alarm. Thundercracker's optics flickered off and his vents stopped. Grey was creeping in from his wing tips, making his normally vibrant blue paint look dull and dirty.

Thundercracker was dead. He had died at Skywarp's hand.

I killed him… I killed the one mech who actually wanted anything to do with me… Skywarp thought, still clinging to the corpse. Slowly he sunk to his knees, lowering the two of them to the floor. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to get rid of Starscream and take Thundercracker with him, bond with him, go on with him!

Skywarp froze. Starscream…

Starscream was still here. He was still standing in front of them, staring at the two Seekers on the ground in a kind of shell shocked trance. He had his Null Rays in hand, but had yet to equip them.

Skywarp gently placed the now cooling frame of Thundercracker on the ground and stood. The purple Seeker locked optics with his Commander, Thundercracker's final expression fixed firmly in his processor. Staring into Starscream's burgundy lenses, Skywarp's vision flashed white.

:~*~:

Soundwave sighed internally. This was the, honest to Primus, last thing he wanted to be doing right now. He would much rather be at his console sifting through incoming frequencies. Instead, he was trouncing around the base looking for wayward Seekers who were refusing to answer their comms. Letting out another internal sigh, Soundwave arrived at Starscream's private quarters.

Soundwave had never gotten along well with the Air Commander. In fact, it seemed like no one got along well with the Air Commander. He was just one of those mechs that seemed to find some kind of enjoyment in making every mech on base loathe his very existence. The blue Tape Deck would never understand it…

Ringing the buzzer, purely out of habitual courtesy, Soundwave waited patiently for someone to answer.

No one did.

Ringing again and getting the same result, he began the process of hacking the lock. Starscream may be a good coder, but Soundwave was better. Noticeably better, as he had the lock clicking open within a matter of seconds.

Soundwave: Superior. The blue Tape Deck thought to himself as the door slid open with a satisfying swoosh. Entering the sitting room, Soundwave did a quick sweep of the space. No Starscream. There was no sound of running water, so that ruled out the washracks. That only left the berth room.

Soundwave stalked to the berth room door, sending a ping for the barrier to open. The metal slab slid aside admitting Soundwave to the next room, and causing the navy mech to stall on the threshold.

It was carnage! There was energon everywhere! It was on the floor, on the walls, on the berth, the desk, the shelves! Pit, even on the ceiling!

In the center of the mess, were the missing Seekers. Soundwave immediately assumed that most of the energon coating the room belonged to Starscream. The red mech had been butchered. Cockpit missing, servos and arms broken, and wings mangled nearly beyond recognition, the Air Commander was truly a sorry sight to behold. He had been left, gutted and brutalized, against the wall on the far side of the room from the door. Not too far from the other unmoving inhabitants of the room, really.

Soundwave recognized Skywarp as the mech kneeling in the middle of the floor. The black mech's back was to the door and he was hunched over at the waist, grey-tinted wings slumped low and sad. There was a mech in his arms that he had obviously died holding, and the two of them were surrounded by the largest still-standing puddle of gore that the navy Tape Deck had ever encountered.

Finally, after running through a few tables to try and keep his hold over his tanks, Soundwave stepped further into the room and approached the two mechs crouched in the center of the room. Standing at the front of the two corpses, Soundwave was able to recognize the mech in Skywarp's arms as the new instructor who had arrived not even 3 cycles ago. The formerly light blue mech had a nasty slash across his throat and energon coating the front of his chassis. It was easy to see how this mech had died… It was also easy to tell that he was the one who had been dead the longest, as he color had faded the most.

Starscream's death was not really a mystery either. There were knife and claw marks covering every visible surface of his plating. The mutilation had been fast and painful, but it hadn't been enough to kill him. Soundwave believed that Starscream must have lived for at least a breem or two before succumbing to his injuries. Perhaps, if they had found them sooner, the Air Commander could have been saved.

However, it was Skywarp's death that was a bit of a mystery. In his fight with Starscream, he had obviously been the victor. While he still had injuries, they would have never been the cause of death. Of the three of them, it should have been Skywarp that was still alive and kicking. The fact that he was just as dead as the other two was a puzzler.

Kneeling down, and trying to ignore the puddle of cooling energon that was now surrounding his knees, Soundwave pulled one of Skywarp's servos away from the greyed out frame he was cradling. Now being able to see the servo, Soundwave could see that the purple Seeker's wrists had been gouged open. The cuts were deep, but clean. There was obviously intent behind this. Judging by the fact that he was cradling another mech, Soundwave would guess that it had something to do with him. Maybe the blue mech had meant something to him. Maybe seeing him die was enough to send him into a frenzy, and then prompt him to take his own life.

But there were better ways to terminate one's own spark. Slitting the minor energon lines in the wrists was a very slow way to die. But it would certainly explain the massive puddle surrounding them. The blue mech must have bled out completely while Skywarp was shredding Starscream. And then, after the Seeker was satisfied with his brutality, Skywarp slit his wrists and bled out slowly himself. What a horrid way to go…

Soundwave sighed out loud this time. He stood and pulled a polishing cloth from subspace, wiping down his frame as he opened a comm line to Megatron. The Decepticon Warlord picked up immediately.

:What is it, Soundwave? Have you found my Seekers?: the Tyrant asked.

:Affirmative. Seekers located within Starscream's quarters.:

:Well, tell that worthless Air Commander of mine to get his useless carcass down here! And tell him to drag Skywarp with him!:

Soundwave actually winced at his Commander's choice of words. Glancing back at the display of butchery that had been made of Starscream, the navy Tape Deck pushed on.

:Negative. Order cannot be completed. Starscream and Skywarp unable to comply.:

:Come again? What do you mean 'unable to comply'?:

:Starscream, Skywarp and cadet instructor Thundercracker found deactivated in Starscream's quarters. Evidence of sudden ranking fight or other altercation and eventual suicide.:

There was silence on the other end. Soundwave subtly wondered if Megatron had crashed right on his throne. His theory was disproven as Megatron suddenly spoke again.

:They're dead? All three of them?:

:Affirmative.:

More silence.

:I'll comm the Constructicons and send them to Starscream's quarters to clean up the mess and repair any damage to the rooms. They can be used for the next Air Commander. You organize another squad of Seekers for the scheduled mission.: He paused for a moment. :And notify the cadets that their instructor has passed.:

:As you command, Lord Megatron.:

Soundwave cut the comm and glanced around the room one last time. These three were going to set things back several lunar cycles. Regardless of the fact that they both drove Lord Megatron up the wall, there was no denying that Starscream and Skywarp were the best fliers they had. Thundercracker was also quite skilled, if the stories were to be believed.

And now all three of them were dead, and Soundwave was stuck with finding a new instructor for the cadets, as well as filling in as Second in Command in addition to his own duties until an official replacement was chosen.

He sullenly scanned the carnage, and couldn't help but think that this was just a huge waste. A waste of talent, potential, and quite frankly, an opportunity for happiness. If the feelings that he had been grasping at from Starscream and Skywarp for the last few cycles were to be believed, Thundercracker could have very well been the glue that would have brought together a truly unstoppable trine of Seekers.

Perhaps it was just bad luck. Perhaps it was jealousy. Or perhaps it just was meant to be this way. Either way, all three of them were free. Free to sail endless skies with whomever they choose for the rest of eternity.

:~*~:

Alright, this one demanded to be long. It also demanded to be depressing. So hopefully, that will make up for the fact that I didn't get this posted last week, as was my intention. I try to get one written each week, but as is the case with this one, it might not always happen. To try and catch up with my quota, I will try to get a relatively short one up before the weekend is out. No promises though.

Am I also the only one who just abused the living crap out of characters that they love? In case it isn't obvious, Thundercracker is my favorite. He will likely be in just about every single one of these one-shots, I just love him that much. But I also do tend to make him get the short end of the stick in just about every scenario… Poor guy…

So, anyway: Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	6. Hellfire

Hellfire

This is Slash! Also, remember what I said last time about me taking liberties, I'm taking crap loads of them here! AU Setting with rare pairing!

Inspired by the song Hellfire from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. I own neither the song nor Transformers. You are hereby warned!

:~*~:

Megatron paced the floor before his fireplace. His mood was dark and his anger burned as hot as the crimson flames writhing within the hearth. Today had been a disaster. He indulged the dregs of their society with their little festivals, but never before had anyone dared to make a mockery of him so. That gypsy, that Seeker, had made fools of his men, of his position, of him. Action had to be taken. He would make the Seeker pay for mocking him!

And yet… The more he thought about catching the elusive jet and administering punishment for his display of depravity, the more he thought that maybe it would also be wise to keep him close, if only to ensure that it never happened again.

Not that he could think of anyone who would be opposed to having the stunning black Seeker share their berth. He could certainly see that his newly acquired captain was already enamored with the dark beauty. His captain, one Shockwave by name, hadn't taken his optic off of the black Seeker throughout the whole festival. And for some reason, it really ground Megatron's gears that his subordinate had managed to learn the black Seeker's designation first.

Skywarp.

Well, no matter what Shockwave said, no matter what his position demanded, Megatron would see that black Seeker as his. If it was the last thing he did.

Megatron stopped suddenly. He was really considering disregarding his position and everything he stood for all for some low class gypsy wretch? Was the black Seeker really worth it?

As he stared into the flickering flames of his fireplace, he came to the conclusion that there was no logical explanation for what he felt for the gypsy. He was different, loud, free-willed. Exotic. But he was a heathen. Perhaps, he could convince the Seeker to convert, to repent, to stay by his side as he led him through the paces to redemption.

Alas, if anyone else had been privy to the turmoil going on in Megatron's processor, they would have told him that he was kidding himself. He didn't have any interest in saving the young Seeker; he had an unhealthy obsession with him. Anyone could have seen that there was nothing but blatant lust for the mysterious black dancer. No one would have dared to say anything however…

Turning to face the flames fully, Megatron reached into his subspace and pulled an unusual wrap from the pocket. The black Seeker had used it in one of his numbers and had ended up wrapping it mockingly around Megatron's throat before dancing back out of reach, leaving the violet colored mesh-like fabric behind.

Skywarp was truly gifted. He had spun and dove in the air above the festival with such grace and elegance, that it was impossible not to watch him. He only landed twice throughout the entire number. Once to taunt Megatron in front of the crowd, and once to finish the dance after pulling out of a spark-wrenching dive and landing almost daintily on his pedes. After landing, he'd looked over to where Megatron was still seated with his new captain and winked coyly.

Megatron would have denied that the intense glimmer in the gypsy's optics had made his vents to stutter and heat to rise in his faceplates. He would have denied that he had any interest in the black dancer at all, but he would have been lying.

The spell of mystique was broken later when Megatron discovered that his crippled servant, Sunstorm, had gone against him and left his isolated hiding place. After the public had taken it upon themselves to mock and torment his young servant, providing ample punishment that Megatron no longer had to administer, the lesson was cut short when Skywarp walked onto the stage and freed Sunstorm against Megatron's wishes.

He could still hear the black Seeker's speech ringing in his audios.

How can you call yourself a leader? How can you claim to speak for the common mech when it is the common mech that suffers most from your high-born ineptitude?! No one should have to suffer this and yet you just sit there and let it happen! Just like you allow the mistreatment of my people and our way of life!

That unruly Seeker had challenged him, had mocked him, without a single thought to the consequences! And when he had ordered Shockwave to arrest the young menace, the whole public square had erupted into movement and frenzy! The Seeker had delivered a sarcastically woeful dialogue before vanishing into thin air. Appearing across the square, the then proceeded to lead his guards on a merry chase. With the help of the rest of the gypsy congregation, one solitary Seeker managed to evade and disable an entire platoon!

And also managed to cement his image onto the processer of the High Lord Protector.

Letting the soft cloth the black Seeker had left behind lace itself between his digits, the silver mech brought the article to his olfactory sensor. It smelled of foreign polish and the winds the Seekers claimed as their own. Inhaling deeply, he could almost lose himself in the image of clouds and wind and wings.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Megatron. Perhaps that was the goal. Perhaps it was all a ploy to try and get the rest of the High Lord Protector's followers on the Seeker's side. Speaking from a commander's standpoint, Megatron knew that uneducated mechs with nothing more than a charismatic leader and a purpose could go from being mindless cogs in a machine to being something truly dangerous.

He'd broken up plenty of riots in his days, and it was a very real fear that if you got a revolution big enough, it wasn't unthinkable for them to be able to overthrow him and his mechs. All you needed was to give the masses someone to look to who represented himself and his cause well, and those uncouth lowlifes would follow anyone.

And there wasn't a mech functioning that could say Skywarp wasn't charismatic. He may not have to be all that bright, just devoted. Skywarp wasn't short on passion, either…

All in all, the black Seeker was trouble. Captivating, talented, and beautiful, but trouble. There would be no doubt that his gorgeous dancer would be back later to cause havoc again, regardless of whether he had locked him in the temple of Primus or not. This was a problem that had to be dealt with sooner rather than later. First thing tomorrow, he would go to the temple and-

"Master Megatron! The gypsy has escaped!" Megatron's reverie was broken when a guard opened the door to his office chambers. Light spilled in behind the soldier, making him appear as nothing more than a silhouette. Megatron was about to bark at him for interrupting his thoughts when the guard's words sunk in.

"What? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"A patrol just searched the temple after some reports suggested strange activity coming from the area. The gypsy is nowhere to be found. He's gone," the guard answered.

"That's not possible! How could he have-," he stopped, turning to glare at the shadow of the guard, "Never mind. Get out! I'll find him; I'll find him if I have to tear apart every single home, business, and monument in this city!"

Megatron turned his blazing gaze back to the fire. He clenched his servos around the mesh-scarf still twisted in his grip.

That Seeker would pay for crossing him. He would not escape Megatron's grasp again. He would never make a fool of the High Lord Protector again for as long as he functioned. Megatron would give him two options: Repentance through him, or death for his heresy.

Skywarp would belong to him. Or he would perish at his command!

Megatron's scowl deepened. Gazing disdainfully at the violet scarf in his grasp, he hissed lowly as he tossed it into the fire. The fabric caught and went up in a satisfying blue-tinged blaze. The High Lord Protector then turned and strode to the exit. He was going to find that gypsy. He was going to find him, find the whole Seeker population and take control. These elusive creatures had dodged his forces for too long, and it was time to show them who was really in command!

Watch where you tread, gypsy, because I am coming for you! And you will be mine. Or you will burn!

:~*~:

Yay! This one is actually short! This isn't perfect, in any sense of the word, but I had to do it. It was short, it was fun/dark/scary/different, and it was based on one of the most epic songs of all time (in my not-so-humble opinion). I know that all the characters are not totally fit for their roles, but I just needed for someone to fill the parts at least part way.

I think that Skywarp's personality is pretty reminiscent of Esmerelda's. Same free spirit, same dark coloring, and equally cool characters.

Megatron isn't really the religious type, I don't think, but he most certainly is the type to be put in a position of power and expect everything he wants to be handed to him on a silver platter. It just makes the most sense to me.

As for Sunstorm, I needed someone who was different and had some kind of disability or malfunction to play the part of poor Quasimodo. The only one in the series who seems to have any type of malfunction or character development outside of his control would be Sunstorm. Not to mention that he is kinda minor here, so it didn't really matter who filled the spot, as long as it was filled.

All character explanations aside, Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	7. Two Brothers

This is slash! Based on the song "Two Sisters" which is a musical rendition of an old Irish folk tale. AU Setting with one common and one rare pairing. You are warned!

I own neither the song nor Transformers!

:~*~:

Slipstream looked out the window of her home at her two sons working in the yard. Both of them had grown up well, becoming fine young mechs. But there was one problem…

She didn't know where she had gone wrong, but it was clear to any observer that her eldest, Starscream, was unbelievably jealous of his younger brother. Starscream was stunning, just as stunning as his younger brother, Thundercracker, but for some reason, his spark was tainted with jealousy for the blue Seeker. And even worse was the fact that Thundercracker knew that his brother hated him…

Thundercracker had tried time and time again to make up for whatever he had done to deserve his brother's hatred, but nothing seemed to lift the veil of malice from the tri-colored Seeker. And Starscream certainly didn't make it easy on him. Never did he say what exactly was bothering him, and he never dropped any hints. He just left his brother to try and make an invisible wrong right.

The female Seeker sighed. She knew what was wrong. She had known ever since the two of them were of age to be courted. Potential partners always asked for permission to court Thundercracker first. In his short time, he had had more suitors ask for his hand than most mechs had in their whole lives. And it was due to his personality.

Thundercracker was quiet, but polite and charming when one somehow got him out of his shell. He had a certain draw to him that Starscream just didn't have. It had been stripped away over time. Mechs knew that while Starscream had a pretty face, he was loud, brash, and sometimes rude. Word of the second Seeker's much more agreeable temperament had spread and it made him the most desirable mech this side of Iacon.

Turning her attention back to her sons outside, Slipstream couldn't help but feel that it was such a waste. Starscream was just lonely, but just too damn prideful to let anyone close. He had been hurt one too many times and blamed his little brother for everything that went wrong in his life. It wasn't fair to Thundercracker and it certainly wasn't fair to Starscream.

The femme was startled out of her reverie by a knock at the door. Giving one last glance to her offspring, she turned to answer the door. The door opened to reveal… A chest plate. Just a big white chest plate filling the space outside her door. The smaller femme took a step back to try and get a better look at her gigantic visitor.

Seeming to sense that the femme couldn't, in fact, see him, the enormous mech took a step back and bent slightly at the waist allowing his face to come down into view. He was a shuttle by the look of things, white paint, red accents, large, sweeping wings and a broad chassis that clearly showed an alt-mode of considerable size, and the clearest blue optics Slipstream had ever seen.

"May I help you, sir?" the older femme asked. The new mech smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"I believe you can. My designation is Skyfire. I am from a far off city and my Creator sent me to find myself a suitable bondmate. After coming to your fine city, I asked around for the designations of a few eligible mechs. Your sons came up almost immediately. I would like permission to court your eldest, my lady."

Slipstream was thunderstruck. This mech had traveled a long way just to court her son? She wasn't sure whether to be excited or nervous. This wasn't the first time this had happened, someone approaching her for permission to court her eldest. It almost always either ended with them either running off after being verbally ripped apart by her son's volatile temper, or they switched their interests from Starscream to his brother.

Perhaps, this time would be different, she tried to reason with herself. The mech before her exuded an aura of calm and patience. Perhaps this mech would be able to deal with and soothe Starscream's ire and mistrust. It was worth a shot, she supposed.

"Before I give you permission to court my son, would you like to meet him?" she asked, almost hesitantly. The new mech- Skyfire, she recalled – nodded and bent down lower to make it through her door. She led him through the house, stopping just shy of the door to the backyard and turned to look up at her guest.

"I must warn you, Starscream can be… trying. I at least ask you to give him time to warm up to you before judging him."

"Of course, my lady. I understand."

Nodding once, Slipstream opened the door and walked through to the yard. Her sons both looked up at her entrance, Starscream looking annoyed, Thundercracker looking curious. Once Skyfire stepped through the doorframe and stood to his full height, Slipstream gestured to him as she addressed her sons.

"My children, this is Skyfire. He has traveled from a far away city," she paused and looked Starscream dead in the optics, "And he wants to court you, Starscream."

Starscream just stared at her for a moment. His face was unreadable and his silence was obviously making Thundercracker nervous. The blue Seeker was glancing between his brother, his Creator, and the new mech, and all the while his wings fluttered uneasily. After a moment of truly nerve wracking silence, a nasty sneer appeared on Starscream's pretty faceplates.

"Oh, that's rich! You think that after all this time, there is actually someone on this worthless scrap pile that we call Cybertron that wants to court me?! I'm convinced that he must be horribly misinformed. These last few stellar cycles have made it abundantly clear that that has never been the case," the red Seeker spat. His optics narrowed into slits and he locked them with Skyfire's. "Let me save you some time, my good mech. I know what you're really here for, so please don't let me stop you." He jerked a condescending finger in Thundercracker's direction. "Feel free to take the whore and go."

Slipstream was actually mildly startled. She had known from the time that Starscream could formulate a sentence that he had a mouth on him, but he rarely ever went as far as to insult his brother in front of a potential suitor in such a manner. She felt a pang in her spark as she watched her youngest flinch at the scathing words. Thundercracker had his optics trained on the ground in front of him and his wings were quivering in obvious distress.

Suddenly, without any word, Skyfire approached the still seated Starscream. He knelt down to the ground, putting his height about on par with the Seeker's, and stared into the angry crimson lenses. However, instead of seeing reciprocating anger, shock, or disgust, Starscream saw only calm and peace in the deep blue orbs, and somehow that caused his sneer to soften a bit.

"No, Starscream. I'm not here for your brother. I'm here for you."

The words were spoken in such a soft voice that Slipstream had to strain to hear him from her place in the center of the yard. Taking the fact that Starscream hadn't started screeching at the large white mech yet as a good sign, she tried to improve her son's chances even more. Reaching through the creation bond to Thundercracker, she motioned for him to come stand next to her. The blue mech left his place and silently moved to stand at his mother's side. Slipstream stroked her son's wing in comfort for Starscream's earlier words before they turned back to the scene before them.

"Don't speak to me like I'm an idiot," they heard Starscream almost hiss, "I've seen plenty of mechs stand right where you now kneel, and all of them did the exact same thing. They spent less than three joors with me and then they ran! I am not falling for it again!"

"I'm not interested in hurting you, Starscream. I want to get to know you better."

"Ha! You think that you're the first one to say that to me? Do you honestly think that you're the first mech to try and get under my plating?! I can see right through you! I know I'm not the one you want! I know that you're just extending the invitation to me first because I'm the first born! And I can guarantee that as soon as I'm done turning you down, you'll pivot on those big clumsy pedes of yours and use this exact same routine on that little blue abomination behind you!"

Starscream was nearly screaming by the time he finished his tirade. He had stood up from his seat at some point during his speech and was now looking down at Skyfire with optics like blazing infernos and wings hiked so high they were almost vertical. And yet, through it all, the Shuttle hadn't so much as flinched. He just looked up at the fuming red Seeker with a sort of calm acceptance.

Slowly, as if trying not to agitate the Seeker further, Skyfire stood and reached into his subspace. When his hand reemerged, it was clutching a small box. Opening it, a small, slender obsidian band was revealed. Skyfire plucked it from the box and extended his hand to take the Seeker's smaller blue one in his own. For once, Starscream didn't say a word as the Shuttle former placed the band on his middle finger, a traditional symbol of a mech claiming their intended.

"Starscream, this is me extending my token of courtship to you," was all he said.

Starscream was stunned. For as much as he had ranted about other mechs doing the exact same thing Skyfire did before fleeing from the premises, not one had ever made the courtship official in this manner. This was the first time a ring had ever been on his finger. And for a mech like Starscream, for whom actions spoke louder than words, that meant the universe to him.

Sensing his opening, Skyfire spoke again.

"I'll give you a cycle to think it over. I will return tomorrow and get your answer," he said softly. He started to back away when the red Seeker held out his other hand and stopped him, never once taking his wide optics away from the band around his middle finger.

"No. There is no need for that… I accept."

Never before had Slipstream or Thundercracker heard Starscream speak in such a soft, almost reverent, voice. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he were to raise his voice, the illusion would shatter and he would end up with Skyfire laughing in his face.

Skyfire nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Starscream. I will return tomorrow and give you and your creator time to work out specifics for the courting and requirements for me." Without warning, the Shuttle reached out and grasped the hand with the courting band, pulling it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "I will return for you, my intended."

Starscream's optics widened further as he watched the Shuttle excuse himself and bid farewell to his family. The red Seeker stood there in shell shocked silence with his hand pulled to his cockpit, staring at the vacant space in the doorway that the Shuttle disappeared through.

His reverie was broken into when his Creator entered his field of vision, smiling at him. She motioned with her hand for Starscream to follow her back into the domicile. Almost numbly, the elder Seeker followed the femme back inside, too stunned to even throw his customary glare at his younger brother.

As they passed, Thundercracker couldn't help but smile. His brother may treat him like the vile sludge one would scrape out of their turbine after a trek through a swamp, but that didn't stop Thundercracker from feeling happy for his brother. After all this time, there was finally a mech that was calm enough and steady enough to get past all his brother's brash and offensive behavior. A mech that could very well make his brother happy.

That thought in mind, Thundercracker turned to follow his family back into the domicile and start on dinner while his Creator talked with Starscream.

:~*~:

It had been a decacycle since the day that Skyfire had come and extended his courtship. In that time, things in Slipstream's household had been surprisingly quiet. It took almost 3 cycles for Starscream to come out of his little dazed coma and get back to interacting with others, and even then, he was still surprisingly quiet. He still wasn't on very good terms with Thundercracker, but over the last decacycle, they had had their first civil conversation in vorn. Thundercracker had asked what Starscream would like as a courtship gift from him, and the red Seeker had responded with a somewhat sarcastic snort, followed by a request for new polish or wing ornaments. All in all, this new courtship with Skyfire had done a lot of good for the whole family.

But as fate would have it, all good things must come to an end.

Or at least, that is what Thundercracker would have said as he saw Skyfire approaching the domicile. Slipstream had taken Starscream down to the market square for a few things to put toward the courtship, leaving Thundercracker behind to keep an eye on things. The blue Seeker stood from his tending of the crystal beds and strode to the gate, intending to tell his brother's intended that no one was home.

As the Shuttle approached the gate, Thundercracker gave him a wave and a friendly smile, which Skyfire returned. The white mech stopped on the other side of the gate, glancing around the yard. Thundercracker just shook his head slightly as he answered Skyfire's unspoken question.

"He's not here, Skyfire. He went with Creator to the market and probably won't be back for some time."

Skyfire didn't look at Thundercracker. He just kept scanning the yard even as he responded. "Is that so?"

"I can let him know you stopped by, if you wish."

"That won't be necessary," the Shuttle spoke slowly. The blue Seeker cocked an optic ridge at that. If he wasn't here looking for Starscream, then why was he here?

"I don't understand. If you're not looking for Starscream, then why-," Skyfire cut off Thundercracker's question.

"I didn't come here looking for Starscream, but that doesn't mean that my trip here was pointless. I actually came here looking for you."

Thundercracker's optics widened at that. He was so confused. What would his brother's intended want with him?

"I've done some thinking and I've come to the conclusion that I just can't stand it any longer. As much as I pledged myself to Starscream, I can't seem to get you out of my processor." Thundercracker's optics cycled even wider. "I don't love Starscream, but I do love you, Thundercracker."

Thundercracker took a step back, away from the gate. Away from the mech that was spouting these horrible words at him. He didn't want this. He wanted Starscream to be happy! The two of them were finally on speaking terms for the first time since they were younglings! And here this mech was, trying to ruin it again!

"No. No! You can't just go and back out now! Not after everything you promised him!"

"Thundercracker, you don't understand. I never loved him. I never expected to find a mech I loved on the first try and it was required of me that I asked the first born, but I can't deny the feelings in my spark. It's telling me that Starscream is not the one for me to bond to," Skyfire spoke softly, slowly, trying to console the blue Seeker.

"I don't care what your expectations or intentions were! And I don't care what your 'spark says' either!"

"Thundercracker please. No one has to know. Not my Sire, not your Creator, and certainly not your brother."

"I would know! And I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I can barely live with myself for being the cause of my brother's anguish for all these vorn, however unintentionally! How would you expect me to cope knowing that I willingly put aside my brother's happiness and my Creator's wishes and ran away with a mech that just can't seem to keep his promises?!"

Thundercracker was fuming. His optics were bright, wings hiked and trembling, and his fists were clenched at his sides. He would not let this mech ruin this. He would not let this mech break his brother's spark again. He had already caused Starscream enough pain and now that his happiness was so close at hand, Thundercracker was going to fight to make sure that Starscream still got it.

"I don't want to go with you. I will not go with you. You already pledged yourself and your spark to Starscream and as his brother, I expect you to stand by that. If you can't do that, then you can come back when Starscream is home and tell him that yourself."

With that, Thundercracker turned to go back inside the domicile. He had almost made it to the door when a large white arm wrapped itself around his waist, turning him around and pulling his smaller frame close to the broad white chest he now faced. The blue Seeker let out a small sound of alarm and started to struggle. The arm did not budge, however. Instead, it just pulled him even closer as another white hand came up and gripped his chin. His helm was forced up and wide red optics met deep blue.

"Don't turn your back on me, Thundercracker. I was being genuine when I told you that I loved you. I can make you happy, I promise," he paused, "Please, come with me."

Thundercracker didn't reply. He kept struggling against the larger mech's hold on him. Starscream could come home at any time. If he came home to see Skyfire standing in the yard holding him, there would be the Pit to pay. And Thundercracker knew it.

"NO! Let me go!"

"Please, I need you. You'll be happy. You'll be fed, sheltered, loved. You'll want for nothing!"

"What I want is for you to let me go! Why can't you understand that, you great, stupid –!"

Thundercracker was cut off by a pair of lips crashing over his own. His optics cycled to their widest settings and he let out a small gasp of surprise. The second his lips parted, a glossa invaded his mouth, plundering and caressing every surface of his intake. The white mech's hand slid around to the back of his helm and held him in place, and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't free himself. The blue Seeker pressed his optics shut to try and fight off the fluid rising behind the lenses. This couldn't be happening. Why couldn't Skyfire just leave him alone?

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was over. Skyfire pulled back and stared down into the blue Seeker's misty optics, running a digit down the seam under the lens. He leaned down and pressed one more kiss to Thundercracker's forehelm before stepping back.

"I'm leaving for the planet of Aldorine 9 in three cycles. The morning of, I will return for you. Be ready to leave, because I'm not leaving without you," the Shuttle said. His gaze was stern, but soft at the same time. With a nod, Skyfire pivoted on one pede and strode back through the open gate. Thundercracker watched in a kind of stunned daze as the white mech ran a few steps before jumping and transforming, shooting off into the sky and away from the domicile.

As he watched the white shuttle become a white dot on the horizon, Thundercracker sank to his knees, anguish filling his spark. What was he going to do? If he said anything, Starscream would hate him again. If he didn't say anything, he would be abducted by the crazy mech posing as his brother's intended. Either way, he ended up losing.

Cradling his face in his hands, Thundercracker started to silently weep. Unbeknownst to him, a shadow hid behind a nearby crystal tree, watching. A winged shadow.

:~*~:

"Starscream, I need you to go get a few things from the market for supper tonight. If I give you the credits, would you mind going to get them for me?" Slipstream called down the hall to her eldest son. A moment later, the red Seeker came out of his room, nodding to his Creator.

Smiling, Slipstream handed him a list and a few credit chips. Subspacing the credits and list, Starscream turned to the door. Before he could leave however, Slipstream spoke again, "Oh, Star. Why don't you take Thundercracker with you? He hasn't left the house in a few cycles and I think a flight would do him some good. Would you mind terribly?"

Starscream was silent for a moment, seeming to mull it over. At first, Slipstream thought that he was going to decline. Maybe the two of them just weren't to that point yet…

The femme was just about to take back her request when the red Seeker turned to face her, nodding slowly.

"Sure, I'll take him along."

Trying to hide her surprise, Slipstream called down the hall again to her youngest. A few kliks later, the blue Seeker emerged, looking tired and upset. The femme approached her younger son, optics tinged with worry.

"What's wrong, Thundercracker? Are you feeling unwell?"

The young Seeker shook his helm. "No, Creator. I just haven't been recharging well these last few night cycles. I'm sure a flight will help though," he tried to reassure her, a small shaky smile making its way onto him lips. Slipstream frowned and stroked her creation's wing in a soothing motion.

"If you think so. Stay with Starscream and try to be back before the night cycle, alright?"

"Yes, Creator," the two younger Seekers said in unison. With that, the two jets left the domicile and took off in the direction of the market.

About a joor later, they were walking along one of the famous Electric Canals. The channels were filled with a kind of molten energon byproduct that absorbed and conducted electricity very well. The result was a sort of silver/white liquid with visible arcs of electric charge jumping from the surface.

Starscream was watching these arcs leap across the surface of the canals while waiting for his brother to come back from a nearby stand. His faceplates were set in an unfriendly frown and one could almost hear his processor whirring as he thought. His optics dimmed a bit as he diverted his attention momentarily from the canal to the ring on his middle finger. Huffing, he dropped his arm back onto the rail and stared back into the churning silver liquid.

"Starscream?" a small voice called. Turning his helm to the side, the red Seeker could see that his brother had returned. He was standing about a half dozen paces off, almost clinging to the bag he was holding. Starscream almost sneered at him, but kept himself in check as he pushed his weight off of the railing and motioned for the blue Seeker to lead the way.

As they walked, the two Seekers ended up switching positions. Thundercracker ended up walking next to the rails lining the Electric Canals while Starscream kept pace further in. As they walked, Starscream thought. And as he thought, his face got darker. His brow plates dipped low and his lips curled, contorting his pretty features into a nasty grimace. His sour mood only seemed to thicken the longer the silence between him and his brother continued.

Suddenly unable to take his brother's unnatural silence, Thundercracker tried to speak. "Starscream? Is there something wrong?" the younger Seeker whispered. At the other's quiet inquiry, Starscream almost seemed to jerk as if struck. He halted in his steps and whirled to face his brother with raw fury blazing in his optics. Thundercracker dropped the parcel he had been clutching and took a few steps back, away from the picture of animosity that had become his brother. Starscream ignored the panicked look on the blue jets face and advanced on him, driving him backward.

"S-Starscream? What's happening? What are you doing?" came the frightened question. Starscream didn't answer. Instead, he launched himself forward and threw his weight against his brother's frame. Thundercracker cried out as he stumbled. The red Seeker persisted, pushing them both back until they came to the railing. Thundercracker tried to push Starscream away from him, tried to get enough space between the two of them that he could take off and flee while he waited for Starscream to calm down.

He never got the chance.

Starscream gripped one of Thundercracker's legs, hoisting him bodily off the ground and, using the rail as a pivoting point, tipped the blue Seeker over the edge and into the Electric Canal.

There wasn't enough time for Thundercracker to activate his thrusters. He landed, front first, into the churning silver channel. And screamed.

The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The charge in the canal arced over his plating, scorching his paint and causing his systems to seize. As he thrashed, he started to sink. Thundercracker tried desperately to keep his helm above the surface, but he was quickly losing ground. In a last effort toward salvation, he gazed pleadingly up at his brother.

"Starscream! Please, help me!" the blue Seeker cried. To his horror, the other Seeker just shook his helm.

"No, Thundercracker. I'm done. I'm done being second to my younger brother. This is what you get for trying to take Skyfire for yourself."

Thundercracker was shocked. Starscream had figured out that Skyfire had tried to take him away. Except he had it backwards! Thundercracker never tried to steal him! Skyfire had come onto him. Had tried to convince Thundercracker to run away with him. This was all wrong!

The blue Seeker tried to plead with his brother, but only got a mouthful of charged fluid for his efforts. The liquid scorched down his intake, blistering lines, corroding tanks, and causing Thundercracker an unbearable amount of pain. He choked out a pained cry, gazing through freely weeping optics as he continued to sink. The surface was just past his lips when Starscream spoke again.

"I'll hope you enjoy your stay in the Pit, brother."

With those mocking last words, Starscream turned and disappeared from the edge of the Canal. Thundercracker mentally whimpered once more before his helm dipped past the surface and his systems finally gave out.

I'm sorry, Starscream….

Then… Blackness…

:~*~:

Late update is late… And what the Hell is wrong with me? Why can't I write happy things?! I mean seriously! I've killed off Thundercracker twice now! Twice! And Skywarp twice, Starscream once! I think my life needs some reevaluating…

And just for the record, I don't really like Skyfire. I don't know why. He's just kind of a... bleh… character to me. But I do like it when people play around with his personality and make him either naive to the point of facepalming embarrassment, or just a closet crazy. I took a shot at him being the unfaithful fucktard. Originality. I has it. XD

And I also borrowed the idea for the electric canal from the G1 episode "The God Gambit". Although it is referred to as "electric lava", I just played with it a little bit. It worked well in the context of the story.

For those interested in the folk tale this is based on, here the title of the song is "The Cruel Sister" by Old Blind Dogs.


	8. Mermaid

This is an AU inspired in part by some doodles I did in pure unattended boredom, and by the song "Mermaid" by Train. There are crap loads of liberties being taken here. Please just roll with it.

I don't own Transformers. If I did, it would never be the same…

:~*~:

"Have you found them?"

A young mech looked up from his console to see his commander standing over his shoulder. He noted the stormy expression and tried to gather his wits and courage before opening his mouth to respond.

"We've been tracking them for some time. It's only a matter of time before-,"

"That is not what I asked you," the commander cut him off. The tracker flinched and turned his gaze back to his console.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I mean no-," he was cut off again as the larger mech removed one of his hands from behind his back and slammed it down on the console. The metal dented and a loud bang resounded through the small chamber.

"I don't want excuses! I want results! Have you found them or not?"

With each word, the commander got closer and closer to the terrified tracker's face. He was close enough to smell the fear off the smaller mech by the time he finished his statement. The tracker gaped at his superior, completely terrified beyond words.

"Sir, I think it would be wise to back up a bit and let the young one have some space," came a new voice. The optic locked mechs turned to glare/stare appreciatively at the new arrival. Behind them was the mech who was in charge of the vessel. The commander may outrank him, but this was the mech that knew the crew and every nook and cranny of the ship. He was also one of the few who had the ball bearings to look at the commander in complete and utter confidence and come out unscathed.

The large commander stepped back (much to the relief of the tracker) and glared at the insolent mech.

"Your mech is refusing to answer my inquiries, Prowl. I don't appreciate such insolence."

Prowl cocked an optic ridge as he glanced coolly from the commander to his tracker.

"I think that Hound has done a fine job. He's just doing what I told him to do."

"And what exactly was it that you told him to do?"

"To track and monitor the target from a distance. Now before you start," the black and white mech said, holding up a hand to stop the commander's tirade, "There is something that you need to know about our target. They are in the middle of their migratory travels. They will be stopping somewhere along this route to rest," he said, bringing a holo-map up and trailing a finger along their sailing route. As he spoke, he drew three little circles on the map. "These are the most likely areas where they will be stopping, and when they do, we will be there to make our move."

The commander studied the map and the locations pinpointed by Prowl. The close proximity of the areas to their current location seemed to appease him somewhat.

"Very well, I want updates every joor if anything changes."

"Of course, Commander Sentinel," Prowl said, dipping his head in assent.

Sentinel narrowed his optics at the tracker one last time before exiting the bridge. When the door slid shut behind the silver mech, the tracker let out a loud gust of a vent, once again cycling air.

"Don't be worried, Hound. You have done very well. You are the very best at what you do, you have no reason to feel ashamed," Prowl said softly, trying to soothe the tracker's nerves.

"I don't understand, Prowl. Why would he choose to go after these things? There is evidence stating that they could be dangerous!"

"I know what you mean. His drive is something bordering on an obsession. I wish I could do something to change his mind, but he has paid for this voyage, we may as well see it through."

"A waste if you ask me. Why pay to go after a bunch of elusive animals?"

"Ah, you see Hound, he's not going after animals."

Hound looked up at his superior in confusion. Prowl was staring out through the glass window at the front of the ship, optics distant. After a moment, Prowl continued, "They aren't just animals. There is evidence supporting intelligence on par with us. If not surpassing us, in some respects. The only thing that differentiates us from one another is the fact that they still are so keenly in touch with their instincts. Imagine, having the average mech's intelligence, but still having those instinctual drives that have kept other mechanisms alive for so long. The perfect survivor."

"Really? You really think that they are all that smart?" the tracker asked, astounded. Prowl nodded.

"I do. I've looked into it a bit, wanting to familiarize myself with them before embarking on this journey. There is evidence of culture, of languages, and artworks like no other. The things that we could learn about each other if only given the chance…" Prowl almost sounded wistful.

"You think that we could learn about them now?"

Prowl shook his head. "Not likely. Not with the nature of this mission. This has been classified as a search and capture. There will be no knowledge or pleasantries exchanged this time. If anything, it will likely ruin our chances."

Hound looked alarmed. Looking at his console once more and staring at the three flickering dots on his radar, he frowned. If these creatures were that special, that intelligent, shouldn't they be trying to get to know them? On friendly levels?

"I know what you're thinking, Hound. Yes, I have tried to convince Sentinel to change his objectives, but I have not had any success. Perhaps if he sees it for himself, it will solidify my claims…"

"I guess we're going to find out, because we are closing in on their positions fast. Time to start seeing this mission through…" Hound muttered, reaching out to activate the camouflage generator.

:~*~:

Several mechanomiles ahead, three figures moved swiftly through the water. The one at the head of the group suddenly stopped and called to his companions to do the same. The three came to a halt on a sandy bed and settled down in the warm sediment to rest.

"Starscream, how much farther?" the dark one asked in a lilting, lyrical sounding language. However, despite the beauty of the spoken words, there was a distinctly tired pout in the young mech's voice.

Starscream, the mech leading the group and boasting flashy red coloring, turned to stare at his darker companion with a sort of frustrated grimace.

"Skywarp, no matter how many times you ask me, the answer is still going to be the same. We will arrive in the harbor at about midcycle tomorrow. We are going as fast as we can and don't need your constant inane questions to slow us down!"

"I was just asking is all!" complained the purple mech.

"Yes, we know. As you have been all fragging cycle!" Starscream complained back.

Finally, the third mech, one sporting black and royal blue colorings, held up his hands as he tried to placate his brothers.

"Star, is the sarcasm really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes, Thundercracker, it is completely necessary. If our little black nuisance refuses to take things seriously, then so do I."

"I am taking things seriously! I always take things seriously; you're just being too much of an aft-shaft to see it!"

"Oh, yes. You're just the epitome of seriousness right now."

"Jerk!"

"Pinhead."

"Aft-hat!"

"Hey, guys?"

"Moron."

"Selfish, rusted crank-shaft!"

"Ignorant bolt-head."

"Guys? Hello?"

"SCREECHY, GLITCHED OUT, MOTHERBOARD REJECT!"

"Idiotic, whiney sparkling!"

Thundercracker sighed. Reaching out, he cuffed both of his brothers over the helm, cutting their screaming match short.

"So sorry to interrupt your exchange of the latest gossip, ladies, but I thought I heard something just now," the blue mech quipped as he glanced back over his shoulder at the direction they had come. Starscream and Skywarp quieted and turned their attention to the waters behind their brother. Everything was quiet. There was hardly even any wildlife around to disrupt the serenity. Starscream was just about to tell Thundercracker that he was just hearing things when something caught his attention.

There was a low rumbling vibrating through the water. The wing-like protrusions on his back were just barely picking it up. He glanced at Skywarp and saw that he too was hearing/feeling this. His black wings were quivering ever so slightly as he attuned his senses to the strange sound. An uneasy feeling settled deep in his tanks and he pushed himself off of the sea floor and motioned for his brothers to do the same.

"I don't like this. Whatever it is, I don't want to stick around to meet it. Let's keep-!"

Starscream was cut off by the sound of a projectile being fired. Seemingly out of nowhere, a small torpedo materialized and rushed to meet them. Starscream heard Skywarp let out a small cry as they scattered. The missile whizzed past them before banking and coming back. It seemed to pick out Skywarp and lock onto him.

Skywarp turned and fled. He banked, flipped, and turned, trying everything he could think of to try and lose the rocket chasing him. His panic bled through his end of the bond to his brothers, pleading with them to do something to help him.

Thundercracker chased after his fleeing brother and pulled up alongside the torpedo. Mentally telling Skywarp to offline his audios, he released a burst of energy that carried through the water and destroyed the missile. However, as the outer shell cracked and imploded, a net was released.

Startled, Thundercracker veered away and watched the netting settle harmlessly on the sandy sea bottom.

"Starscream, Skywarp, be careful! These missiles are loaded!" he hollered. Just as he said that, another torpedo was fired from an unseen source and came speeding toward him. Thundercracker took off and sped along the ocean floor toward an outcropping of rocks he had seen when they arrived. Coming up on the wall, the blue mech could feel the missile on his tail. He waited until the last possible second before darting straight up and skimming along the surface of the rocks. The pursuing missile couldn't hope to match the maneuver and crashed into the rock, exploding in a hail of pebbles, dust, and shredded netting.

His smug feeling was cut short when a jolt of alarm skittered across the bond. Whirling toward the place he had last seen his brothers; Thundercracker witnessed a missile that had been chasing Skywarp release its net. The younger mech wasn't quick enough to evade and the mesh netting closed over his lower half, wrapping one of his arms and his tail in heavy, confining wire. The weighted web brought Skywarp down to the sea floor, rendering him helpless.

Thundercracker hurried over to his frantic brother and proceeded to tear the net apart with his claws. He nearly had Skywarp free when Starscream cursed loudly, drawing his attention away from Skywarp momentarily. Thundercracker turned to find his other brother in time to see a long, metal submarine shimmer into existence. The looming monstrosity was coming straight at them, and the blue mech could practically feel the intent to harm radiating off of the dark, steel hull.

Starscream turned and sped off in the direction of his brothers, and Thundercracker was horrified to see that another missile followed the motion. This one was considerably faster, and even worse, was the fact that Starscream didn't seem to be aware of it.

"STARSCREAM, MOVE!" he shouted before he threw himself at his brother and shoved him out of harm's way. Just as the red mech was clear, the projectile exploded and wrapped Thundercracker in sharp, weighted wire. Both of his arms were pinned to his sides and his tail was completely encompassed, rendering him unable to move. The thin cabling dug into his wings, cutting into the sensitive surfaces and causing him great pain.

Pain that only intensified as the momentum of the missile-turned-trap carried him backward until his side collided with another wall of rock. He cried out as his wings and torso were scraped up even more and he was sent tumbling down through a crevasse in the rocks until he landed uncomfortably against the rocky sea floor.

Groaning loudly, Thundercracker shifted his weight to try and get upright. The impact had jostled the netting enough for him to get one of his arms free. Using his now free claws, he sliced at the line that was binding his tail. If he could at least get that part off, he could get away.

"TC! Are you okay?!" That was Skywarp. The blue mech looked up and saw his brothers looking down at him, worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm fine!" he called back. "You need to get out of here! There should be a reef not too far off; you can lose them in the formations!"

Skywarp shook his head. "No, we're not leaving you here! Just let us get you out and we can all go together!"

"No, Skywarp, listen to me: we don't have time for that! They might not be able to get me down here. I'm relatively safe. But you and Starscream are in range! They have visuals on you! You need to go now!"

"But-!"

"No buts! Just go! I have one arm free now! I can get myself out and catch up with you," the blue mech insisted. He could see that neither of his brothers liked the idea, but they were running out of options. And time.

Thankfully, Starscream seemed to concede with the fact that he just didn't have time to free Thundercracker and still get all three of them out safely. Gripping Skywarp's arm, he tugged on him and spoke to him gently.

"Sky, come on. We need to go. He has a point; we can't free him in time. We'll meet him at the reef."

Skywarp looked at his red brother sadly. He really didn't want to leave Thundercracker here, but he was out numbered. Gazing down at his other brother still bound in the rocks, he nodded.

"Okay, but we will come back for you if you're not back by tomorrow," he said adamantly. Thundercracker smiled up at him and nodded. Without another word, Starscream pulled Skywarp away from the opening and off into the open sea, speeding off as fast as their frames would allow.

No sooner than they had disappeared, the submarine cruised overhead. What they had originally thought to just be a subtle rumble had now turned to an all-out roar. The sound reverberated off the rock walls surrounding the blue mech and caused his aching wings to shriek at him in disapproval.

Unfortunately, after the vehicle passed, it brought with it a surge of water. The undertow from such a large object cascaded down into the opening and lifted the bound mech up off of the rocky sea floor and flung him against the wall. Thundercracker let out a sharp cry as his helm was bashed against the unyielding stone, causing his vision to flicker and his vents to stutter.

Through the haze of pain and confusion, he could just make out the submarine rumbling off after his brothers. He could also see that the forceful undertow and pulled him out of the crevasse in the rocks and he was now floating freely through open water. Thundercracker shuddered once before succumbing to unconsciousness, fleetingly wishing that the currents carried him somewhere safe.

:~*~:

"Sunny, why are we here? You hate the water," a red mech complained as he walked along the shoreline with his brother. Said brother scowled at him over his shoulder as he led the way around a rocky outcropping.

"Yes I do hate the water. It ruins my finish," the yellow mech complained. "But this area has some of the best tide pools in the city. You can often find little life forms or shells that you can't find anywhere else. I like to grind up the shells found here to make paints. The pigments come out looking a lot stronger when you add them," he explained.

"Ok, that's all well and good, but why am I here? I don't care for paint or shells."

"Maybe not, but I did see a large piece of drifting scrap out here last time and I need your help to carry it back home. And before you start complaining Sideswipe, I don't care if you didn't volunteer for it, you're helping."

Sideswipe gazed heavenward. "See that, Primus? My brother is a slave driver."

The brothers continued to bicker as they maneuvered around the corner, only to stop dead in their tracks.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Sideswipe asked quietly. Sunstreaker didn't reply. Instead, the yellow mech slowly approached the figure lying in the sand. The sight before his optics seemed to solidify itself the closer he got, and before he knew it, he was standing over the object of his confusion.

Before him was what looked like a mech, a mech with wing-like protrusions jutting from his back and a tail flowing out from where his legs should have been. His lower arms, hands, and tail were a solid black. His upper arms, shoulders, wings and fins were a vibrant royal blue and his optics, while shuttered and offline, appeared to be amber in color. The rest of his torso was the same silvery white shade as his face, beautifully counterbalancing the darker colors that made up the majority of his body.

What drew Sunny's attention next was the fact that he was completely wrapped up in mesh netting. It coiled around his torso, binding one of his arms behind his back, and wrapped around his tail, cutting into the plating and leaving painful looking gouges behind. It also had looped around his wings and was causing the thinner looking plating to crumple and cave in on itself.

All in all, it just looked like the mech was in pain.

Without saying a word, Sunstreaker knelt down and tugged on the net. The line was taught and had virtually no give whatsoever. The yellow painter pulled a knife from his subspace and started severing the cord.

Suddenly, Sideswipe was beside him, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from the unconscious mech.

"What are you doing?!" he asked in a whisper.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're freeing a potentially dangerous creature, Sunny!"

"It's not like he can do anything to us, Sideswipe."

"You don't know that!"

"So you're expecting me to just leave him here? He's completely defenseless!"

"Yeah, but-,"

"Look, if you want to be a little scaredy bot, you can leave. But I am going to at least get the netting off. Feel free to pitch in."

With that, Sunstreaker jerked his hand out of his brother's grip and went back to cutting the lines. Sideswipe made a few noises of frustration behind him as he tried to make a decision. Finally, the red mech pulled his own knife from subspace and started cutting through the cords binding the mech's wings.

Before long, the net was in tatters and the mech was sprawled out on the sandy shore, still unconscious, but free. But when the net came away, the more serious nature of his injuries was revealed. The cord had sliced through the plating of his wings and tail, leaving oozing gashes across his body and the wings crumpled and bent. Along his torso, where the plating was thicker, there were still indents and impressions from where the lining had been coiled around him.

Suddenly, it didn't seem right to leave him here alone with those injuries. Sideswipe reached into subspace again and dragged a blanket out. He walked around his brother and dipped it in the waves lapping at their ankles. When the fabric was thoroughly soaked, he stood by and nodded with his head to the unconscious figure.

"Well? Would you mind lifting him and helping me wrap him up?"

Sunstreaker nodded. He knelt once again and slipped his arms underneath the blue mech. As he stood, he took a minute to be surprised at just how light the mech in his arms was. He wasn't very small, but still weight less than a third of what he would have expected. Depositing the little blue mystery in his brother's arms, Sunstreaker wrapped the dripping blanket around him so that his tail and fins were completely covered. As a last thought, he flipped a corner of the blanket up over the mech's head, hiding the mech's face and odd helm protrusions from view.

"We're crazy. Well and truly mad. Are we really just going to pack him up and take him home with us?" Sideswipe asked, hefting his dripping burden a little higher in his arms.

"Yes we are. At least until we can figure out what to do with him," the yellow twin replied. As he turned to head back the way they had come, he called over his shoulder, "If it makes you feel better, just think of him as a little turbo puppy that you found and couldn't bear to leave out on the streets."

"Oh ha ha. You're a real comedian, Sunny."

Luckily, they didn't live far from the beach and they managed to make it back home with their unconscious burden without being stopped by anyone. Sunstreaker opened the door as Sideswipe stepped into the house. Glancing down at the bundle of blankets, the red mech turned to his brother.

"Now what?"

"Well, I'm going to guess that he needs to stay wet. Why don't we take him upstairs and put him in the bathtub?"

Nodding his assent, Sideswipe followed after his brother again as they trekked up the stairs to the wash room. Sunny started the water running and then turned to help his brother unwrap the mech in his arms. Peeling the blanket away, Sunstreaker gazed at the mech's faceplates. He was pretty. Very pretty, in fact. His artist's mind kicked in and started forcing his optics to trace lines and curves. His head snapped up when Sideswipe coughed at him, drawing his attention from offline amber optics to somewhat irritated blue.

"Would you mind going all artsy on me later? He may not weigh much, but my arms are starting to hurt from carrying him for so long. At least get him in the tub first before you run off for a datapad and stylus!"

Sunstreaker huffed, but complied. He slipped his arms underneath the blue mech's tail and shoulders and lifted him out of Sideswipe's grasp, before turning and setting him gently in the warm water filling the wash basin. He heard Sideswipe leave the room with the wet blanket, likely going to set it somewhere to dry, while Sunny settled on a stool that had been left in the room. When the red mech came back, he leaned against the door frame and watched his brother curiously.

"What are we going to do with him now? It's not like we can just keep him in our wash basin forever."

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait until he wakes up before we can come up with a plan."

Sideswipe paused, optics raking over the gouges covering their unexpected house guest. "Do you think we should call a medic to come and look at those wounds of his?"

Sunny snorted. "And tell them what? That we've got a mythical aquatic creature unconscious in our bathtub that needs medical attention? They would likely laugh in our faces or report us for misleading medical personnel. No we'll just wait until he comes to and go from there."

With that, Sunstreaker stood, turned off the water, and brushed past his brother. Sideswipe stared after the yellow mech for a moment. Sunny was acting strange. Normally, he would never ever suggest that they take an unconscious mech with them to their home, but then, he supposed that most unconscious mechs one could come across weren't going to turn out to be creatures from sparkling stories…

As a last thought, Sideswipe opened the window above the tub and let some fresh air in. With that, he turned and followed after his brother. He found the yellow mech seated at their computer console and browsing through files on aquatic myths. Sideswipe almost laughed.

"Doing some research there, Sunshine?"

For once, Sunstreaker didn't snap at him for the nickname. He just snorted as he replied, never once taking his optics away from the screen.

"So what if I am? I figure we may as well know what we're dealing with here."

"I suppose…" Sideswipe trailed off. His silence carried on for a breem or two before Sunstreaker turned to look his brother in the optic.

"What's wrong? You're never this quiet."

"Well, I was just thinking-,"

"Don't strain yourself, Sides."

"Shut up, Sunny. But what if the whole thing was an accident?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if getting himself caught was an accident? What if he was just minding his own business and ended up getting snagged in a net launched by a vessel? It's not too far-fetched to think that no one is at fault here, right?"

"What does it matter if it was an accident or not?"

"I… I'm not really sure… I guess I just didn't like the idea of someone hunting these things for sport."

"I… guess I see your point."

"Well, he looks so much like us. Who's to say that he's not intelligent like us too? There is no way that similarities like that don't extend to that-!"

Sideswipe was cut off by a loud thud and an unholy screeching. The brothers shared an alarmed look before taking off toward the stairs. Sideswipe took the stairs two at a time, skidding across the landing and rushing toward the wash room. He stopped in the doorway and tried to calm his racing ventilations.

There was water everywhere! The blue mech had climbed out of the tub and was now sprawled across the floor, wide amber optics focused on the open window. Sitting calmly on the sill was a lone cyber-gull, head cocked and staring at the blue mech in confusion.

Unable to keep it in, Sideswipe started to laugh. The whole situation just painted a very amusing picture. He ignored when he brother came up behind him and the blue mech on the floor turned to look at him in alarm in favor of clutching at his middle in hilarity. Sunstreaker, meanwhile, pushed his cackling brother out of the way and approached the mech on the floor, trying his hardest to appear non-threatening.

His efforts were met with a frightened keen and the blue mech pushed himself back along the floor until his back and wings were pressed against the side of the basin. Sunstreaker got down on his knees and kept his hands up and displayed.

"Easy, easy, we're not going to hurt you. It's alright," he said in the softest voice he had ever used. The blue mech continued to tremble and shook his head frantically. The motion confused Sunstreaker.

"Can you understand me?" The question seemed to break through the fear radiating from the other mech and he nodded slowly. Well, that makes things a little bit easier, Sunny thought before lowering his hands and simply kneeling across from the blue mech.

"My name is Sunstreaker. The idiot behind me is Sideswipe," he ignored the short, angry "Hey!" from behind him and kept his attention on the mech before him. "We found you on the beach not far from here. We brought you back to our home so that you could recover. I'm sorry that we weren't here when you woke up to explain things."

"And I'm sorry that the gull scared you so bad!" Sideswipe laughed from behind. Sunstreaker grabbed a discarded scrub brush and tossed it over his shoulder, managing to miraculously nail his brother in the helm. Sideswipe's offended squawk got a small smile out of the silent blue mech on the floor, so Sunstreaker thought the motion was more than worth it.

"What is your name?" he asked. The blue mech paused for a minute before opening his mouth and letting out a lyrical trill. Sunstreaker cocked his head at the sound. Was that the language of his people?

"What was that? Was that your name?" Sideswipe asked, ever the classless clod… The blue mech seemed to shrink in on himself and he averted his gaze. There was a tiny, almost imperceptible nod from him and Sunstreaker brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"I think that maybe his vocalizer isn't meant to make the sounds that ours do. Judging by the sound he just made, it almost sounds like singing. It's longer and more fluid. Perhaps the shorter sounds of our language are not easy to produce."

"But if he can't speak it, how can he understand it in the first place?"

Sunstreaker glared over his shoulder at his brother. "It's not all that difficult to know a language and not be able to speak it. I had a client once who knew almost 13 languages but could only speak 5 of them."

When the yellow mech turned his attention back to the mech on the floor, he noticed that the blue wings were quivering. The blue mech had his arms wrapped around his torso and his tail pulled close to his body. Tremors were wracking his body and causing his entire frame to vibrate.

"Are you cold?" Sideswipe asked. The blue mech nodded. The water in the tub had been warm and after his little spill onto the floor, he had started to cool down, leaving him damp and uncomfortable. Sunny shifted forward.

"Would you like me to help you back into the water?"

Another nod. Scooting closer, Sunstreaker slid his hands under the other mech again and lifted him easily. Once he settled in the tub again, the blue mech let out a relieved trill and sank down gratefully to the bottom of the basin.

"Comfortable?" Sideswipe asked. There was a more definite nod and a happy purr that came from the blue mech. The two brothers couldn't help but share a small smile at the sound.

"Can you tell us what happened? I mean, we may as well try to get some information…" Sideswipe asked lamely. The blue mech in the tub looked up at him, a touch of fond exasperation filling his amber optics. With a quick glance around the washroom, he pointed to a bin of colorful polish tubes on the counter. Sunstreaker handed him the bin and he started to pull certain ones out and set them on the lip of the basin he sat in. Soon, he had 5 tubes of different colors and a scrub brush lined up on the side of the tub.

Satisfied with his line-up, he picked up the blue one and pointed to his chest, implying that the blue one represented himself. When the brothers nodded, he picked up the larger yellow and red tubes. With one finger he pointed to each twin in turn, showing them the markers that would represent them. Finally, he picked up the purple and white tubes, pointing to the twins and then to himself. This is where it got confusing.

Sideswipe tilted his head. "Huh? The white and purple ones represent the three of us?"

The blue mech shook his head. Setting down his tubes, he pointed to each brother with his hands and then brought them together, clasping his hands in an almost hand-holding motion. Then he gestured to the tubes again before clasping his hands, but in front of his own chest this time.

Sunstreaker ventured a guess this time.

"Friends?"

The other mech shook his head.

"Mates?"

Another shake.

"Brothers?"

This time, the blue mech smiled and nodded. Feeling proud of himself, Sunny sat back and gestured for the other mech to continue. The winged mech brought the blue, white, and purple tubes into the water with him and pushed the red and yellow ones off to the side. As a last preparation, he ran a hand along the vacated rim of the tub and then pointed out the window, showing them that the wash basin will represent the harbor. With that he began.

The three tubes representing the brothers were pushed through the water toward the edge of the basin, but were stopped before reaching the rim. Glancing up at the twins, the blue mech made sure they were with him so far.

"You were on your way to the harbor and stopped," Sunstreaker guessed. With a nod, the aquatic mech went on. He grabbed the scrub brush he had pulled out and held it up while making a slicing motion across his throat. Sunstreaker answered again, "The brush represents mechs with bad intentions."

With another nod, the blue mech lowered the brush into the water and pushed it along toward the three tubes still resting on the bottom of the basin. He pulled a polishing cloth off a rack and pantomimed shooting it out of the front of the brush. The cloth wrapped itself around the blue tube and then he pushed the other two tubes away, leaving the blue one alone.

"You were attacked," that was Sideswipe this time. "The bad mechs were the ones to fire the net at you."

The blue mech nodded sadly, and Sunstreaker glanced at the other two tubes that he had pushed away.

"Did your brothers abandon you there?"

The question was met with a sharp shake of his head and a hiss from the mech in the tub. He pressed a hand to his chest and then pointed away from himself vehemently. The artist held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Alright, I get it! You sent them away!"

Snorting, the blue mech then pulled the cloth-wrapped tube out of the water and placed it on the lip of the tub. Then he pushed the red and yellow tubes closer and sat back, waiting for the larger mechs to follow along.

"So you wound up on the shore where we found you and we took you home," Sideswipe concluded. "When we found you, you were unconscious. Did you drift here or swim here before passing out?"

The blue mech brought a hand up and smacked himself on the back of the helm before offlining his optics and letting his helm loll to the side. He had been unconscious and had drifted to the shore.

"Where are your brothers now?" Sideswipe asked. The question was answered with a sad shrug. Sideswipe frowned at the depressing motion. He had no idea how he would be able to cope if he had no idea whether or not Sunstreaker was alive or safe. He completely sympathized with the blue mech and came forward to kneel down on the floor beside the basin. He placed a hand on a damp shoulder and spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

"Hey, I'm sure they're fine. Probably hiding somewhere safe and waiting for you to meet up with them."

The mech in the tub glanced up at Sideswipe and smiled. He truly appreciated the gesture. He had always feared that if the grounders were to ever know about his people, that they would hurt him and his brothers. They knew that they were nothing more than a myth to those who lived on land and they had worked very hard to keep it that way.

However, now that the secret was out, there was no chance of going back. And perhaps, he didn't need to worry. These mechs seemed friendly enough. Perhaps he could trust them to get him back to the harbor where he could find his brothers again.

Sunstreaker watched the light return to the aquatic mech's amber optics and felt warmth begin to fill his chest. There were few things that scared him more than the thought of being separated from his brother, and that fear alone made him reach out to the mech in the tub. He mentally vowed that he would do whatever he could to help this mech get back to his brothers.

"Don't worry. We'll help you get back to your brothers. I promise you," Sunstreaker surprised even himself with the devotion in his voice. He found that he meant every word of his promise. However, once again, Sideswipe could be counted upon to break the tension in the room with a totally mundane question…

"Tell us, is there anything that you would like to eat before-," the red grounder began only to be cut off by a knock at their door. Sunstreaker turned his helm to look in the direction of the sound and stood to leave.

"I'll get it. You stay here with him until I can get rid of them, okay Sides?"

His brother gave him a funny little salute and the yellow mech descended the stairs to their front door. Palming the barrier open, he was mildly surprised to find a rather large mech blocking the doorway beyond. He was tall, bulky, and had mostly red and blue paint with silver accents here and there. Behind him were several other mechs of slightly smaller size. Squaring his shoulders, Sunstreaker stared the tallest mech in the optics.

"Can I help you?" he almost growled. He knew that his attitude and icy gaze sometimes put mechs off and he was almost counting on doing just that. He wanted these mechs off his doorstep. The large mech didn't seem at all deterred by his tone or stare. Instead, he glared right back and spoke in the most condescending tone Sunstreaker had ever heard.

"My mechs claim to have seen you and the other resident of this domicile leaving the nearby beach with a large catch. This catch is rightfully mine and I have come to collect."

There was no room for argument in his voice. His tone was all steel and demanded compliance. Not that Sunstreaker intended on giving it to him.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"It is unwise to be difficult. I will leave only once I have my catch."

"And it is doubly unwise to loiter on my doorstep. Now get off my property before I call the enforcers."

"The enforcers answer to me. Calling them will do you no good."

Sunstreaker plastered on his best expression of fake-humility. "Oh, forgive me, sir. I wasn't aware that you expected me to give a damn. I suppose if all else fails, I could just go get my blaster. I'm licensed to carry one and will not hesitate to use it should I find unsavory mechs clogging up my view of the seafront."

Sunstreaker's glare had narrowed and his tone had hardened until he was all but hissing in the mech's face. He noticed that there were a few mechs standing behind the object of his ire and watching him with widened, shocked optics. Good. The more they feared him, the less likely they were to come back.

The taller mech matched his glare and hissed at him in a threatening whisper, "You really don't want to cross me. Just let me retrieve my property and I will leave. If you do not comply, I will use force."

Sunstreaker stepped back and put his hand on the door panel. "Oh, by all means, in that case…" he trailed off as he hit the close button. The door started to slide shut in the face of the other mech. Thinking that his argument was over, Sunstreaker turned to head back upstairs.

The yellow mech didn't make it three steps before the screech of oppressed hydraulics met his audios. Whirling around, he watched the large mech push the door back open with his bare hand, giving an opening for his mechs to come streaming through. One mech broke off and slammed his body against the artist's, shoving him back against the wall with a forearm pressing into his vulnerable neck lines. Sunstreaker gasped as the slightly larger mech pinned his body to the wall and restricted his movement.

He onlined his optic to the sound of shouts and objects breaking from upstairs. Several other mechs had climbed to the second floor, and from the sound of it, giving Sideswipe one hell of a time. The sounds of struggles continued until he spotted a mech leaving the upstairs wash room with the blue aquatic mech slung over one shoulder. Said blue mech was squirming and thrashing, obviously unhappy about being carried around in such a way.

Close behind them, two more mechs came out carrying a struggling, shouting, and cursing Sideswipe between them. As the group of mechs descended the stairs, the large mech from before stepped into view, a small sickening smile on his faceplates. He walked around the mech carrying the struggling blue mech and stared the frightened aquatic in the optics.

"At long last, I've found you, Seeker," his voice was velvet tainted malice. The blue mech, now designated as a Seeker, whimpered in terror as the red mech brought a hand to his cheek and stroked his still damp dermal plates. The creepy smile spread caused the blue mech to try and shrink away from the hand touching him. The large red monstrosity let him draw away and turned to another one of his mechs.

"Deploy the containment chamber," he commanded. The mech he had addressed nodded, pulling a cube out of subspace. The cube fit in the palm of his hand was a dull grey with interspersing panels of clear glass. He twisted a knob on the side and tossed it into the middle of the floor. The cube flashed twice before abruptly expanding. Where there had once been a small grey cube, now sat a large rectangular glass crate. The crate was about the size of a casket that a family would buy for a loved one that had passed, but had perfectly clear walls that were held together with grey metal along the corners and the seams where the glass met. There were heavy hinges along the top, indicating that it opened and closed like a chest, and had heavy locks installed to keep whatever was placed in it well and truly trapped inside. It was also filled with a generous amount of water.

The mech that had tossed the cube approached the crate and lifted the lid. Without another word, the mech carrying the Seeker approached it and gracelessly dropped the blue aquatic inside. Water splashed everywhere and Sunstreaker swore that he heard the blue Seeker cry out in pain as his wings made contact with the bottom of the crate.

The lid was hastily slammed down and locked, effectively trapping the blue Seeker inside. He went ballistic. Muffled screams leaked out from the crate and he started pounding on the glass with all his might, thrashing in the now shallow water as he tried to free himself. It was no good. The glass was reinforced and very strong and the only thing the Seeker got for his efforts was a hollow thump every time his servos made contact with the clear surface.

The large red monstrosity kicked the side of the crate, effectively silencing the weeping Seeker, and glanced at Sunstreaker, still held against the wall. His small smile had spread to an all-out smug grin that sent shivers down the yellow grounder's spine.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We will be taking our leave now."

Bars were extended from the metal work of the crate that allowed two mechs to carry it. The Seeker pressed himself against the glass, gazing imploringly at Sunstreaker as he was carted out of the house and into the street. The mech pinning him chuckled darkly, momentarily gaining the golden mech's attention.

"Nighty-night, Goldilocks," he cackled. The mech then delivered a swift blow to Sunstreaker's helm, rattling his circuits and dropping him to the floor. Out of the corner of his optic, he could see Sideswipe receiving similar treatment before the static filling his vision closed in and his processor shut down.

:~*~:

Late update is friggin' late. This is way overdue, and it's also not even done! After I hit the 17 page mark, I decided to make this one a multi-chapter two-shot. There will be more of this particular AU coming soon. I hope this makes up for me being gone for a few weeks…

Even if it doesn't, Read, Review, and enjoy!


	9. Sleep Song

This is a fic based on the song "Sleep Song" by Secret Garden. I only own the spontaneously created OC.

Enjoy!

:~*~:

Silverlark hovered over the edge of the sparkling berth. The smile on her faceplates did nothing to hide her joy. The three little Seekerlings were curled up around one another in recharge, each one trying to be in contact with their siblings in some way.

Little Starscream had settled on his side, one servo pressed against his mouth, the other reaching out to grip his younger brother's servo. The brother in question, Thundercracker, had let his servo be claimed by his sibling while the other was reaching up to grip their other brother. Skywarp had fallen into recharge in such a way that his brothers were practically wearing him like a hat. His little helm was resting against Thundercracker's, and his cockpit was pressed against Starscream's crown. The little dark Seekerlet had Thundercracker's raised fingers in his mouth and was kicking his pedes weakly as he dreamed.

Sighing, Silverlark ran her fingers over Starscream's wing-nubs, watching them flutter in reaction. She had heard the medics conversing with her mate while she had held the little wonders before her. She had overheard snippets of conversation that had painted a grim picture. Her spark was waning. The stress of carrying her little miracles had been too much for her systems and had sent her spark into a gradual decline. She probably wouldn't live long enough to watch her young ones learn to fly, they had said.

The thought had upset her, naturally. Not because her spark was not on a clock, but because the medics had so little faith in her to think that she wouldn't be around to watch her Seekerlings fly. She made a vow, a promise to her mate and to her sparklings that she would be the one to teach them to fly. Or would at least be there to watch her mate do it. She would be there for her children. Whether or not it would end up being the last thing that she did, she would be there.

One of her creations cooed, sensing the turmoil in his carrier's spark and reacting to it accordingly. The little sound roused his siblings and soon all three little Seekerlings were rolling around in the berth and reaching out toward her with tiny servos and dim optics. Smiling, Silverlark reached into the crib and pulled her little ones close to her chassis. They rested their little helms against her cockpit, clicking and cooing all the while. Smiling, Silverlark hummed deep in her chassis and started to sing.

The song was an old Vosnian lullaby that her own carrier had sung to her when she was a sparkling. The flowing, lilting word were meant to soothe and calm, sending any fussing Seekerlet into recharge before long. Silverlark had seen fully grown Grounders fall into recharge listening to a lullaby sung by a Seeker. Needless to say, it was hard to outgrow the soothing sensations produced by a good lullaby.

She watched as her young ones started to drift off again. Their faces relaxing and optics dimming further as recharge crept in. Suddenly, much to her surprise, her Seekerlings started producing little trills, harmonizing with her voice. She stood there, singing and marveling at how her little ones would change their notes to match hers. Never had she heard of Seekerlings learning to sing this early. If anything, it just made her even more proud to be their carrier.

They would grow up to be great mechs. Strong, noble, caring, and independent mechs. Mechs that others across Vos, and across Cybertron, would look up to. They would be remembered, revered, and respected. And she would be there to watch it. Medic's diagnosis or not, she would make sure that she was there to watch her little ones grow up into the mechs that she was sure they would become.

Smiling as she finished her song, she placed the now sleeping sparklings back in their berth. Humming a little nonsense tune as she rubbed their wings, she listened to their systems finally power down completely and started to quietly back out of the room. As the door clicked shut, she made her way back to her own recharge chambers where her mate was recharging as well. As she slipped into the berth with him, she hummed a little bit more and pressed her face into the junction of his wings, and smiled when she felt residual tension bleed from his frame.

A smile on her face, and love filtering in through her bonds, she powered down herself.

:~*~:

"She looks kinda like she's sleeping…" came from a rather wilted looking Skywarp. He and his brothers were standing around an open casket, helms bowed and wings drooping.

"Indeed she does, 'Warp," was Thundercracker's almost silent reply.

"You know, she lived longer than anyone ever thought she would. Almost triple the expected time for someone with her condition," Starscream added. He was trying to put on a brave face for the sake of his brothers, but the low, depressed position of his wings gave him away.

They had been contacted shortly after graduating from the Flight Academy in Vos that their carrier had passed away. They had flown home straight away to meet their sire, who explained to them that she had watched their graduation ceremony on the vid screen, preening and smiling the whole time, and practically bursting with pride at the fact that her sons had graduated at the top of their class. She had gone to recharge that night and had just never come out of it. She had passed easily, painlessly, and with a smile very clearly painted on her serene features.

Despite the reassurances that she hadn't been in any pain, the news had been devastating. The older jet had stood by in the doorway, watching, as his sons had collapsed next to the berth, weeping and stroking their carrier's grey plating softly.

Now they were standing on the main level of a Sky Crypt with their carrier's frame, saying final good-byes before she was put to rest. Having a few cycles to process the course of events didn't make this any easier, but they endured for the sake of their carrier's memory.

"Do you remember that time she told us that when she used to sing us to sleep, we would harmonize with her? She said that… she had never seen sparklings do that before…" Skywarp whispered. Tears of coolant were welling up in his optics again.

Thundercracker smiled fondly at the memory. "I remember. She said that we did a lot of things growing up that confounded other Seekers."

Starscream puffed up a little bit in pride. "We walked first, talked first, flew first."

Thundercracker picked up where he left off, "Flew fastest, flew highest, sang loudest."

Skywarp finished, "Proved to everyone that we were the prettiest, the smartest, the best."

Skywarp's raised wings suddenly wilted again. "I had kinda been hoping that she would have been around a little bit longer. But I guess that might have been asking for a little too much…"

Thundercracker wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "No one can blame you for wanting your carrier around."

"I guess not, but still…"

"We'll just have to remember her at her best. She… would have wanted that."

Starscream didn't say a word throughout the whole exchange, seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly, he perked up, a small smile blooming across his dark faceplates.

"I have an idea," he said. The other Seekers in the room turned to him, expectant. Instead of replying, the red Seeker opened his mouth and started to sing. His brothers immediately recognized it as the lullaby that Silverlark had sung to them countless times during their sparklinghood. Smiling slightly watery smiles, they joined their older brother's song. Voices mingled and intertwined, rising up and filling the chamber with full, ringing harmonics. Sound swirled and reverberated off the crystal walls creating the illusion of hundreds of Seekers singing an echo to the three down on the floor.

When the final note died down into silence once again, the three Seekers were openly weeping, but were all wearing pleased, serene grins. They placed their hands on the casket and whispered a tearful goodbye to the femme that had carried them, raised them, protected them, and sang to them. The casket was then raised and stowed away in an individual crypt. It sealed itself off and the chamber lights dimmed in respect for the new occupant.

Down on the floor, Starscream pulled his brothers into a hug. Wings were stroked and tears were shed, all in remembrance of a loved one gone too soon. When he pulled away, the red Seeker took his brothers by the arms and led them from the Crypt. The doors sealed behind them and they took off into the nighttime sky, their thrusters becoming one with the stars.

As they left, a gust of wind blew across the landing before the Crypt doors, and with it came a whisper of a song.

:~*~:

I'm sorry, I know that most of you were probably expecting the follow up to my last update, but that one is still in the works and I felt that you needed to have something to make up for all the time that I've been gone. So here is a short little installment just for kicks and giggles, and maybe a tear or two.

I have nothing to say other than baby Seekers are cute.

Anyway, Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	10. Mermaid Part 2

Here's the second part of this AU. Again, thanks for reading and supporting me and all my stupid rambling.

I still don't own Transformers.

:~*~:

Thundercracker couldn't even find the will to fight anymore. After spending several agonizing hours in a small, locked box, his will and energy reserves were all but exhausted. All he could do was lay still and hope that the mechs carrying him would put him down soon and leave him in peace.

The mechs in question were toting the Seeker between them across a gangplank. Beneath them was a large tank, filled to the brim with clear water. The rest of the room was mostly barren with only the occasional computer console to break up the monotony of the four solid grey walls.

The Seeker was brought back to dreary reality when the mechs carrying him suddenly stopped in the middle of the gangplank. The crate was set on the floor for a moment and one of the grounders reached over and undid the locks on the glass prison. Then Thundercracker's world suddenly lurched as the crate was tipped sideways, dumping him over the grate and down into the tank. He hit the water on his side, sending flaring pain up his left wing. He sank listlessly to the bottom of the tank, burying his face in his arms as he settled into his misery.

The blue Seeker briefly lifted his helm to look at the mech standing on the other side of the protective glass. The red monstrosity from before was staring at him with that sick smile still plastered to his faceplates. He had his arms clasped behind his back and was staring at him with a look of utter smug satisfaction. Quite frankly, the expression made Thundercracker sick.

"Welcome to your new home, Seeker," the red mech said. "My designation is Sentinel, and I am your Master."

Thundercracker actually found it in him to glare at Sentinel. He was no one's servant! But before he could do any more than glare, Sentinel continued.

"You will remain here for my scientists to study. I plan to use your kind for new forms of naval warfare. What with your natural aquatic prowess and difficulty to track, you will be essential for the development of new naval tactics."

Now, Thundercracker stared at the red mech in horror. He would be forced to fight? Used like a drone for the sheer purpose of spreading pain and suffering? That went against everything that Seekers were! Seekers were peaceful creatures. Their way of life and the need to keep it safe from the grounders made it impossible to engage in violent or destructive behavior without drawing unwanted attention to themselves. Not that they were defenseless, but it was just much easier to keep quiet and solve things without violence.

"Enjoy your stay, Seeker. You're going to be here for a long time coming," Sentinel said. With that, he turned on his heel and strode from the room leaving Thundercracker staring after him in silent terror. As the door slid shut, another mech, one bearing purple coloring and a single yellow optic, stepped up to the tank and produced a large vial of green fluid. He emptied the vial into a tube on the tank, letting it flow through the glass and into the water.

Thundercracker cornered himself against the glass of the back wall in an attempt to get himself away from the green ooze tainting the water. He watched, terrified as the green sludge spread steadily and soon worked its way into his vents. Thundercracker's frame seized, pain digging its claws into every last micrometer of his being. The blue Seeker could only curl into a weak, shivering ball on the floor of the tank as the poison in his lines worked through him, giving a shuddering glare at the one opticked mech outside the tank before succumbing to darkness.

:~*~:

"S-nny! C'-n Sunny! Wake up! Sunny!" Sunstreaker heard someone calling his name. He was also vaguely aware of someone's servos on his frame and shaking him violently. Groaning, he tried to roll away from the rough treatment, only to discover that he was up against the wall. Onlining his optics, he looked up to see Sideswipe looking down at him worriedly, along with another mech that he didn't recognize.

"Sunny! You're awake! Thank Primus!"

"Sides, stop yelling. My helm is killing me…"

Sunstreaker accepted Sideswipe's hand and allowed himself to be pulled into a sitting position. Rubbing his forehelm with the palm of his hand, he glanced up at the black and white mech standing behind his brother.

"Who are you?" he growled grumpily.

The mech took his angry and tired tone in stride. "My name is Prowl. I'm here to request the help of you and your brother."

"With what, might I ask?" Sunstreaker had a bad habit of becoming increasingly snarky and unpleasant when he first woke up, this was no exception.

"I would have hoped it would have been obvious," he said, gesturing around the messy front room of the twins' domicile. "I was hoping you would like to get back at the ones responsible for this mess."

Sideswipe spoke next, "He said he could help us get the aquatic back too."

"Seeker."

"What?" Sideswipe asked and cocked an optic ridge.

"The aquatic. That red mech called him a Seeker."

"Indeed, and right now, he's in terrible danger," Prowl interjected. The twins looked up at the monochromatic mech, suspicion lingering in their optics.

"How would you know?" Sideswipe accused. Prowl actually looked away at the question.

"I was on the vessel hired to capture him."

Sunstreaker was shocked, but the shock soon faded to anger. Shaking off his weariness, he stood and loomed over the smaller mech. The yellow mech's optics were hard and cold, matching the look in the white mech's own. With denta gritted, he hissed in the other mech's face.

"You mean to tell me that you are responsible for this? It's your fault that our home is trashed and that red aft is torturing an innocent mech?"

"I had nothing to do with the actual capture. I captain the vessel that was hired for the trip. When we lost the Seekers in the reefs, I thought that was the end of it; but then an informant reported seeing you two leaving a beach with an abnormal catch and that led them here. If anything, it's your fault for not watching out for who could be observing you."

"And how were we supposed to know that there were mechs looking for us? We found a mech unconscious on the beach and took him home to help him. There was no reason for us to think that anyone would be after him!"

"Did you ever once stop to think that the ones who had fired the net on him would have been looking for him? When someone goes so far as to track, corner, and capture a mech like that, they don't let them get away easily."

Sideswipe watched his brother and the white mech exchange insults. In a way, he could see the points being made from both parties, but at the same time, he felt that there were better ways they could be spending their time rather than trying to belittle each other verbally.

"Guys, don't you think that we should be focusing more on the issue at hand?" he asked tentatively. He got a pair of glares for his efforts, but could feel Sunstreaker calming through their bond. With a sigh, the yellow mech stepped back and gave Prowl some space.

"I'm going to assume that you have some kind of plan?"

The black and white actually smiled. "Indeed I do. If you're ready to hear it, we can begin…"

:~*~:

The lab was dark. All the personnel had left for the cycle, leaving Thundercracker alone in the tank with his pain. After several joor of being poked and prodded, the scientists had finally turned in. The water he was in still stank faintly of contamination and held a slightly greenish tint to it, and it wreaked havoc on the Seeker's systems. Thundercracker's vents were fast and uneven, sounding more like distressed panting than breathing. The blue Seeker hadn't moved for the last joor, finding it less painful to just lay on the floor of the tank and be still. That was why when he heard a soft creak of metal on metal from outside the tank, he didn't bother lifting his helm.

He heard murmuring coming from the lab beyond his tank. It almost sounded like the mechs who were talking didn't want to be found. Maybe if he just stayed in his corner, they would leave him be and not cause him any more pain.

Fate seemed to be against him and he soon heard someone tapping on the glass of the tank. He curled in on himself a little bit more as the sound echoed through the water and caused an uncomfortable tremor to run through his wings. The tapping continued, though softer this time, and was soon accompanied by soft whispers. The voices, now that he listened to them, sounded familiar…

Lifting his weary optics to the mechs on the other side of the glass, he felt his frame go ridged in shock. There, beyond the glass with their palms pressed against the clear divider, were two mechs he was very familiar with. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, in all their gold and red glory, were looking down at him with worried optics. Pushing himself painfully off the floor of the tank and slowly making his way across the distance between them, Thundercracker pressed himself against the glass in front of Sideswipe. The red mech smiled at him, trying to comfort him without words. Glancing from Sideswipe to his brother, Sunstreaker gave him a small smile as well.

While he was busy reeling at their presence, Thundercracker saw Sunstreaker turn to his brother and address him with no small amount of urgency. Due to the low tones, he couldn't make out what was being said, but Sideswipe nodded and moved away from the glass. At first, Thundercracker was afraid that they would leave him there, but when he watched Sunstreaker boost his red twin onto the top of the tank, his fears dispersed.

Sideswipe clambered across the metal casing that topped the tank and started looking for weak points. Finding one, he pulled a laser scalpel, borrowed from a friend of theirs that was a medic, from subspace and started cutting through. He cut a square that was large enough to fit the blue mech out of, but small enough that it didn't tax the scalpel. Pulling the cut sheet free, he stared down into the opening he had created. He noticed that the water had an unhealthy green tinge to it and smelled faintly of expired energon. His pause didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"Sides, what's wrong?" Sunstreaker whispered. Sideswipe looked down at his brother, brows furrowing in worry.

"I think there's something in the water. Some kind of toxin. I thought it was just the color of the tank before, now I'm not so sure…"

"All the more reason to get him out now. Preferably before the guard comes back," Sunny replied, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

Nodding, Sideswipe reached a hand down into the tank. He waved his hand, beckoning the Seeker up to him, expecting no hesitation from the blue mech. To his surprise, the Seeker didn't move. He looked longingly up at the hand that was submerged in the water, wanting nothing more than to grab it and be taken away from all this. However, he didn't have the strength to swim up to it. He had used up all his remaining energy crossing the tank to the twins, and now could do no more than just sit on the floor of the tank and stare out through the glass, pained and depressed.

Sunstreaker watched the Seeker for a moment, confused. Glancing up at his brother, he saw that his confusion was mirrored. As he watched the blue mech try to force his body to move, comprehension dawned on him.

"Sides, I think that whatever's in the water is making him weak. He wants to get out but physically doesn't have the strength to reach you," he said. Sighing, Sideswipe drew his hand out of the water and tapped his fingers against the metal, thinking. Glancing around the lab, he spotted a long metal rod with a hook at the end, and while he cringed to think of what its original purpose was, it may just prove helpful here.

"Sunny, could you hand me that rod there?" he asked, pointing to the object of his interest. Sunstreaker turned, gazing at the object for a moment before turning back to his brother and leveling him with his best glare. Sideswipe huffed and pointed at it again.

"I'm not going to hurt him! I just need something long enough for him to grab onto so that I can pull him out!"

Still glaring, as if daring Sideswipe to go back on his word, Sunstreaker handed his brother the hook and rod, watching carefully as the hooked end was dunked down into the water. Sideswipe lowered it down so that the hook rested against the floor of the tank, within the Seeker's reach, and then stopped. The blue mech glanced warily at the hook and then out at Sunstreaker. The yellow artist smiled slightly and nodded, trying to reassure the Seeker that nothing was going to happen to him.

Turning his attention back to the hook, Thundercracker reached out and gripped the rod with as much strength as he could muster, giving it a light tug to show Sideswipe that he was ready. Without hesitation, the red mech started to pull the hook out of the water and with it the Seeker. When he was close enough, Sideswipe grabbed the Seeker's wrist, setting the hook to the side and focusing on getting the blue mech out of the tank.

Thundercracker was basically dead weight in Sideswipe's grip. He made no move to help or hinder the red mech as he was pulled out of the water. As his upper body came up, his arms were draped over broad red shoulders and he hung there as Sideswipe pulled the rest of his frame from the tank. He tried to get some kind of grip on his savior, but was just too weak to do anything. He hated himself for the weakness, but his rage was just as exhausted as his body.

Sideswipe straightened once he had the blue mech completely out of the tank. He rearranged him in his arms so that the Seeker's arms were still around his neck, but his tail was draped over one arm while his other arm circled around a white waist. Standing, he shuffled over to the edge of the tank and gazed down at his brother.

"You ready, Sunny?" he asked, shifting the Seeker's weight once more. At the nod he received in return, he knelt and dropped the blue mech the short distance into Sunstreaker's awaiting arms. The yellow artist caught the falling blue mech with little trouble and held him close as he waited for his brother to climb down.

"Let's get out of here," Sunstreaker hissed as he watched his brother pull a blaster from subspace. Sideswipe was a better shot, but Sunstreaker was faster, it made sense that Sunny would be the one to carry the aquatic mech while Sideswipe covered their escape. By now, Prowl should have bypassed the cameras, giving the brothers a clear shot out of the facility, but better to be safe than sorry.

Sideswipe took the lead and led them out of the lab, keeping his blaster trained in front of him as they crept around corners and down darkened corridors toward their exit. Things were going so well until they came around a corner and were faceplate to faceplate with a guard taking an unusual route through the base. The guard stared at them for a while, confounded, before the comm. lines were opened and alerts were blaring through every speaker in the facility.

Sideswipe clocked the guard in the side of the helm with his blaster and took off running as he fell, feeling his brother close behind him. Following a map that Prowl had given them earlier, he raced through the halls to the nearest possible exit. The sounds of their pursuers were getting closer, driving him to push himself faster as the door came into sight.

Throwing the door open, he and Sunstreaker found themselves on the back side of the facility, facing the sheer cliff side that the building was built on. The cliff dropped off into nothingness not even 30 steps from their current position.

Glancing around, Sunstreaker came to the conclusion that they were boxed in. The guards were coming at them from around the sides of the building, and from the halls they had just vacated. They had nowhere to go! Unless…

Idea forming, he turned to his brother, expression serious, "Sides, I have an idea. I need you to trust me."

"I trust you, bro, but what did you have in -!" Sideswipe didn't finish his statement in favor of watching his brother charge head-long at the cliff side, Seeker and all. Seemingly without a second thought, Sunstreaker threw himself off the edge and started to plummet down toward the water. Unfortunately, Sideswipe didn't have time to contemplate his brother's newfound suicidal tendencies as guards suddenly emerged from around the side of the building. Finding falling to one's death a more pleasant option than a gang beating, Sideswipe rushed forward and followed his brother off the edge of the cliff.

After jumping, Sideswipe discovered that Sunny had employed a parachute to slow his fall. It was only then that he remembered that Prowl had geared them up with several little surprises that he normally would have never used, but was now increasingly glad to have. Sending the code, he activated his own parachute, jerking his frame against gravity as he came to float beside his brother.

The small feeling of victory was destroyed when a bright orange beam of light streaked between them. Both brothers turned their helms to gaze back up at the cliff side, where an entire platoon of guards were standing, each holding blasters and lining up their sights.

"Um, Sunny…" Sideswipe started. He was cut off as another beam of yellow light blazed past his helm. The red mech turned to look at his brother in time to see the Seeker, who seemed to have gained some of his strength back, reach up and grip the lines that connected the parachute to Sunstreaker's shoulders. He let out a weak trill to draw Sideswipe's attention to him; and then with a nod, he severed the parachute's lines on one side.

The two mechs fell through the open air toward the water, useless parachute billowing above them. Sideswipe watched as the two of them hit the water and disappeared below the surface.

Another shot from the guards caused him to wince as it clipped his shoulder. Reaching up, Sideswipe gripped the lines in one hand and severed it with the other, following his brother down into the churning sea.

The waves swallowed him up, dragging him down deeper into their icy clutches. For an instant, he wondered if this was really a good idea. He sank for a while before he felt a hand grip his wrist. He onlined his optics to see the Seeker floating before him. He looked like he had recovered a great deal of his strength just from being in the ocean water. In his other hand, he was gripping Sunstreaker's wrist in a similar fashion. The Seeker angled them downward, drawing the brothers deeper below the surface and into a cave found at the base of the cliff. Moving quickly, the blue mech propelled them through the narrow tunnels, traversing them with ease of familiarity.

Sideswipe started to feel a strain on his oxygen taxed systems when suddenly the blue mech darted straight up. Their helms broke the water's surface, allowing the twins to take a deep invent of air. The two ground mechs continued to pant as the Seeker led them to a landing of rock that protruded from the wall. All of them crawled up onto the cold stone and collapsed, completely spent. Sideswipe rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. They had made it. They had gotten the Seeker and made it out of the facility in one piece. Perhaps things hadn't gone completely according to plan, but they had pulled it off.

He let his helm loll to the side to get a look at his brother and the Seeker. Both of them seemed to be in recharge already due to energy expenditure. Smiling softly, Sideswipe felt no compunctions about joining them.

:~*~:

When Sideswipe woke next, he wasn't in the same place he remembered falling into recharge in. It seemed that someone had pulled him away from the water lapping at the edge of the outcropping and had rested him against the wall. A ways off, he could see that Sunstreaker and the Seeker were already up and were sitting side by side next to the water. Sunstreaker seemed to be talking and the Seeker was content to sit there and listen. Pushing his aching frame to its pedes, Sideswipe stumbled over to his brother. The yellow mech looked up at him as he approached and patted the spot next to him. Sideswipe plopped down next to him and let his lower legs dangle in the water.

His attention was pulled to his brother as the yellow mech held out something to him.

"Here, try this. It tastes like Energon," Sunstreaker said softly, holding the small round blub out to him. Taking the blub from him, Sideswipe turned it over in his hands. The little round thing had a thin violet skin and was easily compressed when he squeezed it. He shrugged and popped it into his mouth, biting down and breaking the skin. The juices from the blub filled his mouth and ran down his throat. It was sweet, very sweet, almost like really, really good midgrade. Surprised, he looked back at Sunstreaker, who was giving him a slightly tired smile.

"It's good right? Apparently, that's one of the things that his kind eat," he explained, jerking a thumb at the blue Seeker. The blue Seeker nodded with a small smile and popped one in himself from a small pile next to him. Sideswipe sat there and enjoyed the companionable silence for a moment, kicking his legs back and forth in the water. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw the Seeker suddenly perk up. Glancing at the blue mech, he watched as he looked back and forth over the water, wings fanning slowly. Following his gaze, Sideswipe could just make out what looked to be a column of bubbles rising to the surface near the far wall.

As he watched further, there seemed to be shadows moving under the surface. A quick look at the Seeker showed that he was watching these shadows as intently as a cybercat would watch a turborat.

The twins started when he suddenly let out a happy trill and threw himself into the water. His shadow joined the ones under the water and they started to circle around one another. A moment later, three Seekers erupted from the water, trilling and laughing all the while. Their bodies moved in leaping arcs, streaming water behind them.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a fond look. They didn't need to be told who these mechs were; they already had a good idea.

More happy trills pulled their attention back to the Seekers. The three aquatic mechs were now still, just floating on the surface in a tender embrace. He couldn't see the tears, but Sideswipe could distinctly hear a few sobs escaping the distant Seekers.

Suddenly, the blue Seeker pulled away and started talking in their lilting, lyrical language to the other Seekers. The other two responded, seemingly asking questions and getting information out of their brother. The twins were mildly surprised when the blue Seeker turned and pointed at them, smiling all the while. The other Seekers were giving him and his brother skeptical looks. Grinning widely, Sideswipe waved, nearly laughing out loud at the confused looks the two new aquatics were giving him.

The blue Seeker continued to explain for a moment before turning and trying to pull his brothers over toward the twins. They came slowly, but the blue Seeker managed to get the new aquatics over to the twins.

The twins were ready to communicate with the new Seekers as they had communicated with their blue companion, but before they could get anything out, the red Seeker opened his mouth.

"So, you are the ones who saved our brother?" he asked. His voice was high and scratchy, like the words he was speaking didn't agree with his vocalizer. The other two Seekers didn't seem to mind the grating sound and waited patiently for the twins to respond.

"Uh, yeah… that would be us…" Sideswipe responded lamely. The Seeker raised an optic ridge but nodded nonetheless.

"I am Starscream. I thank you for helping Thundercracker when Skywarp and I could not. We are in your debt," he said in an overly formal manner.

Sunstreaker looked over at the blue Seeker. The Seeker, now known as Thundercracker, smiled at him and hoisted himself up onto the ledge next to the yellow artist. To their surprise, the black and violet mech lifted himself out of the water and sat next to them as well, curling into the blue Seeker's side in a truly affectionate display. Thundercracker smiled and wrapped an arm around the black Seeker, holding him close. Turning back to the red Seeker, Sunstreaker nodded his helm in acknowledgement.

"You're welcome. We did what any sensible mech would have done."

He almost regretted saying anything as he watched the aquatic mechs recoil. Starscream glared at him.

"Do not speak as if you know. Most would likely agree that the ones responsible for Thundercracker's suffering had been sensible. You grounders always assume that you know better than everyone else, that your opinion is the only way of doing things, and that those who believe differently are somehow lower creatures than you! Your kind makes me sick!" Starscream hissed at them. Sunstreaker was mildly surprised to hear the vehemence with which the red Seeker spoke to them.

As Sunstreaker was about to say something in his defense, Thundercracker hissed at Starscream. He followed that up with rapid Seeker speech. Starscream looked mildly surprised at whatever his blue companion had said. The Skywarp keened lightly and buried his face into Thundercracker's neck cables. Starscream actually looked ashamed after Thundercracker finished.

"I apologize. Thundercracker says he trusts you. That is good enough for me, I suppose."

Starscream didn't sound fully invested in what he was saying, but the twins appreciated the gesture, nonetheless.

Something dawned on Sideswipe.

"What happens now? We go back to the surface, and you go back to where you came from, and we never see each other again?" Sideswipe looked genuinely concerned about that notion. Sunstreaker couldn't blame him. He had grown attached to the blue Seeker as well. He wouldn't mind being able to see Thundercracker again.

Starscream looked like he was about to reply, but stopped when he saw the expression on the blue Seeker's face. Thundercracker looked like he didn't like that idea any more than the twins did. After a moment of thought, he perked up, a grin spread across his face. With more rapid fire speech, the twins watched as the red Seeker's face went from confused, to worried, to exasperated. After finishing with Starscream, the blue Seeker turned to Skywarp and said something to him in a very calm and soothing tone of voice. The purple Seeker nodded and smiled at the twins before pushing himself into the water next to his red brother. With that, Starscream coughed to get their attention.

"Skywarp will take the two of you back to the surface. We will go our separate ways for now, but Thundercracker wants you to meet him in the place where you found him in one stellar cycle, at sundown. Understood?"

The twins blinked. "Yes we understand, but why-," Starscream interrupted Sideswipe's question.

"We have things that we need to take care of back home. I suggest that the two of you do the same. Thundercracker promises to meet you in one stellar cycle. That is the best we can do for now."

Sunstreaker looked ready to argue, but stopped short when he felt a hand on his arm. Thundercracker had moved over a bit and was now close enough to wrap his arms around him in a hug. Sunstreaker felt awkward at first, but soon recovered and returned it. Sideswipe stood and moved around his brother to give the blue mech a hug from the other side. Thundercracker returned Sideswipes embrace and pushed himself into the water with his brothers.

As Thundercracker moved away, Skywarp came forward and extended his hands to the twins. They each took an appendage expecting to be pulled into the water with the aquatic mechs. Instead, the world around them tilted, shattered, rearranged, and recomposed all at once in a flash of light. The grounder twins were dropped into shallow water in the harbor near their house. Skywarp, who had landed nearby, was laughing at the confused expression the twins were wearing. When his giggles ceased, the purple Seeker waved goodbye and disappeared with a wink.

:~*~: One Stellar Cycle Later:~*~:

Sideswipe was standing on the shore with the water lapping at his ankles. Behind him, Sunstreaker was sitting on the rocks with a sketch pad in hand, doodling as the sun set. They had been waiting here for a joor or two, just counting down the kliks until the stellar cycle was up.

Impatient as ever, Sideswipe picked up a rock and tossed it out into the waves. He was about to turn to his brother for entertainment when a sharp yelp sounded over the crashing of the waves. Looking back out toward the setting sun, there was a shape in the water that hadn't been there before. Said shape was pouting and rubbing his helm.

Thundercracker sat there and folded his arm petulantly; causing Sideswipe to laugh even as he waded out further into the water to make sure that he hadn't hurt their aquatic friend. Once in range of the blue mech, Thundercracker swung his tail out, sweeping the red grounder's pedes out from under him. Sideswipe went down with a flailing shout, matching Thundercracker's previous pout with one of his own. Thundercracker smirked, clearly proud of himself.

Sunstreaker could hold in a laugh at his brother's expense and chuckled lightly as he waded out into the water himself to greet the blue aquatic. Sideswipe stood and tried to shake his armor of the water clinging to it, making himself look disturbingly similar to a cyberhound.

"The soaked look is actually a good one for you, Sideswipe," Sunstreaker teased.

"Frag off, Goldilocks," Sideswipe retorted, but without much fire. Still floating in the water below them, Thundercracker laughed. The twins glanced down at him and both started laughing along with him.

"I have missed you both," came a sudden voice. Laughter stopped and the twins stared down at the blue mech in the water in shock. Said blue mech was staring up at them with a smirk plastered on his faceplates.

"Did you just…" Sideswipe started.

"Speak your language?" Thundercracker finished. The smirk widened. "Yes, I am not as fluent as Starscream, but I make due."

"Huh, I thought that speaking our language was impossible for your kind," Sunstreaker commented idly.

Thundercracker shrugged. "It is difficult, but not impossible. It is really just a matter of pronunciation."

"Why don't we go to shore? We brought some things we would like you to try," Sideswipe motioned to the beach behind him, and the Seeker looked confused. "You shared some of the food your people eat, why can't we do the same?"

The brothers waded back to the shore and Thundercracker followed. Sunstreaker bent down and lifted the Seeker out of the water to bring him the rest of the way, causing the blue mech to yelp in surprise. Setting him down on a damp blanket they had laid out for him, Sideswipe offered the aquatic mech a gelled energon goodie.

"Try this, this is considered a delicacy in our culture," he said with a smirk. Smirking back, Thundercracker took the treat and popped it into his mouth. His optics went wide with delight at the sweet tangy taste.

"Good, right?" Sideswipe asked with a smile. The Seeker nodded.

"Very. Thank you," Thundercracker said, taking another from the tin. More polite conversation followed before Sunstreaker asked the question that had been bothering him this last solar cycle.

"Thundercracker," he started, "Why did you ask to meet us again? Was there something that you wanted to say to us before we stopped seeing one another?"

Thundercracker looked faintly startled. "I never intended to stop seeing you completely. You helped me when I was at my weakest. The least I could do was keeping the friendship that you showed to me strong."

Whatever answer Sunstreaker had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

"You mean, we will see you again? After this?" he asked.

"Of course. The reason I wished to meet with you now was to give you each this," the blue mech explained as he reached into subspace and removed a small box. Holding it in his lap so that each twin could see, he opened it to reveal a pair of blue pearls. The brothers stared at the gems with wide optics.

"What are these for?" Sideswipe wondered aloud.

"These pearls are infused with my spark signature. They will begin to pulse with light when my brothers and I are in the area. This way we can be sure to meet whenever our migratory circuit takes us near the harbor."

"Wow, I wish we had thought to do something like this. Now I feel like a bad friend…" Sideswipe said sullenly.

Thundercracker shook his helm. "Don't feel that way. You gave me something far more priceless."

Sunstreaker tilted his helm to the side. "What?"

The blue Seeker smiled at them. "You proved Starscream wrong. He always has had this belief that all grounders are evil and would corrupt our way of life. In some ways he was right. Sentinel was the perfect example of everything he feared, but we took care of him," he said. Sunstreaker's processor flashed to the news bulletin from a few lunar cycles ago announcing that a group of piloting a submarine had died at sea. Sentinel was one of the bodies identified. For a while, Sunstreaker had thought that it was just cosmic karma, or that Primus had finally found a sense of humor. Now he wasn't so sure… His thoughts were derailed when the blue Seeker continued to speak.

"But in other ways, Starscream was wrong. He was convinced that all grounders were of the same spark as the Destroyer. With your willingness to not only shelter me, but save me from enemy hands when it would have been easier to turn the other way, says some very profound things about your character. True, there are mechs that would be better off in the Never Ending Void, but there are others that can be seen as friends. I feel very fortunate to have found a pair of those mechs."

Sunstreaker stared at the Seeker as he finished. He was touched, not that he would ever admit it, but he was. The bond between him and his brother hummed with agreement. Optics wide, he glanced down at the pearls again.

"You know, I've never been very good at making friends. The only one I ever felt that I needed was my brother. And even then, I wasn't so sure that I even needed that."

Sideswipe made an indignant noise.

"But now, I think that I could make an exception for you. I think that this friendship has merit," he finished, flashing Thundercracker a rare smile. The Seeker returned it.

"I'm glad you think so. Truly."

:~*~:

This is so fucking late I can't even begin to apologize enough for it. This has been in the works for almost a month now and I'm just getting it up now. Damn you, school, for taking up all my free time.

Anyway, enjoy the ending of the Aquatic verse. There will be more one-shots to come, but they will be coming slower than they did in the summertime. Please be patient with me.

As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy!

IMPORTANT: I got a question a little while ago asking if I took OCs. The answer is yes! I do take OCs. If you have a character that you want to see in one of these, PM me with the character's name, frame-type, personality, and relation to the other characters. I will try my hardest to include any OCs I get, but I do have a lot of ideas already that do not involve OCs. So entries including non-canon characters may take a while to show up. But feel free to leave them!


	11. Dude Looks Like a Lady

Dude Looks Like a Lady!

This a cracky AU inspired by the song "Dude Looks Like a Lady" by Aerosmith. Hints of Slash and Het. Intended to be silly. Please don't take any of this seriously.

I don't own Transformers or the song!

:~*~:

Sunstreaker huffed. He didn't want to be here. The music was too loud, the room was too hot, there were too many mechs here, the lighting was awful, the color on the walls was hideous, and the…

"Sunny, if you don't stop that internal bitchfest of yours, I'm going to smack you!"

Sunstreaker's helm snapped up to glare at his brother. His brother, one Sideswipe by name, was giving him the most unamused of unamused looks. Sunstreaker returned it.

"I want to go back to the hotel."

Sideswipe's flat look got flatter. "Duly noted, and subsequently disregarded. You need to get out more! This is our first time out of Iacon in 12 vorn and you want to spend it in the hotel room?"

"This isn't my idea of a good time, Sides!"

"Hey, it was your idea to come to Vos on this little inspiration jaunt of yours! Don't tell me that you're going to be like this in Praxus too!"

"I wanted to come to /Vos/, not some nightclub on the upper-east side! That /brilliant/ idea was all yours!"

"Well, forgive me for trying to ensure that you actually get out of your art hovel once in a while! Primus! One would think that I was forcing you to trudge through the tar fields of Indus-7 with how much you're moping! Lighten up!"

"I'm starting to think that the tar fields would be preferable to this place…"

"That hurts, Sunny. Really stings. Is it so much to ask that you just get your pointy head out of your aft for fragging cycle?"

Sunstreaker's icy optics narrowed in a glare.

"You know what, on second thought, don't answer that," Sideswipe amended as he looked out over the room. He wished that Sunstreaker would see what an awesome opportunity this was. They were in Vos. City of the Fliers. It had taken a whole lot of heckling and plenty of processor aches just to get the clearance to get through the gates. The Seekers didn't normally like common Grounders like them in their beautiful city. Only Sunstreaker's reputation as a renowned artist and designer had gotten them the clearance that they needed.

Now they were inside the infamous Flier's City and had the chance to observe what the denizens were really like… And Sunstreaker was being a dip-stick in the mud. Go figure.

Sideswipe took a drink of his Premium grade Energon cube, humming in the back of his throat. Perhaps there was a way to snap Sunny out of his mood…

Sideswipe's optics suddenly brightened in excitement. Idea forming! Making a quick scan of the room, he found a group of figures that could just maybe be the snap he was looking for.

"Sunny. Hey, Sunny," Sideswipe crooned, grin spreading across his faceplates. "What do you say to sampling a few local delicacies?"

Sunstreaker looked over at him questioningly. Seeing that he now had his brother's attention, Sideswipe gestured across the room to a trio of fliers sitting against the far wall. All three of them were leaning in close and speaking to one another with what looked to be fond familiarity. The Seekers were all long legs, tall thrusters, and sleek curves. And all of them were ripe for the picking.

Looking his brother in the optics, Sideswipe waggled his optic ridge, hinting. Sunstreaker scowled.

"C'mon Sunny! You can't tell me that you haven't wondered what it's like to be with a Seeker! I heard Seeker femmes have a tendency to be /kinky/."

"No, I've never wondered. Why should I care?"

"I think you're lying, Sunny. I can detect a hint of intrigue!"

Sunstreaker growled and pushed Sideswipe away from him. Huffing again, he folded his arms and stared resolutely at the floor before him.

"If you're so eager to get turned down, go ahead and talk to them. I'll be waiting here to tell you 'I told you so' when you get back. I'm sure it won't be long."

"Is Sunstreaker afraid of getting turned down?" Sideswipe asked in a mock teasing tone. The yellow mech's optics flared dangerously and Sideswipe smirked. Sore spot: found!

"I don't get turned down."

Sunstreaker's tone spoke of absolute assurance in that fact. The red twin smirked and leaned close to his brother's audio.

"Why don't you prove it?"

Sunstreaker's smoldering optics slid over to him. A growl was starting low in the yellow mech's chest, and Sideswipe was close enough that he could feel it. He felt his smirk spread a bit more.

Challenge accepted.

:~*~:

Sideswipe did not walk across the club floor, no, he strut. He felt every bit as confident as he looked that they could score with these fliers. They just had to play their cards right. That was where the challenge came from. And Sideswipe loved a good challenge.

As he and his brother approached the table, one of the fliers, boasting a shiny black paintjob, noticed them, perking up and fanning her wings. Sideswipe was almost mesmerized by the slow, instinctive movement. Everything about these Seekers radiated grace and poise; it was so totally different from the mechs that they interacted with back home.

Nudging her companions, the black Seeker nodded her head toward the brothers. Sideswipe could feel it when the other two Seekers turned to fix their gaze on him. He then observed that while the Seekers looked quite a bit alike, the way that they looked at them was completely different. The black one had a certain air of innocent curiosity about her, while the blue one on the right had almost bored feel coming from her and was totally polar to the calculating gaze from the red one on the left. This would be interesting.

Sideswipe approached the table and leaned in to place his elbow on the surface, taking up a stance of casual nonchalance.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked smoothly. The red Seeker answered first.

"Frag off, ground pounder," she hissed. Sideswipe was almost taken aback by the sound of her voice. It was high and raspy; almost sounding like there was damage there that had never been repaired properly. He let it slide and braced himself to trudge through the dismissal.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. We just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves."

"You're not from around here, are you?" the black one asked, drawing Sideswipe's attention. Now that he looked more closely, he could see the purple on the flier's forearms and wings, and he watched it shine under the flashing lights.

"Whatever gave you that notion, Sky? Was it the fact that they're grounders? Or their glaring lack of Vosnian etiquette?" the red Seeker snarked. Sideswipe watched the black flier's wings wilt as she turned her attention to the table in front of her.

"Hey, there's no need to be like that," Sideswipe tried to soothe. This red femme was a firecracker, alright. He turned his gaze back to the black Seeker, the one called 'Sky'. "You're right; we're not from around here. We're here on an artistic leave of sorts. My brother is an artist and we decided to roam the city looking for a few cool hangouts. And maybe a few cool fliers to hang out with. Know any?" Sideswipe plastered on his most charming smile for the Seekers and waited.

The blue flier just continued to regard them with a kind of bored, half- invested interest. The red Seeker had planted her elbow on the table and was using the upraised hand to support her head, optic ridge raised and optics disbelieving. Sideswipe pulled back off the table, standing with his weight on one leg and a fist planted on his cocked hip. His other hand came up and rested against his hood, forming a stance he called 'haughty innocence'.

"Oh, don't give me that look! What's so wrong with wanting to spend time with a few beautiful femmes while away from home?"

He expected the question to be met with flustered blushing, or even, more sass from the red spitfire. That was not what Sideswipe got.

Instead, his question was met with round surprised optics and stunned silence… Followed by loud ringing laughter.

The black flier dropped her helm down onto the table, occasionally bringing a fist down on the surface in mirth. The blue Seeker had a hand clapped over her mouth as she tried to control her laughter. The red Seeker positively cackled. She had her upraised hand over her optics and the other wrapped around her middle.

Sideswipe was confused.

"Uh… maybe I missed the joke, but… could someone please tell me what's so funny?"

The blue Seeker recovered first and looked up at the brothers, still trying to stifle the small chuckles escaping.

"Because you obviously can't tell the difference between a Seeker femme and a Seeker mech."

Sideswipe felt his optics widen in surprise. The blue Seeker's voice was deep, rumbling, and distinctly NOT feminine! He glanced at the other two Seekers who were finally getting a hold over their mirth. The black Seeker sat up, only to fall back over onto /his/ blue companion.

"Oh, Primus! That's hilarious! You guys came over here thinking that we were femmes?!"

"I'm not really sure whether to feel flattered or insulted," the red Seeker said, optics dancing with humor.

Sideswipe was stupefied. He was totally out of his element here! Glancing behind him at Sunstreaker, he hoped to find some kind of reassurance, or perhaps some help. He was disappointed to find that Sunstreaker had a smirk on his face and his shoulders were shaking faintly with his chuckles. The yellow slagger was finding this /funny/!

Finding no help from his brother, and seeing as the Seekers were still laughing at him, Sideswipe turned on his heel and prepared to make a swift exit.

"Hey, hold on!" he heard one of the fliers call out to him. He spared a hesitant glance over his shoulder. The Seekers were all smiling now, a certain red flier a little more maliciously than his companions, but there was a certain companionable air around them now.

"I haven't seen Star or TC laugh that hard in a long time. Anyone who can manage that is alright in my opinion," the black Seeker said.

"If maybe a little gender confused," the blue Seeker added. The red Seeker called over his shoulder for another round of drinks and the Seekers scooted closer together to make room for the twins in their booth. Sunstreaker had already taken the invitation and sat down next to the blue Seeker, and seemed to be engaging in a quiet conversation.

Sideswipe hesitated, gazing at the seat vacated for him next to the red Seeker. The black Seeker smiled charmingly.

"Don't worry, Star doesn't bite. And even if she did, she's had her antivirus updates for the vorn," he laughed, going along with the joke. The aforementioned 'Star' cuffed his black companion over the helm, spurring a round of laughter around the table. Sideswipe relaxed minutely and settled down into the booth.

"As long as we're not troubling you ladies," he said with a smirk.

:~*~:

This is silly. All kinds of silly. And short… I had this idea on my way home from class today while listening to a classic rock radio station. Guess what song came on?

I thought that this would totally be something Sideswipe would do, and… this resulted. I've been told that I tend to draw Seekers that look like femmes anyway, so this isn't all that far-fetched for me.

I've also discovered that I have fallen in love with the Lambo twins. They are adorable! There will likely be a lot of them in chapters to come.

Anyway: Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	12. Peaceful Rest (Ending A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**This is an AU fic. It will contain references/scenes of rape and abuse! You have been warned! I take no responsibility for any offence due to people not reading the warning!** _
> 
> _**I do not own Transformers.** _

Peaceful Rest

Sunstreaker hated this part of town. There were dark alleys leading to unmentionable places and plenty of unsavory mechs flitting through the shadows. All in all, it was not a place he wanted to make a habit of visiting. However, it was always the best place to come to find inspiration if he found himself in a bit of an artistic lull. Sunstreaker found that his best works were inspired by observing day to day life, especially when one considered observing the day to day that the mechs in the slums experienced. His paintings featuring political and racial sore spots always got the most publicity, so he made a habit of doing a few every so often.

Still, that didn't stop him from detesting this part of the city. He'd seen a fair few of crimes committed while skulking around this area. Luckily, he had never witnessed a murder, but figured it was only a matter of time before he witnessed something he would truly regret. The thought made him pull his cloak around him a little bit tighter.

Taking a sidelong image capture of a few mechs exchanging credits for boosters, and another of a mech rifling through trash recepticals for scraps of energon, he turned to leave. Just as he turned a corner, a flicker of color caught his optic.

To his right was an alley that led to nowhere-just like every other alley in this part of Kaon- that seemed to be marginally more lit that then rest of them. Against one wall, crumpled on the ground in an energon stained heap, was a mech. In the dim lighting, Sunstreaker could make out a blue paintjob that was shining faintly with the after effects of fine wax. And, oddly enough, Sunstreaker could see wings jutting from the mech's back. He had never encountered flight capable mechs in Kaon before, let alone this far into the slums.

Curiosity piqued, Sunstreaker turned and approached the mech. Sinking down to crouch before the mech, the yellow artist took stock of the state of his frame. Despite the faint shine to his paint, there were obvious gouges covering the blue frame, centering mostly on his wrists and thighs.

Sunstreaker didn't like the looks of that at all. He knew what happened to mechs who couldn't defend themselves in this part of the city, and having experience with that type of crowd, he vowed that he would never allow that to happen to anyone, should the opportunity arise.

Mind made up, the yellow mech removed his cloak and wrapped it securely around the mech on the ground. Hoisting the unmoving mech into his arms, Sunstreaker stood and moved to the mouth of the alley, sending a ping to his brother requesting to have a basin of warm water ready for when he got home.

:~*~:

Sideswipe was in the lounge watching the vid screen when Sunstreaker got back to the apartment. When the door slid aside to admit his brother, he looked up in instinct, only to be shocked into silence when he finally spotted the yellow mech he called his brother.

Sunstreaker just treated his brother to a grimace as he walked past and into the washrack. Sideswipe had filled the basin with warm water, just as he had asked, and the artist wasted no time removing the cloak and depositing the blue mech into the water. Now that they were in better light, Sunstreaker could see the full extent of the injuries covering the lithe body and it made his tank twist and roil.

Scratches and dents covered almost the entirety of the blue, black, and white plating. Gouges had been raked down the surface of the blue wings and caused them to weep energon at a truly alarming rate. But the most disturbing injury had to be the fact that the mech's interface panel had been brutally ripped off, leaving the edges of the panel ragged. The array beneath was coated in congealed energon, but did nothing to hide the torn valve from Sunstreaker's optics.

Sunny had to fight down the urge to purge his tanks. He heard his brother's gasp from behind him and knew that he was experiencing a similar reaction.

"What happened to him?!" Sideswipe whispered. Sunny couldn't find it in him to respond for a klik.

"I don't know… I found him in an alleyway on my way home." Sunstreaker grabbed a polishing cloth off the counter and started to wipe away the grime and energon. After a breem of silence, he turned his head to glance at his brother, "Would you do me a favor and go call Ratchet?"

Sideswipe, having almost never heard his brother talk so softly, nodded mutely and hurried to go make the call. Meanwhile, when Sunstreaker was satisfied with the cleanliness of the mech in the tub, he lifted him out and carried him into the guest room. Setting him gently down on the mesh surface, he pulled the thermal blankets up to the unconscious mech's waist, covering most of the damage and giving him a modicum of decency.

Ratchet arrived shortly thereafter, going straight to work and ushering the twins out as he did so. Sideswipe sat back on the couch and watched as Sunstreaker paced. Crimes of this nature always struck home for him. The twins had grown up in a household filled with questionable activities and no sense of safety. Sunstreaker in particular had suffered the greatest at the hands of their sire. Sideswipe could feel the mutual need to protect coming from Sunstreaker's side of the bond. He pulsed back with warmth/understanding/agreement to let Sunstreaker know that he would be supportive in this.

Suddenly the door to the guest room slid open and Ratchet stood there, wiping off his hands with a rag and frowning deeply.

"I've done all I can. Physically, he'll make a full recovery. I can't say anything about his psychological state. He's been through a lot."

Sunstreaker nodded. Sideswipe stood and stroked his brother's shoulder, hoping to ease some of the tension in the struts.

"Thanks Ratchet. Sorry about calling you at such an hour," the red mech said softly.

"Don't mention it. I told him that I would be back within the decacycle to install a new panel for him, but for the time being I told him to try to avoid walking excessively and let the new circuitry integrate," Ratchet explained. Sunstreaker's helm snapped up to look the medic in the optics.

"He's awake?"

"Yeah, in fact, he's been asking who it was that brought him here." Ratchet gestured over his shoulder into the room. With a sad smile, the white ambulance clapped each twin on the shoulder and showed himself out.

As the door slid shut behind him, Sunstreaker turned to look at the door to the guest room. He wasn't so sure he wanted to confront the mech he had brought home. What if the mech was afraid of him? A hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Go on, he wants to see you," Sideswipe told him. Steeling his resolve, Sunstreaker opened the door and walked into the room.

The mech was sitting up on the berth, twiddling his fingers. The blanket was still pulled up over his hips, but most of the damage had been taken care of. His wings had fresh weld marks just barely visible under color-nanite altering paint. Given another joor or two and the nanites in the paint would unify themselves with the mech's base coat and the weld marks would no longer be visable. The same was true for the scratches on his forearms and torso. As the door opened, the mech in the berth lifted his optics from his joined hands to look at the mechs who had just entered.

The amber optics were tired and slightly pained, to be expected. But, regardless, he managed to bring a small smile to his face to greet the brothers.

Sunstreaker froze a few steps through the door. He wasn't sure what to do from here. He remembered when their sire would abuse him, he didn't want anyone other than his brother anywhere near him. Would this mech be the same way? Would he detest being near other mechs, even ones who intended him no harm? Or would he crave benevolent contact in order to wipe away the memories of someone hurting him? Was it still too early to tell?

A glance at his brother helped him convey his confusion on how to proceed. Sideswipe took it in stride and made the first move for him.

"Hi there," he said softly, but with a distinct undertone of care and comfort, "My designation is Sideswipe. This is my twin brother, Sunstreaker. How are you feeling?"

The blue mech dropped his gaze back to his hand for a moment. "I've been better…" came the soft reply.

Sideswipe moved to sit on the edge of the berth. He could see the blue mech tense, but made sure to sit far enough away that the other would feel comfortable. Sunstreaker stayed where he was.

"So tell us, what's your name?" Sideswipe asked. There was a pause. The blue mech glanced down at his hands again. He seemed to debate whether or not to tell them for a few moments before looking back up at Sideswipe.

"Thundercracker," he said at last. He stared at Sideswipe for a moment. "Why did you help me?"

Sideswipe smiled at him. "I didn't," he replied. Lifting a hand, he pointed a single finger at his brother, who had yet to say anything. "He was the one who found you and brought you back. It's him you should be thanking."

Thundercracker's optics widened. Glancing from the red twin to his yellow counterpart, the confusion was plain on his faceplates. Sunstreaker's optic ridges furrowed and he frowned slightly at the scrutiny. It was always like this, everyone always assumed that Sideswipe was the one to help out. True, he was more social and inclined to make friends than Sunstreaker was, but that didn't make Sunstreaker a bad mech. He was just a little more reserved.

Much to his surprise, Thundercracker smiled at him. "Thank you, Sunstreaker. I owe you my life."

The artist tried to gather his wits, responding automatically, "It's no problem. I just did what anyone else would have done."

Thundercracker's face fell. "Don't be so sure…"

"No faith in the mechs you associate with?" Sideswipe asked.

"Oh, no. I had faith. I always was of the opinion that every mech had at least a small measure of good will and morality to show toward others, and look at where that got me…"

"You can't mean that… Not everyone is deranged enough to…"

Thundercracker glared up at Sideswipe from under his optic ridge. The red mech held up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

Thundercracker sighed and waved him off. "It's alright, I know what you meant."

Silence settled over them. Sideswipe looked down into his lap, still feeling bad about offending Thundercracker. Meanwhile, Sunstreaker stared at the two of them, still completely lost as to where to go from here. Sighing, he pulled up a chair from the desk and sat down.

"Would you mind telling us how you ended up in an alleyway in the slums of Kaon?"

Two pairs of optics turned to him, one startled, the other almost horrified. Outwardly, Sunstreaker just stared and waited for an answer. Inwardly, he was beating himself over the head for being so tactless. This mech had been assaulted and now he was demanding that he relive the whole thing just for his sake?! Thank you, Primus, for making him the most insensitive block-head ever to walk Cybertronian streets…

"Why?" came the almost unheard question. Sunstreaker turned his full attention to Thundercracker. The blue mech was watching him intently. Steeling himself, Sunstreaker shrugged.

"So I know who to slag should I ever come across him."

A light, humorless laugh escaped the bedridden mech.

"I don't think you would believe me. Pit, I still don't believe it…"

Sideswipe leaned in, catching the blue aerial's attention. "We want to help. If you'll let us…"

After another moment of hesitation, Thundercracker looked back at Sunstreaker. He heaved a tired gust of air through his vents and offlined his optics.

"The only thing I ask is that you don't judge me…" he said, lifting his head. "Everything I tell you is true. Take it how you will, but try not to let it taint your opinions of me. I wouldn't like to have my saviors turn against me…"

:~*~:

Thundercracker walked through the palace. His heels were making hollow clacks against the pristine floors of the Vosnian Royal Tower. His sire had asked to meet him in the throne room. There were visiting dignitaries in the city and he was required to meet them formally. He wasn't at all happy about it. From what he had heard, the visiting family had a son a little older than him. Dozens of families had expressed interest in trying to bond off their heirs to Thundercracker in an attempt to raise their own standing.

Honestly, the way that nobles did business had always disgusted him. Everything was about posture and grace, but all the transactions that had any meaning were always done under the table. He had watched mechs who had been talking calmly and civilly at dinner parties one night stab each other in the back the night after. It was appalling.

Sadly, as the heir, he was important, but didn't have any real power. His authority was subjective at best. His word or will could be easily overwritten with just a wave of a hand from his sire. And while he didn't normally do anything that would require his sire to step in and disregard him, it was the fact that he couldn't say anything to the contradictory should his sire get some grandiose idea in his helm that went against Thundercracker's wishes. He was expected to just sit there and take it gracefully as he had been taught. It was infuriating.

Pushing his dark thoughts aside, he turned the final corner and approached the doors to the throne room. The guards on duty outside opened the ornate barriers as he approached, exposing Thundercracker to the walls of windows and the washes of golden light that always seemed to fill the room.

At the far end of the room, a rising tier ascended up to the thrones. Backed by full walls of windows, the three chairs seemed to glow in the light flooding in. In the center, the king of Vos was seated with his chin resting on one hand propped on the right arm of the throne. At his left was Thundercracker's throne, a hardly used throne at that. The one on the right, his carrier's, had been empty for many vorn now, and would remain that way for millennia to come.

At the base of the tier, three more mechs he didn't recognize stood tall and proud. They all turned toward him as he entered the throne room, halting any and all conversation that had been occurring. Thundercracker held his helm high as he walked to the base of the tier. Gazing up at his sire, he dipped his frame in a bow.

"Good cycle, sire. You requested me?" he said formally. It felt unnatural, but there were mechs he didn't know here. He wasn't sure how they would react should he address the Winglord in a casual manner, sire to son, or not.

His sire smiled at him and stood from his throne. He spoke as he descended the stairs.

"Good cycle, my son. I have someone here I want you to meet."

Looping an arm around his son's shoulders, the Winglord turned his son to face his guests. The mechs in question all shared a similar green coloring, undoubtedly making them of the same familial line. They were also all very tall. Thundercracker had been blessed with his carrier's frame: slight, thin, and almost delicate. Even in his final frame, he barely came up to his sire's shoulder struts. These mechs were just about as tall as his sire, putting them at about a full head-height taller than him. Glancing up at his sire, Thundercracker waited to be properly introduced to the newcomers.

"Thundercracker, this is Galeforce, his mate Rivet, and his son, Skyboom," the Winglord said, gesturing to each of the new mechs in turn. "Galeforce is an old friend of mine and has expressed interest in allowing his son to meet you."

Thundercracker turned his attention to Galeforce. The mech made a low, respectful bow which was copied by his son. When the green mechs had straightened, Galeforce treated him to a bright, winning smile.

"Prince Thundercracker, it is a pleasure to finally make you aquaintence," he said. His voice was deep and soothing, almost managing to make Thundercracker feel comfortable with him. Almost…

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Galeforce," he replied mechanically. Galeforce seemed appeased and waved his son forward. Skyboom, like his father, boasted bright green coloring with occasional yellow highlights. Tall, broad, sweeping wings angled upward, large enough to completely cover Thundercracker with their shadow. Skyboom smiled a winning smile so similar to his sire's as he closed the small distance between them. Then, surprising them all, Skyboom knelt down on one knee and took Thundercracker's right hand in his own. Bringing the hand to his lips, the green mech gently kissed the back of it before looking up into Thundercracker's startled optics.

"It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness," he crooned. Unlike his father's, Skyboom's voice seemed to drip with mock sincerity and cynicism. Thundercracker found he didn't like it at all.

"Likewise," came the reflexive, and slightly curt, reply. The blue Seeker pulled his hand free and held it to his cockpit. Skyboom didn't seem to take any offence to being brushed off, and just stood again with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Galeforce tells me that he and his family just returned from a trip to the Alexae Quadrent," the Winglord started again. He looked down at his son, smiling all the while, "I was hoping to hear about it over a cube of energon. Care to join us, Thundercracker?"

As much as he wanted to decline, he knew that he would be perceived at rude should he skip out. Swallowing his distaste, the blue prince nodded.

"I would love to."

Thundercracker feared that it was going to be a very long night…

:~*~:

It was odd to think that Thundercracker was walking back to his room in a better mood than he had left it in. Despite his initial dislike of Skyboom, Galeforce was a very kind and likeable mech. Even Galeforce's mate, Rivet, was enjoyable company when he deigned to speak. Galeforce had woven a rich tale of adventure and discovery while telling them about their trip to Alexae, making it sound more like a quest for holy artifacts than a business venture. It was a very pleasant evening, all together.

Sadly, there was always one little dark cloud that blotted out part of a perfect sky. In spite of his father's companionable nature, Skyboom still gave him the creeps… He had tried his hardest to make pleasant conversation with him like his father wanted, but every time he looked over at him, he was just staring at him with a devious look in his optics. Eventually, he decided it just wasn't worth it and opted to listen to his sire and Galeforce talk for the rest of the meeting.

Thankfully, it was all over now and he could retire to the night. There were few things that sounded better at this moment than his berth.

As his rooms came into view, he felt his face break out in a smile. He flashed his newfound smile at the guards as he passed. As the door slid shut, he sighed. He approached his berth and just flopped, face-first, down onto the soft surface.

When he finally found the will to pull the rest of his frame onto the berth, he curled up, pulled the covers to his shoulders, and went straight into recharge.

:~*~:

Thud!

Thundercracker's optics shot online. Dialing up his audio receptors, the blue Seeker listened. Everything was silent. But… he was sure that he had heard something just now… Maybe it was just-

Hiss! Rustle!

Okay, now he was sure that there was something in the room with him. He couldn't pinpoint it though. Should he call for the guards, or should he figure out what it was by himself? The castle gates were always heavily guarded, so there was little to no chance that someone could have gotten into the grounds and up into his room without anyone seeing him.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered his carrier telling him a story of how a gyrofalcon had flown into his creator's chambers one night. Perhaps it was just an-

"Gotcha."

Thundercracker bolted upright, spark racing. There was someone in his room! He swung out with a fist to the left, to where he heard the voice come from. His strike never made contact. A large hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping the motion short. His arm was pulled forward and overbalancing him, causing the blue Seeker to fall into the chest of his attacker. By now his optics had calibrated to the darkness, making it easy to see that the one holding him was Skyboom. The large green Seeker was holding him close with a sinister smile gracing his faceplates.

Panicking, Thundercracker opened his mouth to cry for the guards, but Skyboom's free hand closed around his throat. His shout died in a choking sound and he was pushed back down onto the berth. Thundercracker thrashed. He had no desire to be close to this mech! This mech was going to hurt him!

"Be still!" Skyboom hissed. With one hand still gripping the blue Seeker's throat, he used his other to grab hold of Thundercracker's flailing hands, pinning them down to the berth by the wrist. Still, Thundercracker resisted, struggling and squirming in the green Seeker's hold. The hand on his throat suddenly lifted allowing the prince to gasp in a deep intake of air, before coming down again across his cheek. Thundercracker's lip split with the force of the strike and he could taste fresh energon filling his mouth, some leaking between his lips and down his chin. Thundercracker whined weakly. He was helpless! This mech was just so much stronger than him. He had no chance to fight him off. He offlined his optics and waited for the worst.

To his surprise, Skyboom kissed him. The green mech had leaned down and pressed their lips together in order to keep him silent while leaving him with a free hand. That hand was now slithering down his body, sliding down over his chest and cockpit, caressing his hips and dipping between his thighs to stroke his interface panel.

Thundercracker flinched and struggled at the touch. He didn't want this!

Skyboom didn't even try to arouse Thundercracker enough to make the panel retract on its own. Digging his fingers into the seams, the green Seeker just ripped it off. Thundercracker howled into the other's mouth, pain singing in his circuits from between his legs.

The hand then moved to his thigh and pushed it out of the way, spreading the blue Seeker wide open. Thundercracker tried desperately to close his legs, but Skyboom was already nestled between them, his own hips preventing his victim from stopping his advance.

Thundercracker's spark quailed at the sound of the other mech's panel retracting. Skyboom let out a sigh of relief into his mouth as his spike extended to brush against the pinned mech's inner thigh. Skyboom smiled against Thundercracker's lips as he lined himself up and thrust in, penetrating the blue Seeker to the hilt.

The prince's optics shorted out with agony. He had felt Skyboom's forceful entry tear something in the lining of his valve and could make out the sickening trickle of energon flowing from him. Optics tearing up, Thundercracker wailed. Skyboom didn't stop. His hips continued to piston in and out of his valve, destroying the lining and making his victim whimper and gasp with each movement.

Suddenly, the green Seeker released his leg in order to reach up and palm at his wing. Thundercracker recoiled in disgust. Touching one's wings was an extremely intimate movement, meant only for one's mate or family. Skyboom was the last mech that he wanted touching his wi-!

The blue Seeker screamed! Skyboom had driven his claw tips through the plating of Thundercracker's wing and dragged them down, leaving weeping rends in the cerulean metal. Switching his grip on his wrists, Skyboom repeated the process on his other wing.

Thundercracker didn't realize that Skyboom had released his mouth until he onlined his optics again to find the green Seeker smirking down at him. Thundercracker choked on a sob as Skyboom changed the angle making his valve lining flare up in a new wave of pain.

After seemingly an eternity, Skyboom's rhythm faltered. Driving home one last time, Skyboom groaned and emptied his transfluid into the pinned Seeker's body. Thundercracker gasped as the fluid seeped into the tears, adding fresh sting to the pain. Spent, Skyboom collapsed on top of the blue Seeker, falling into recharge immediately and leaving the weeping Seeker alone with his pain.

For a breem or two, Thundercracker just stared blankly up at the ceiling. He felt dead. Nothing seemed real. He had been defiled, used, and tarnished.

Raped.

That was the word, wasn't it? He had been…!

Thundercracker turned his helm to the side, gagging. His tank roiled and churned, only settling minutely when he coughed up a small amount of energon. The purplish fluid stained the pillow his helm was resting on, while the energon leaking from the other parts of his body stained the blankets and metallimesh padding, dirtying the expensive material.

He was dirty, too. That mech had sullied him. He was no good to anyone now. His father was sure to have him disowned for allowing dishonor to come to the family. No one wanted to bond their heir off to a flier who wasn't pure. He was sure that Galeforce wouldn't want to…

Galeforce.

Skyboom!

Skyboom was still in the room, was still in the berth! He was still in the berth with Skyboom!

Pain forgotten, Thundercracker turned his helm to look at the mech on top of him. Skyboom's optics were dark, his vents slow. He was very obviously offline. Now would be the best time to get out of here, to flee and put some distance between himself and his attacker.

Bringing his arms down, he braced his hand under the green mech's shoulders. With an almighty shove, he pushed the other mech's upper body off of him, giving him enough room to wriggle up and out from underneath him.

His valve gave a painful twinge as the larger flier's spike slid out, followed by a troubling gush of transfluid and energon. Thundercracker forced the larger body to the side and off of his frame, forcing Skyboom to settle face-down on the sheets next to him. After making sure that the other mech wasn't going to wake, the blue prince shuffled to the edge of the berth and stood on shaky legs. The pain almost brought him to his knees, but he managed to stay upright. Taking a few deep vents, Thundercracker forced his aching and bleeding frame to move.

Slowly, he moved to the window. He didn't care where he went, he just had to get away, and he had to do it before his attacker woke up again. The window was closer than the door, making it the easiest get away option.

Once at the window, the blue Seeker forced the decorative pane open, letting in cool night air. Before he could lose his nerve, Thundercracker threw himself out the window. Recognizing the feeling of wind rushing past him, his thrusters engaged, carrying him out of free-fall and up into the open air.

And he flew.

He didn't care where he was going; only that he got there. So he picked a direction and took off as fast as his frame would allow.

All the while, the prince's processor floated in a state of dreamlike nothingness. He didn't process speed, distance, altitude, or even time. He just flew. Nothing else mattered.

After what seemed like an eternity and an instant all at once, a low fuel warning managed to draw Thundercracker's frayed attention. Instinctively, he descended. He didn't know where he was, or how long he had been flying, only the general direction of the ground. He landed in what he had enough lucidity to determine was a street and fell to his knees. His frame was suddenly wracked with coughs and wheezes, bringing up what little he had left in his tanks and spilling it out over the ground.

Energy spent, tank empty, and will crushed, Thundercracker slumped against a wall, sliding down until he was practically face down in the muck. He didn't want to move ever again. He would die here. Wherever here was…

With a last shuddering sob, Thundercracker offlined.

:~*~:

Thundercracker was crying by the time he stopped talking. He had a hand pressed against his mouth to try and stifle the sobs escaping him; and Sunstreaker was surprised to discover that he was crying as well. Glancing to his brother, Sunstreaker watched his twin - also misty opticked – debate between staying where he was and going to the suffering mech in the berth. Said mech was hugging his middle and trying to keep himself from falling apart.

Something in Sunstreaker ached. He had been exactly where this flier was at one point. He had relied on his brother to keep him sane. Without his help, he was sure that he would have fallen into a spiraling depression that could have very well ended with him taking his own life.

This mech had no one to rely on in order to keep him anchored. He was all alone, in a foreign city, with mechs that he didn't know, and close to breaking down.

Sunstreaker stood. Moving to the side of the berth, he took one of Thundercracker's hands in his own. The blue Seeker startled, staring up at him with optics flowing freely with coolant. Sunstreaker knelt to be on optic level with the blue flier and spoke in as gentle a tone as he could muster.

"You are not alone," he whispered. "You are safe here. We are going to help you, and the monster that attacked you will pay."

Thundercracker's vents hiccupped. His helm dropped forward to rest on the yellow mech's shoulder as his sobs started up anew. Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around him, holding him close against his chassis as he cried.

At some point, Sideswipe moved over to join them and the three of them fell into recharge around one another, taking comfort in each other's presence.

:~*~:

A stellar cycle passed, and Thundercracker made a full physical recovery. His wings were healed and colored, giving absolutely no indication that they had ever been injured to begin with. Ratchet had installed a new panel for him and now he was cleared to walk as much as he wished.

He still had made no movement to contact his sire and let him know that he was alright. There were news castings across every vid frequency proclaiming that he Vosnian prince was missing. Search parties had been sent out to scour surrounding cities, but had so far yielded no results to the distraught Winglord.

It seemed as though, amazingly enough, Thundercracker had managed to flee his home city while injured and delirious without anyone noticing.

Sunstreaker had asked why he hadn't contacted his sire. The blue flier had simply said that he wasn't ready. The yellow artist had left it at that. He had a feeling that when he was ready, Thundercracker would contact the Winglord on his own and get things straightened out.

In the meantime, Thundercracker had made himself an almost permanent place in the twins' home. Since he was in no way wanting to be found, he didn't leave the domicile much. However, he still seemed determined to make sure that he earned his stay. He did jobs around the house while the twins were out and often made little treats at random just to please his hosts.

It was odd, really. Neither twin would have ever guessed that a prince would be so… Domestic…

Either way, Sunstreaker was more than happy to have him. For as long as he wished to stay.

Sideswipe teased him of having a crush on the Vosnian prince. He had punched his brother in the chest and walked away, but he had done nothing to dispute the notion.

Currently, Sunstreaker was on his way home after meeting with a client. He was almost back to the apartment and was eager to get home for some reason. He had had a bad feeling that something was wrong all day. He needed to get home to make sure that his brother and their guest were safe.

He jogged his way up the stairs to their apartment keying in the combination. The door slid open to reveal his front room. And what a mess it was.

The room was completely trashed! Tables were overturned, glass figurines had been shattered, and even the vid screen was cracked! Sunstreaker stood in horrified shock for a moment. Who had done this?! How had they gotten in?

His processor froze.

Where was Thundercracker?!

Sideswipe was still at work; his connection to his brother told him so. Thundercracker had been left home alone for the evening cycle. Was he still here?

Suddenly, there was a crash and a cry from the guest room. Shock forgotten, Sunstreaker sprinted into the guest room to hear more shouts and what sounded like struggling.

Skidding into the doorway, Sunstreaker spotted Thundercracker. The blue Seeker was on his back on the berth, held down by a larger green flier. The larger Seeker was smirking maliciously down at the pinned mech, seeming to take great pleasure in his helpless struggles.

"Get off him, you sick bastard!" Sunstreaker shouted. The Seekers on the bed both glanced at him sharply. The green Seeker growled at him, tightening his grip on the blue mech. Thundercracker whimpered and continued to struggle against the menacing mech. Sunstreaker's glare darkened.

"I said," Sunstreaker lunged, belting the mech in the faceplate hard enough so that he tumbled off the berth, "GET OFF HIM, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

The green flier rolled off the berth and landed on the floor with a resounding crash. Meanwhile, the yellow artist grabbed Thundercracker around the waist and pulled him close. As the large flier stood, Sunstreaker pushed the smaller mech behind him and started to back out of the room.

"Dirty ground pounder! Don't meddle in things that don't involve you!" the green flier hissed, wings flaring and making him look even larger.

"You broke into my house, trashed my apartment, and assaulted my guest! I would say that I have every right to be involved!"

The green flier straightened and folded his arms. He gave a condescending glare to the blue flier, making him cringe and press closer to Sunstreaker's back. He gave a snort of a laugh and leveled his glare solely on the yellow artist.

"Why are you defending him? There's no reason for you to."

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed dangerously. "I was told that he was attacked by a mech that he should have been able to trust. Let's just say that I know the feeling."

"Were you hoping for some kind of compensation for your help? Because I already took his purity. But regardless, he would probably be a rather fine frag. I certainly wouldn't mind doing it again," the green flier said maliciously, a nasty grin spreading across his face.

Sunstreaker growled low in his chest, the sound vibrating through the room and almost managing to mask the mortified gasp coming from behind him. Thundercracker clapped a hand over his mouth and his optics welled with tears, vents heaving with suppressed sobs. Sunstreaker glanced over his shoulder to look at the blue flier, seeking to comfort him.

While his optics were drawn away, Skyboom lunged over the berth and threw himself at the golden grounder. Sunstreaker was tackled to the ground. He felt his helm crack sharply against the floor and his vision fuzzed over for a moment. Just as he moved to stand up, the large green mech planted a foot on his chest, keeping him pinned. When his optics recalibrated, he was staring down the barrel of an arm mounted gun.

"I should kill you for assaulting aristocracy. It's only fair, after al-," Skyboom was cut off by a frantic shouting.

"NO!" Thundercracker appeared next to him and tried to push Skyboom off of Sunstreaker's body. "Please, leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!"

Skyboom just chuckled and wrapped his free arm around the smaller flier. The blue Seeker was pulled flush against Skyboom's chest, making him squeak and begin to fight the hold.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely, Your Highness," Skyboom purred, his voice tainted with false sincerity. "But you're coming back to Vos with me. Your sire will be thrilled to see you home safely. And I'll be sure to tell him how I managed to save you from the hands of the vile ground-pounders that were holding you captive. He'll be so moved that he'll bond you off to me on the spot!"

Thundercracker was crying again. He was still pushing weakly at Skyboom's shoulders, trying to get away and having little success with it. Skyboom smirked and turned back to the yellow grounder pinned beneath his pede. He ground his heel down on Sunstreaker's hood, making him hiss in pain and squirm.

"I'll be taking my leave then. Be sure that you don't try to come after him, it will end up very poorly for -GAH!"

A hole had been shot through the green Seeker's wing during his monologue. The wound was smoking and causing him a great deal of pain. Enough that he stepped back and off of Sunstreaker, while his armed hand shot up to try and grip at the appendage.

"Back off, fragger! You're not wanted here!" Sideswipe shouted from the doorway to the outside. He was kneeling on the floor with a rifle braced against his shoulder. From the sound of things, there were a couple more mechs charging up the stairs behind him.

Skyboom growled. He was backing up toward the guest room again with Thundercracker in tow. The blue Seeker was struggling more violently, trying to get back to the twins.

Sunstreaker rolled and got back to his feet, pulling a knife from subspace to defend himself should he need to. They seemed to be at a bit of a standoff.

"What's going on here?!" an enforcer shouted from the main doorway behind Sideswipe.

"He's trying to kidnap our friend there! He also admitted to raping him earlier!" Sunstreaker shouted, angry beyond all reason.

"This mech is the lost prince of Vos! I was simply coming to get him before you grounders could hurt him more!" Skyboom retaliated.

The enforcers' optics darted between the fuming twins and their large green adversary. The blue mech in the green Seeker's grip seemed to be very unhappy with his current position. He was struggling and writhing in the larger mech's grasp, optics weeping freely.

Stepping forward, he moved to stand between the brothers and the fliers. Holding out his hands, he spoke in as soothing a voice as he could.

"Easy, mechs. Let's put those weapons down."

The guns and knives slowly dropped. The glaring, however, did not stop. Once he was sure that no shots were going to be fired, he turned to the green flier.

"Why don't you do me a favor and let go of your blue friend there?" he said softly. The green Seeker didn't seem to like that idea at all. His grip on the smaller mech tightened noticeably.

"Why? I'm protecting him!" the green flier hissed. The grounder brothers growled at him.

"Easy, big guy. I know you're just doing your job, but he looks pretty distressed. I want our medic to look him over. If he's cleared, he can go home with you."

The growls from the grounder brothers rose in volume, clearly voicing their displeasure. Skyboom seemed to consider this for a moment before, lowering his helm to whisper something into the blue mech's audio. Said blue mech stilled in his struggles and his optics cycled wide. Skyboom whispered a bit more to the blue Seeker and gradually, Thundercracker's helm dropped submissively.

The enforcer stepped forward, sensing an opportunity and extended a hand. Thundercracker, helm still lowered, placed his own hand on top of the enforcer's. Skyboom loosened his grip around the smaller Seeker and Thundercracker stepped forward and into the arms of the enforcer. The officer pulled him away, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders.

The blue Seeker curled into himself. The hand not gripped in the officer's was pulled against his cockpit and his optics were tightly shut. As he led the fretting blue mech from the room, the enforcer turned to his remaining mechs.

"Let's take all three of them down to the station," he said. There were loud and violent protests against it, but he wasn't deterred. Glaring at the brothers and the green flier, he hissed at them, "I want all of your stories. This is classified as a breaking and entering, assault, attempted kidnapping, and possible rape case! I want answers! If you do not come peacefully, I will have you taken in by force!"

With that he led the blue Seeker away from the room as his subordinates moved in to apprehend the remaining suspects. The small flier whimpered and the captain tightened his hold on him slightly, seeking to comfort.

"It'll be alright. You'll be safe until we get this straightened out."

With that, Thundercracker was led out of the apartment and down the stairs, all the while, trying to ignore the shouts and yelling from the living room.

:~*~:

The enforcer captain sat at his desk with his helm in his hands. Over the last 3 cycles, they had been working on getting information together on what had led to the confrontation in the twin's apartment. The process had been long, difficult, and filled with weeping and yelling. All in all, it was a mess.

Skyboom claimed that Thundercracker had gone missing from his home city of Vos decacycles ago and that he had gone out into the surrounding cities in an effort to track him down.

That much they deigned to be true. The newscasts announcing the Prince's disappearance were all over every frequency. The Kaon enforcers had been given a description of the missing royal in case any information on him turned up. The blue Seeker certainly matched that description.

From that however, is where things started to blur. Skyboom claimed to have found him in the twin's home and was in the process of liberating him when Sunstreaker came home and attacked him.

Sunstreaker told them that he had been on his way home to discover that his house had been broken in to and that Skyboom would have sexually assaulted Thundercracker had he not arrived when he had. He had even gone into vague detail about how Skyboom was the original reason that Thundercracker had left Vos in the first place.

Sideswipe had given a similar story and had vouched for Sunstreaker by telling them that he had felt everything that Sunstreaker felt and seen everything he had seen through their bond. So, so far, their stories were matching up.

Thundercracker, through all the sobbing and tears, had managed to tell them that he had fled his home due to Skyboom. However, most of his time in questioning was spent begging and pleading that the twins be set free, that they had done nothing wrong.

A psychologist had been called in to evaluate Thundercracker's mental state. She said that he was exhibiting all the signs of a victim of rape and that they were very lucky that the twins had come along when they did. It was likely that if he had been left unattended, he would have eventually taken his own life. In fact, it was still a possibility that it could come to that. He would have to be monitored for a while to come. Especially when he went back home to his own city.

Currently he was waiting for word from his interrogators who had been assigned getting more information out of the twins and the large flier. They were scheduled back any minute now.

The enforcer lifted his helm when a knock sounded on his office door. Keying the door open, he expected to come face to face with one of his men. Instead, he was met with the solemn visage of the Vosnian prince. The blue Seeker had his hands clasped in front of him and his gaze trained on the floor, and behind him was the enforcer that had been assigned as his guard for the duration of his stay in Kaon. The captain stood from his seat and gestured for the mechs to enter.

"Prince Thundercracker, what a pleasure. Please come in," the captain said, gesturing to the chair across from his. The prince nodded, stepping forward to take the chair. "What can I do for you, your Highness?"

Thundercracker was silent for a moment, seeming to mull it over. Finally, when he looked up into the captain's optics, there was a faint flicker of fire in the amber lenses.

"I was hoping I could ask something of you," the prince asked. The captain raised an optic ridge and motioned with his hand for the Vosnian to continue.

"Would you mind giving a message to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in my stead? I'm leaving for Vos tomorrow and I wanted to pass one last message to them."

The captain's other optic ridge rose to join the other. "I don't understand. If you wanted to give them a message, why couldn't you just pass it along to them yourself? They are scheduled to be released tomorrow as well. Couldn't you just wait until then and pass it on yourself?"

The blue Seeker hunched his shoulders and glanced down into his lap. An expression of pain came across his features.

"No, I can't. I just can't…" he left it at that.

The captain frowned in concern. Glancing at the guard behind the prince, he hoped to get some help. Sadly, the guard just shook his helm and shrugged his shoulders. Apparently, he had no idea either. Sighing, the captain walked around his desk and crouched before the prince.

"Hey, it's alright. What do you need me to tell them?"

Thundercracker looked at the captain for a moment before reaching into his subspace and pulling out a letter. It was addressed to the twins and sealed with a traditional Vosnian seal. Thundercracker held it out to the enforcer.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would please pass this along to them after they are released tomorrow. I will be gone by then, but I'd still like them to have this."

The captain took the parcel and turned it over in his hands. "What is it?"

"Something of a… parting gift. A thank you for all the kindness they showed me."

"You're very fond of them, aren't you?"

Thundercracker honestly looked surprised. "Why wouldn't I be? They saved me. The least I can do is show a minute portion of that kindness in return."

The captain thought about this for a moment, before nodding.

"I understand. In that case, it would be my honor to deliver this for you."

Thundercracker's wings drooped, as if in relief, and a smile bloomed on his faceplates.

"Thank you, captain. Thank you so much."

:~*~:

Sunstreaker lifted his hand against the glare of the sun as he stepped out of the enforcer compound. Had it really been several orn since he had last seen the outside world? It felt like vorn! Beside him, Sideswipe groaned at the onslaught of light.

"Primus! It burns! My optics are burning!"

"Shut up, Sideswipe."

There was a laugh from behind them. Turning to gaze over his shoulder, Sunstreaker could see the captain of the enforcers coming out of the compound behind them. He came forward and removed the tracking beacons that the twins had been wearing for the last few orn and gave them each a pat on the shoulders.

"Okay, you're both free to go. Thank you for your cooperation," he said with a smile.

"What's going to happen to Skyboom?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker snorted.

"Forget Skyboom! What's going to happen to Thundercracker?"

"Thundercracker already left for Vos," the captain said as he tucked the beacons back into subspace. "He left earlier this cycle."

"What?!" Sunstreaker was livid. "Why didn't anyone tell us?!"

"Calm down, I don't know what his reasons were, but he did ask me to give this to you in his stead."

He pulled a parcel out of his subspace and handed it out to the brothers. Sunstreaker snatched it immediately, tearing the seal and opening the envelope. Inside there was a letter, a credit chip, and a data slug. Passing the chip and the slug to his brother, Sunstreaker opened the letter.

_Sunstreaker and Sideswipe,_

_I never really got the chance to thank you properly for all you did for me. This is my thank you. There should be more than enough on that credit chip to cover the medical expenses that you refused to let me pay back at the time. I also included a little bit extra as a sort of housing payment in exchange for the shelter that you both provided me with._

There was a gasp from Sideswipe that told Sunstreaker that the letter was telling the truth.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't present this to you face to face, but I feel like I have caused you both more than enough trouble already. I've caused everyone enough trouble. So consider this a farewell._

_That data slug contains my sire's comm. signature. I gave that to you so when you get a call from the Vosnian royal palace; you don't think that you're being brought in for more questioning._

_Thank you so much, my friends for everything that you have done for me._

_Sideswipe, thank you for the kindness that you showed me since the first moment I woke up in your home. You never failed to bring a smile to my face and made the darkest of moments seem light and bearable. Please never change. The world needs more mechs like you._

_Sunstreaker, there are so many things that I never had the spark to tell you. Among them were my true feelings for you. Over the course of our short time together, you showed me something truly spectacular. Through you, I learned that it is okay to hurt, okay to grieve, and okay to even sulk once in a while so long as you continue to get back up and continue to move forward. Search for beauty, search for truth, and search for love._

_You have a lot more to offer that you think. You seem to think that others only see the burly, rough exterior that you put up. I can tell you that that is not always the case._

_I had the pleasure of seeing something different. Someone who would skip out on recharge when struck with artistic whims, someone who would leave little tokens of affection out on the counter before leaving for meetings with clients, and someone who would come and hold me when I woke up screaming in the middle of the night cycle._

_I can't properly convey to you how much I appreciate those nights. You have given me so many memories to treasure, some of the strongest since my carrier died. I cannot thank you enough for restoring my faith in the good will of our kind._

_Thank you both from the bottom of my spark,_

_Thundercracker_

Sunstreaker didn't realize that he was crying until Sideswipe poked him in the arm and asked if he was alright. Without a word, Sunstreaker snatched the data slug from his brother and charged off in the direction of their home.

He full out sprinted all the way to their apartment, taking the steps two at a time, and going straight for the vid-comm screen. Jacking the data slug into the port, he selected the file and called the frequency. He honestly didn't know why he was expecting this to work, but surprisingly, he soon found himself face to face with another flier.

"Who are you and how did you get this frequency?" the Vosnian asked. He certainly didn't waste any time.

"My designation is Sunstreaker, from Kaon. I'm a friend of your son's. He gave me this frequency on a data slug. I need to ask you something."

The Monarch raised an optic ridge questioningly. "And how, may I ask, do you know my son?"

"My brother and I sheltered him during his time away from home. I found him in a back alley in the slums of Kaon. He's been living with us for a stellar cycle now," he paused, "At least, he had been. Evidently he left earlier today. I called to ask if he made it home safely. We didn't get the chance to see him off…"

"You sheltered him?" the flier asked. "Why was he in Kaon in the first place!?"

Does he honestly not know? Sunstreaker asked himself. "He ran away."

The older Seeker stared at him in confusion. He honestly didn't look like he had any idea what he was talking about. Suddenly the Seeker's expression of confusion morphed into anger.

"What have you done to him? I swear on my wings, if you have done anything to hurt him, I will have my mechs at your doorstep so fast, you would think that they were there to begin with!"

"No, wait! Please," Sunstreaker paused again, "Sire, I would never do anything to harm your son. He's very dear to me. He asked me not to say anything to anyone regarding his location. He was hiding from someone, someone who hurt him. That mech found him a few orn ago and I think that he may be running from him again. He's not here and he obviously hasn't returned home yet."

"You're worried…" the King said in astonishment. Sunstreaker dropped his gaze to the side.

"Yes, I am."

There was another pause. "I'm sending a few mechs to Kaon. Databurst me the location of your home through this frequency and, while you wait for them, see if you can't get some information on the direction that Thundercracker supposedly took back to Vos. We're going to find him. Vos out."

The comm screen flickered off. Sunstreaker turned to find his brother standing behind him with a shocked expression on his face. Face set in a hard line, the artist narrowed his optics into chilled slivers.

"Get your weapons ready, Sides. We're going hunting."

:~*~:

Thundercracker stood stock still in the center of the clearing. He was out in the middle of nowhere in the wilderness between Kaon and Vos, the two places that he would most rather be at the moment. All the while, Skyboom was circling him, his gait slow and predatory. He didn't have to look at the green flier to know that he had a nasty smile contorting his face.

"Are you sure you weren't followed, my dear?" Skyboom cooed sickly into his audio. A shiver tripped down Thundercracker's spinal supports, causing his wings to quiver.

"Yes, I'm sure."

A sharp sting from the back of Skyboom's hand bet the tip of his wing. "Yes, what?" the larger Seeker hissed.

"Yes… my Lord, I'm sure."

The thought of calling this man his Lord made Thundercracker's tanks churn. This mech made him sick. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home with his sire, or back in Kaon with Sunstreaker. Or even dead. Anything was preferable to this!

Suddenly, his helm was jerked back and his throat exposed. He let out a small cry at the painful movement, but was soon rendered silent when he felt the Skyboom trace his claws over his main energon line.

"Stop thinking about that disgusting ground pounder! You left him behind! You belong to me, now. As you promised…" Skyboom whispered to him. The hand on his neck drifted down the front of his chassis and dipped between his thighs, stroking his panel. Thundercracker whimpered, fighting against every instinct he had that was telling him to break free, fly away, find a safe place away from his abuser. The words that Skyboom had whispered to him back in the twins' apartment still replaying themselves in his processor.

_I'm going to kill them, Thundercracker. They have no right to take away what's mine. And it's not like he wants you. You're sullied and dirty, even the lowest ground pounder would sink low enough to frag you, but I'll make you a deal._

_You go with them now, but when you get out, you meet me at these coordinates. You belong to me. You comply, and I won't hurt the grounders. You disobey, however, and their deaths will be slow, painful, and gory. And I'll make you watch. It's your choice._

Those were the words that Skyboom had said to him before being taken in by the enforcers. Honestly, with the amount of information that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gave, he was surprised that Skyboom managed to make it out of the compound. He assumed that his father had something to do with it. Even if Galeforce didn't know about his son's sins, he didn't strike Thundercracker as the type of mech leave his son in another city's prison for any length of time.

Regardless of how he managed it, Skyboom was out and was going to blackmail Thundercracker into servicing him for however long it took him to become tired of him. And he couldn't do anything about it, so long as he wanted to keep the twins safe.

Before long, Skyboom had skulked his way around to his front and was pushing him down onto his knees. He forced the Vosnain prince's face forward so that his nasal ridge was brushing against his codpiece. Thundercracker braced his hands on the green Seeker's thighs and took a deep breath, before extending his glossa to run along the interface seam.

Skyboom moaned from somewhere above him, clearly pleased with Thundercracker's motions. Without any more prompting, the panel slid open, exposing the mech's spike to the nighttime air.

He forced the prince's mouth onto his spike, making the smaller mech gag in response. Thundercracker swallowed against the reflex, slowly bobbing his helm in an unpracticed rhythm. Skyboom continued to make pleased sounds above him, interspersing them with curses and raspy commands for more.

After seemingly and eternity, the larger mech forced Thundercracker's mouth all the way down, impacting the tip of his spike with the back of his intake. Thundercracker's optics went wide and he gagged helplessly as Skyboom released his transfluid down the blue Seeker's throat.

Thundercracker forced himself away from the other mech and coughed helplessly. His tanks were roiling, but he couldn't seem to bring anything up, leaving him on his knees, dry heaving while Skyboom looked down at him with a sort of misplaced fondness.

The green noble crouched down before the trembling monarch, reaching out to grip his chin as the coughing subsided. There was genuine pain and humiliation reflected in those amber lenses. And this pleased Skyboom.

He didn't really give Thundercracker much time to recover before he was pushing the blue seeker backward onto the ground. He eventually settled over the smaller mech, pinning him to the ground with his sheer size. His servos raked down the slender frame, dipping into crevices in the blue armor. Thundercracker could feel an unwilling charge rising as Skyboom ran his large hands all over his frame, eventually dipping back between his thighs and spreading his legs.

He keened into the night air when Skyboom ran a finger over his valve cover. His vents became distressed pants as his abuser leaned down and started to nip at his cockpit.

"Are you going to open for me, or do I have to take it off myself?" Skyboom hissed. Thundercracker surrendered. His panel retracted, exposing his array, and a few tears slipped free from his optics, sliding down his face before dripping off onto the ground.

He felt it when Skyboom lined himself up with his entrance, preparing himself for the agony of the penetration, when something caught his attention. It almost sounded like… Seeker engines…

Before he could comprehend anything else, several Seekers dropped out of the sky, one throwing himself at Skyboom going at least two times the speed of sound. The two Seekers rolled off across the clearing, followed by the rest of the squad.

The blue prince slowly sat up, stunned, confused, and a whole lot relieved. How did they find him? He was sure that no one had followed him. What was going on?

"Thundercracker!"

The blue Seeker's vents hitched. He knew that voice.

"Sunstreaker…" he whispered to himself as he turned to look behind him. There, running across the clearing, followed by more Vosnian soldiers, was Sunstreaker. He spotted Sideswipe following close behind him. The floodgates broke. Tears poured from his optics, gliding down his face and splattering on his cockpit.

"Thundercracker, thank Primus! Did he hurt you?!" the yellow mech was distraught. His optics were wide and his hands seemed to tremble lightly. He knelt down beside the Vosnian prince and gathered him up into his arms. The Seeker sobbed and curled into the embrace of the mech that he had come to trust more than anything. He didn't want anything more right now. He just wanted to be held.

Now that Sunstreaker had the Seeker in his arms, he started to vent properly. He held the Monarch close and tried to calm himself. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the blue mech's quaking lips.

"Please, don't scare me like that again."

This would likely be the one and only time that Sunstreaker would beg. And he would admit to it later… if someone bugged him about it enough.

"Thundercracker!" another voice sounded. The Vosnian prince looked up to see his sire sprinting toward him. Ashamed, he turned his gaze to the ground next to Sunstreaker's knees.

"Thundercracker, are you alright?" the King asked, kneeling down next to the golden grounder. He reached out and took the quivering blue flier from Sunstreaker's hold, pulling him close.

Thundercracker broke down. His quiet tears turned into heaving sobs that wracked his whole frame. The King held his son close and started murmuring to him in Seekercant, and it seemed to soothe him some. They must have sat there for a good 10 breems before the King managed to lull the prince into recharge. Once his son was asleep, the King of Vos glanced up at the red and yellow grounders who had led them here.

"I would like for you both to come with me back to Vos. There are some rewards in order and some punishments that I feel you would like a part in administering."

:~*~:

***There will likely be an alternate ending to this! It will not be happy! I'm warning you now! If you like how this one ended with Skyboom getting arrested, I would suggest that you don't read the other one once I get it done.**

**This is the longest one to date. This is also the most depressing one to date. I am going to say this again: This is triggering! If you didn't feel comfortable with this, then you should have paid more attention to the warnings at the top! Seeing as you are at the bottom of the page, I hope you are happy with your decision.**

**Anyway: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	13. Blown Away

This is based off of the song "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood. Hints of abuse, neglect, and character death. If you don't like it, don't read it.

I don't own Transformers!

:~*~:

Starscream rolled over in his berth, sore and desperately wanting to go back to recharge. Nothing new really. He'd woken up each morning for the last several vorn feeling like this and this cycle would be no different. Onlining his optics, the red Seeker glanced at the other two frames in the berth and smiled. His brothers had taken to sleeping with him after carrier had died. It seemed that whenever they slept apart, one or both of them would be plagued by nightmares of dark times gone past.

It was a shame really. Both of them had used to be so bright and happy, but in recent vorn, they had retreated into themselves. Thundercracker, the elder of his younger brothers, used to go out and fly just for the sake of flying, used to laugh more and join in rough housing because he took enjoyment in it. Now, it seemed he hardly ever smiled, let alone laughed. He was quiet and introverted, only speaking when spoken to, only flying when given express permission (which was rare), and seemingly trying his hardest to never stand out or be noticed.

Skywarp was a little different, however. While he still talked less, he still craved attention. Being the youngest and smallest of the three, their sire easily overlooked him, and in doing so, unintentionally forced the black Seeker to experience his greatest fear. Being ignored.

Skywarp had resorted to overacting and being loud, boisterous, and sometimes just downright annoying in order to get any kind of response out of their sire. Usually, he knew where to back off in order to save himself their sire's temper, but on a few occasions, he had pushed him too far and his brothers had had to step in before he could get himself hurt.

Starscream, being the oldest, usually took it upon himself to stand between his brothers and his sire should things start to go sour between them. On more than one occasion, he had ended up coming away from the confrontation with wings bent, optics cracked, plating dented, or paint stripped. There had also been a few times that Thundercracker had just broken down and dragged him to a medic to fix what he couldn't do himself. He had told his brother to only do that when he was close to offlining, due to the fact that even if he could find a medic with a soft spark and a love of helping others, they still had to demand some credits in order to keep themselves afloat, and they were still paying back the medic for the last visit.

Sighing, Starscream finally found it in himself to roll out of the berth and stand up. He twitched his wings to try and relieve some of the stiffness from his aching joints and walked to the kitchen in their small domicile to start on breakfast. This was just one of the things that he had started doing daily after their carrier had died. He had discovered that if he had energon waiting on the table when his sire awoke, the day tended to start off on a better pede.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen unit of their small home, he found their sire passed out on the couch. This was, sadly, a fairly common sight. Their sire had come to spend more time in bars than at home. They rarely saw him. And on the few and far between occasions that he was home, and lucid enough to know who they were, he often just ordered them to their room with a flick of his wrist and trudged to the couch where he would spend the rest of the night.

Silently slipping past the sleeping metal mass, Starscream crept into the kitchen and began preparing their morning fuel.

As he worked, he tuned his comm into a local broadcast station. He had found a liking for the scientific broadcasts over the vorn. It gave him some sort of motivation to look forward to a better life. That's what he would do when he had the chance. He would go off to the Science Academy, study, discover, and create. He would take his brothers with him too. He just couldn't see himself going off and finding a better life for himself and leaving them behind to suffer.

He was sure that they could find jobs to sustain them. While he was studying at the Science Academy, he could send his brothers off to a flight academy! That could work. Both of his younger brothers were fine fliers! Skywarp was swift and unpredictable, while Thundercracker was patient and had a talent for maneuvering. Both would be accepted into the flight programs easily.

Skywarp had said that he would like to be a dancer. He was certainly agile enough to do it. And Starscream could admit that he would love to see his youngest brother performing complicated routines for hundreds of mechs. The light that he got in his optics when he performed for his brothers was illuminating. The light that could come from him should he decide to perform in front of large crowds would be blinding.

He was so busy indulging in his little daydream that he almost missed the blaring buzz of an urgent notification coming through his comm-line. His helm perked up at the sound of an announcer cutting over the voice of the Head Scientific Director at Iacon University.

_"This is an urgent news bulletin! A solar storm has been predicted to pass over the western quadrant of Cybertron. It is advised that all inhabitants of Tarn, Kaon, and Vos all find their way underground to avoid injury. Winds of over 120 parsecs are anticipated. All citizens of the effected areas please proceed to underground safe-houses._

Starscream stared dead ahead in shock. Solar storms. They happened every now and again whenever Cybertron passed by a new star. But in order to reach speeds like that, it had to be a massive star. He had best get things together and get his brothers underground. Oh, joy…

There had been a few other solar storms in his lifetime and it was always a treat trying to get Thundercracker underground. It was common knowledge that Seekers were notorious for their claustrophobia. But Thundercracker suffered from it far more than either of his brothers. Last time he had tried to get the blue Seeker underground during a storm, he had spiraled into hysterics, clutching at his helm and muttering about the walls closing in on them. He'd worked himself up into such a frenzy that he had eventually passed out from his ventilation systems overworking themselves. He had spent the next several joor just holding him and rocking back and forth with him as he tried to fight off his own creeping fear.

Going to the energon dispenser, he quickly dispersed enough cubes to last them a few orn. He loaded them into a subspace compactor and then tucked the container into his own subspace. Next he went to the hall closet where they kept a few thermal blankets and portable metallimesh pads. Gathering as many as he could carry in his arms, Starscream jogged out to the back of the domicile.

The hatch to the cellar was a descending staircase that led to an insulated bunker beneath the house. The red Seeker pried open the hatch and tossed the bedding down into the dark cavern. His wings shivered faintly as he stared down into the cellar. He really didn't like it down there, but there were fewer places safer from solar storms. He would take darkness over incinerating winds any day.

Rushing back into the domicile, he sprinted up the stairs to his room. Opening the door with a lot less care than he normally would, he started to shake his brothers awake.

"C'mon 'Warp, TC. Get up. We need to go," he said softly, but with enough force to betray his urgency.

Thundercracker rolled over and stared at him groggily. "Wha'-s happenin', Star?"

If it were any other time, he would have found that incredibly endearing, but he really needed to get moving. The winds outside the windows were starting to pick up, rattling the panes in their frames.

"Come on, I need you to get up. We need to go outside," Starscream whispered urgently. Skywarp murmured sleepily and rolled away from Starscream's hands. The red Seeker swore he heard the black jet mutter something about it being too early and that he wasn't done chasing the petro rabbits yet. Starscream sighed, grabbed his vacant pillow, and whacked his dozing brother over the helm with it.

"Get up, Skywarp!" Star's whisper was more urgent now. "There's a storm coming. I already have everything in the cellar except for you! Now get up!"

When Skywarp was done whining about his helm and his abusive brother and actually registered what Starscream had said, he stilled and looked at the red Seeker in shock.

"A storm?" the youngest flier asked. Thundercracker stared at Starscream in apprehension and the eldest watched his brother's wings droop until they were practically touching the surface of the berth.

"Yes a storm, now come on."

With that, he gripped each of his brothers by the arm and pulled them off the berth. They both came more willingly this time. He ushered them to grab any valuables that they wanted to keep safe and to follow him downstairs. As he pushed them down the hall toward the entrance to the cellar, he gave one last glance around the house. There were a few pictures of their carrier and a few books and journals that Starscream had the presence of mind to tuck into subspace before going after his brothers. As he passed the living room one last time, he caught site of his sire on the couch. He hadn't moved at all.

He just stared at the unmoving frame for a moment before going to push at the larger mech's shoulder plates. He didn't even budge.

Starscream pulled back and stared at the mech that had (for lack of a better word) raised them. He hadn't done a whole lot of good for his sons since their carrier's death; in fact they practically took care of themselves.

Starscream stopped short. They did take care of themselves! Their sire hadn't done a single thing for them in vorn. Starscream prepared the meals, Starscream cleaned the domicile, and Starscream was the one who took care of his younger brothers! Their sire hadn't done a damn thing!

They would be fine if he was gone. They had been living without a father figure for several vorn now. They could take it.

Decision made, Starscream turned and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Descending into the cellar, Starscream saw that his brothers had moved things further in and were starting to set up the pads and turn on the lights. Thundercracker looked up first, visibly trying to hide his rising anxiety, and glanced around at the area behind Starscream.

"Star, where's sire?" he asked quietly.

"Looks like he finally drank himself to death last night," he said acerbically. With that, he closed the cellar doors, locking them. It was time to wait out the storm.

:~*~:

Really short. I just had to finish this one before I start any more one shots. I have a list piling up and I can't really afford to start new ones without finishing old ones.

Anyway: Read, Review, and Enjoy!


End file.
